


Stress Relief

by Alpha_Primaris



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Good ol’tentacle sex, Headcanon ahoy!, I’m sad there’s no Jerome tag, Multi, Plot is just an excuse, Post-galactic conflict, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 87,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Primaris/pseuds/Alpha_Primaris
Summary: In a bid to quell her growing sexual frustrations, Commander Sarah Palmer took on a questionable proposal from ONI to help herself. She didn’t expect it to become something else.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Stress Relief

There were probably a hundred other things that Palmer could've heard that would leave her speechless, ranging from the miniscule of things like a chhewing gum under her chair to having the Covenant rising back into play. She'd bet she'd probably be left speechless as well if she found out Lasky's been covertly watching series after series of a children's tv show during his leave, and she bet the Captain certainly does.

But nothing leaves her more gobsmacked than what the woman that sat across her had proposed to her.

"Excuse me?" Palmer had a look of apprehension when she asked, having to look away from her screen when the ONI spook spoke her intention. She momentarily forgot her report as she listened intently, for sure having misheard of what the spook said.

"I said," the spook recapped, a sly smirk on her face at the Commander's confused look as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk and her chin on her clasped hands. "How would you feel on trying some interspecies fun, Commander?"

Palmer had to blink twice to process the words again, almost grimly finding the words match-for-match with what she heard earlier. Then her face contorted into a bit of disgust, suddenly realizing what the spook meant, "You're asking me to literally fuck an alien?"

The spook hmm-ed in response, face expecting with an eyebrow raised for an answer. "Yes. Specifically an Elite," she elaborated further, removing her arms from the table and reaching for a datapad from her case. Once she found it, she began to fiddle with it, searching.

"And why me, in particular?" Palmer asked, rather harshly. The spook just continued to search on her datapad as Palmer continued, "Why, out of all the women in the Infinity and beyond, am I the unlucky one?" Palmer had a raised eyebrow and a scowl as she waited for an answer, keeping her eyes on the woman before her.

The spook answered nonchalantly, just as she found what she searched for and gave the datapad to Palmer, "Because this Elite has an infatuation with you."

Palmer hesitantly reached for the datapad, flipped it over and started reading after giving a final glance at the spook. Her eyes scanned the document before her quickly and she read further, her eyes slowly widened. By the time she was finished, Palmer has her eyes wide as she stared in shock at the spook before her. "Is this for real?" Palmer asked, a bit of concern seeping into her tone.

Much to her silent horror, the spook nodded as she leaned back.

"The Elite expressed quite the response when we offered him an experiment to fulfill part of his wishes. But he clearly said that it had to be you, out of all the women in the Infinity," the spook explained further, eyebrow raised in anticipation for an answer.

Palmer flits between the datapad and the spook, unsure on the situation. For a moment, the Commander considered rejecting the offer, because who in their right mind would fuck with an alien? A split-jaw at that?

And then her eyes landed on her unfinished report, and the myriad of other tasks that awaits her. And then an ache, long suppressed for god knows how long, made itself known.

She bit her lip. She took note of the Elite's data, particularly his measurements. Then she studied a very specific measurement. Her eyes widened slightly and she rubbed her thighs together when the ache responded rather strongly to the specific measurement.

When she looked up, back at the spook, she saw her with a sly grin, already knowing what Palmer's answer is.

XxXxX

Before entering the room, the ONI woman, having led her to the place where Palmer would presumably have sex with an actual Elite, she turned around and spoke, "You're gonna have to take off your clothes, Commander."

Palmer had been studying the set up the spooks has when the woman asked, catching the Commander's attention briefly as she processed the words before sighing. "Is there a changing room?" Palmer dared to ask, having spotted no place for such thing or even a curtained spot.

And much to her chagrin, the ONI woman smiled and shook her head, "No. You'll have to take it off right here."

Palmer groaned, "All of it?" The spook thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"No, actually. Leave your underwears on."

Palmer had a contemplating look before breathing out of her nose, then she reached a hand behind her and began unzipping the bodysuit that was a norm for a Spartan to wear. Once the zipper reached the end, Palmer began to pull the bodysuit off, revealing her black bra first before revealing her grey thong. Once the bodysuit was around her ankles, she kicked them off along with her boots, leaving the Commander nearly exposed and showing her fair and supple skin.

And just like any other Spartan, the body beneath the bodysuit was toned and fit for combat, yet Palmer's toned body was complemented by some very impressive womanly assets.

The spook whistled, impressed. "And here I thought those were fake."

Palmer just gave a bored glare at the spook.

The spook gestured towards the door after some more 'evaluations.' It prompted Palmer to roll her eyes before she struts towards the room, clad in only a thong and bra.

The room they had set up the 'experiment' in is, in Palmer's opinion, quite simple. As far as she can tell; it was rectangular, with a door on the middle of the long side of the room, and in the middle of the room were two poles one meter apart from each other. The right-side of the room has a set of two oversized chairs and a sofa, and a slightly higher coffee table in front of the table, while the left-side has a king-sized bed with white sheets and pillows, tucked to the wall.

Palmer looked around, noting the simplicity of the room, and raised an eyebrow on the two poles in the middle. "What are these for?" she muttered as she approached them, grabbing one firmly and tugging it, surprised when it didn't budge. She studied them, looking up and down and noting they were literally constructed into the floor and ceiling. She soon realized what they were for, and left them alone for later.

She approached the side with the sofa and chairs and took a seat on the sofa, noting how comfortable and in good shape it was. Good, her ass would probably be sitting on them for a good while later on. Assuming, of course, the splitjaws fuck the same way humans can.

Making herself comfortable, as comfortable as she could with how little she wore, she leaned back on the sofa and let her arms rest across it, legs crossed as she called out to the myriad of people watching her from behind the walls. Oh she spotted the cameras alright, so microphones are also present.

"Alright, when's the splitjaw coming in?" Palmer was ready, as ready as she could be, when she called out to the spooks.

A modulated voice replied, "He's readying up, Commander. I'd like you to know that he's quite pleased with the sight of you."

Palmer rolled her eyes.

A moment passed before the door swung open again, revealing the typical silhouette of an Elite, minus armor, walking in. Palmer have to give credit where it's due, the splitjaw was careful when he entered, footsteps a bit measured as he stepped into the room. His helmetless head looked around the room, scanning the interior before it landed on Palmer.

Taking that as a cue, Palmer stood up and approached the giant alien, with all the pose of a Commander in her steps and motion. Already, the Elite gained a focus towards her, his eyes scanning the near naked Commander up and down before settling on her face. Palmer had to admit, the Elite was at least polite enough to focus on her face.

When she stood before the reptilian alien, a hand on her wide hips, she gave the Elite a once-over before addressing him. "So you're Kael'Orees?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Having never seen an Elite naked before, she was quite surprised to see hard muscles rippling beneath his scaled skin.

The Elite stood tall, at least a foot and a half above her own head, so when it nodded, it was just a simple lowering of his head. "Yes. I am Kael'Orees. A pleasure to meet you, Commander Sarah Palmer," the Elite greeted back, extending a hand to her. Palmer gave the hand a brief glance before shaking it firmly, face passive.

"And you're the one who wants to fuck me?" there was no sense in not being blunt, they were both essentially naked, alone in a room and just about ready to rumble. Plus, Palmer never was the one to beat around the bush, and it seemed like Kael wasn't either.

Said Elite gave a rather low chuckle at Palmer's honesty, a rather appreciative glint in his eyes as he answered. "Yes, Commander. I had grown rather appreciative of you for the past few months after your visit to Sanghelios, to the point where I find you rather...," Kael trailed off, concentrating for a bit before continuing, "...attractive, to say the least."

Well, Palmer couldn't deny that. Out of all the Spartans in the Corps that's stationed on the Infinity and even those deployed elsewhere, Palmer was the only one who, to put bluntly, is visibly very womanly.

Starting off strong is her face, supple lips and brown eyes were accentuated well with a good combination of sharp and soft features, and her brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail that sat at the base of her head. Then there were her impressive set of breasts she was born with; even before the augmentation, Palmer had been a rather gifted woman, sporting F-cups that were firm and perky but soft to the touch with dark nipples capping them off and she usually wore a bra that both supports and highlights the deep cleavage she has. Going down, her toned stomach and small waist then widened significantly towards birthing hips and a bubblebutt round and firm from the Spartan routine she lives with before splitting into toned long legs. This, coupled with her amazonian physique from constant training, makes Palmer quite the eye candy amongst men and few women.

So it was a bit satisfying that even other species found her sexy.

But back to business.

Palmer noted Kael's eyes are now staring intently at her tits, obviously telling of his intention. "Never seen breasts before?" Palmer asked, her hands cupping her rack and giving them a good jiggle.

Kael watched Palmer's jiggling jugs intently before replying, a low growl managing to seep into his voice, "On the mammals on Sanghelios, yes. But never a human's. It is... quite a rare sight for us." Palmer quirked an eyebrow, then shifted her eyes down when a sight caught her attention. From where roughly a man's dick would be, something began to poke out of Kael's groin. It was slowly appearing, and it was slowly hardening as well.

Palmer gulped subtly at the size of it, what she can see at least.

"Well," Palmer regained her senses with a sharp turn up of her head, pulling her mind away from the sight of Kael's fuckmeat for a bit longer. "I hope you know how we fuck," Palmer remarked.

The Elite kept his eyes on Palmer's body as he replied, "I have studied human mating sessions before this, it is quite similar to our own."

Palmer nodded before she started to push Kael. "Good, now get on the bed. You know what we do first," she stated.

Kael gave a low approving hum before relunctlantly turning from her, both of them approaching the bed. When he turned back around, Palmer then pushed him onto the bed, utilizing her Spartan strength.

Now standing before the laying Elite, Palmer spoke in a low tone as she knelt before Kael, spreading his legs wide to get clear access to his revealing dick. "Before we do anything serious, I wanna make things clear, Kael," Palmer started to grope and caress along Kael's length, giving it a few light tugs to pull it out a bit faster as she spoke, "I'm in control here. I call the shots."

Kael growled a positive response as Palmer stroked his cock, staying still to let the Commander pleasure him, "Affirmative, Commander."

Once the full length of the Elite's cock as well as his balls was revealed, Palmer gulped discreetly in preparation when she smelled the musky scent, taking note of the ridges on it, before regaining her bravado by spitting on the cock, using her two hands to spread the lubricant across the length. She continued to talk, "And if I say you can't cum yet, I'm expecting this cock to not ejaculate by any means necessary, you got that?" She emphasized by squeezing a bit, eyes staring straight at Kael's.

The Elite growled an affirmative.

"Good," Palmer finished by starting. Her lips opened and the Commander began to lick and suck the tip, giving focus on the underside of the cock with her warm tongue rubbing along the tip and her fine lips wrapping around the head whilst her hands stroked. She kept eye contact as she licked and sucked, treating Kael's cockhead like a lollipop as the Elite groaned. It tasted good, in a way, and the smell helped things a bit more as Palmer gave a fairly good blowjob. It's been long since she last sucked a cock, but she was a bit proud that she still has the touch. Judging by the groans from Kael.

Her mouth popped off the cock as she gasped for air; well, most of the touch at least, she thought as she resumed. And as she sucked and stroked, Palmer felt the heat between her legs flaring up, and it was quite stronger than before. She briefly remembered that Elite males have some kind of pheromones for mating; that, coupled with her long dry-spell and her directly inhaling the source, she was getting wet fast.

Feeling a bit more bolder, Palmer began to take in more of Kael's length. Inch by inch, she took in until she reached the halfway mark before she pulled up, gasping for air again whilst her hands stroked. "Fuck…," Palmer muttered, feeling much to hot for the minimal amount of clothes she has on. The Elite groaned in approval, a bit impresses Palmer can take half of his length in her mouth.

And as her breath became a bit more labored, Palmer let go of one hand, the other still stroking, and reached behind her, voice husky as she unclasped her bra, her now half-lidded eyes still on Kael's, "I'm gonna need the big guns for this gun." Bra unclasped, she shrugged off one arm, switched one hand for the other, and pulled the bra off of her, exposing her F-cups and hard nipples to the regulated air. The feeling of cold air touching Palmer's naked nipples has her shivering slightly as she slid Kael's cock between her large rack, both hands now cupping them to hold the rod of a cock between her warm globes. Even her impressive size could barely cover it all, leaving the head exposed.

"You better enjoy this big guy," Palmer warned, pleased when the Elite groaned at the fairly new yet very pleasurable sensation of a pair of breasts wrapping around his cock. She started rubbing up and down, cockhead disappearing and appearing repeatedly as she titfucked. Eyes still on Kael, Palmer gave a low moan as the cock heat warms her up further, prompting Palmer to lick the head whenever it appears.

"Fuck I've missed this," she groaned. How long has it been since her last tittyfuck? In fact, how long has it been since she fucked a man? The only memories of a cock she had had been way back when she was an ODST, a rough day followed by a wild night of celebration. That had been way too long.

A particularly strong groan caught Palmer's attention back from her mid-coitus reminiscence and she took note on how Kael's cock was twitching a bit too vigorously. With a deep moan, she stopped her ministrations, familiar with the male signs of an upcoming orgasm, and watched as Kael growled rather menacingly at the denial, his clawed hands gripping the sheets beneath him tightly enough for a tear to be heard.

"I told you…," she spoke through labored breaths, cock teasingly sliding out of between her breasts slowly as she stood up. She looked down, noting the small pool of precum on her breasts which she rubbed all over, before locking eyes again. "You're not cumming until I say so."

Groping her breasts briefly before letting go, Palmer began pulling down her thong, revealing well trimmed brown hair and puffy pussy lips dripping and glinting with juice. Once it was down, she kicked them away, then climbed up the bed. She turned around and stood over Kael's rigid cock, hands on her fat and firm cheeks as she glanced over her shoulder, "Enjoy the show."

She gave each of her cheeks a slap before squatting down, hovering her clearly wet pussy as she lined up the head. Lined up well, Palmer placed both hands on her knees and steadily lowered herself down. As her long underused pussy lips parted by the first cock she had in ages, Palmer let out a low groan of pleasure at the familiar feeling of a cock filling her up. Her walls were parted carefully, Kael's width more than enough for the sleeping size queen, and Palmer shivered a bit as she felt her walls sliding over the unfamiliar yet bliss inducing ridged cock. When she felt her womb touched, telling her she reached her absolute limit, Palmer swore silently.

"Barely even covered it all…," the Commander could barely feel her cheeks touching Kael's hips, annoying Palmer that she could barely fit it all. But she gasped a breath out; she was full, and the sensation was different, but all too familiar. Muttering a low moan, Palmer started to bounce her hips. A familiar haze began to cloud Palmer's mind as she pumped the Elite cock in her, her moans becoming more frequent. She could barely hear Kael's own sounds of pleasure as she pumped her hips, bouncing her bubblebutt and making them clap and jiggle with each slap. Then her eyes began glazing over, half-lidded and cross eyed with a familiar build up growing in her loins. And as it grows stronger, so too did her bouncing became more rapid.

Both human and alien let out sounds of nirvana as both came ever so closer to bliss, yet where Palmer is recklessly trying to get her sweet release, Kael did everything in his power to keep himself from going over the edge. Grunts and groans are accompanied by tense muscles and ripped fabric as he fought to deny himself his own release. It was torture, it was sadism, it was everything he had expected this woman can do to him. And as Palmer finally hit her sweet release, a shivering, deep groan along with her hips twitching, Kael actually growled as he denies his own release. His claws literally ripped through mattress as he gripped for support whilst every single muscle tensed in an effort to deny his release. The walls of Palmer's pussy tightening slightly, as if milking him, helped none in the matter.

Coming down slowly from her orgasmic bliss, Palmer let out a pleasured moan as she shakily stood up, legs weak from her rather intense orgasm, and shivered slightly when the Elite cock she rode slid out of her cunt. She steadily got down the bed, stumbling a bit when her leg slightly failed for a bit, and managed to balance herself right where she stood before.

Glancing over her shoulders, she spoke through husky, heavy breaths as she slapped an ass cheek, "Having fun, big guy?" She barely noted the ruined mattress and sheets, only having her eyes on the twitching cock.

Kael groaned a pained response as his cock twitched.

Palmer smirked lopsidedly at the pained expression of the Elite and his heaving chest, she gave a nonchalant reply back, "Yeah, well we're not done yet. Get up." Then she walked over towards the twin poles that sat at the middle of the room, not even waiting for the Elite to finish getting up. Once she was between the poles, Palmer turned around to see Kael unsteadily standing up, cock ready to blow at any moment.

She beckoned him closer with a head gesture, kneeling down on her knees with her legs spread, showing her dripping cunt. A hand carefully wrapped its fingers around the exposed and highly sensitive clit, causing Palmer to hiss sharply at the shock it ran through her body. And as the Elite approached, Palmer gritted her teeth as her fingers gently pinched and played her sensitive nub.

Once Kael was standing before her, cockhead bobbing vigorously just in front if her face, Palmer made eye contact as she commanded, "I am gonna worship this cock, you hear me? And I don't want that load to fire just yet." She got a pained grunt as a response.

Finger on her clit, and cock twitching before her, Palmer closed in just enough for the pointed tip touch her nose. The smell was a mixture of her own and the Elite's, with a surprisingly more stronger smell from what had to be the pheromones. She inhaled deeply, enough to drive her mind into a semi-haze, just enough for her inner slut to come out a bit.

She stuck out her tongue and took a long lick on the underside of the head. The effect was immediate, as Kael gripped the two of poles for support, one in each hand while his legs parted a bit. And just like the first, another lick, and then another. Running her warm tongue on the head, over and under it. She would wag her tongue when its under, swaying the cock. And then she started to lick the rest of the magnificent length, her free hand coming up to barely wrap around it to point it upwards, giving Palmer easy access to the sensitive under side as she ran her tongue along it. The heavy breaths from Kael told her she was doing it right.

She ran her tongue along the length, giving special focus beneath the head, and then slowly dragged her tongue down. When she reached the Elite's heavy balls, giving them special attention as well, the Commander then began kissing. She kissed one, just a simple touch with her supple lips, much as if one were to give a lover a soft kiss on the cheek. And here, Palmer's lover was the beautiful rod of fucking and heavy balls in front of her. She gave one kiss, and then another, and then another. And she gave each testes equal amounts of kisses. She kissed like a lover would to another.

"Good I love this fucking cock…," Palmer muttered, breaths a bit heavy. Then she trailed kisses up along the length of the cock, giving extra smooches when she reached the head. The depravity of her acts turn her on, reminding her that this was her own choice, her own actions. The Elite only served as a provider, the rest of them were her own actions. Her fingers on her clit rubbed a little harder, sending a shiver up her spine and making her arch her back a bit.

Once she'd made out enough, Palmer began to suck. First the head, her lips wrapping around it just like earlier as she bobbed her head over it. She made a pop sound once she let go, a sharp intake of breath following it before turned her focus to Kael's balls again. She gave each one a good suckle and a sloppy kiss, causing Kael to groan in tortured pleasure, before she returned to the head. And here, she looked up again, connecting eyes with Kael's.

"Remember, no cumming until I say so," she warned. And then she took the head in, slowly bobbing her head a bit deeper in until she had half of his length in again. Then she really started to suck, head bobbing back and forth rather enthusiastically as her hand stroked the rest. All while Kael groaned loudly in pained bliss, his cock now a bit too sensitive to the Commander's rather masterful ministrations.

And as Palmer gave the Elite another blowjob, her other hand worked her clit with a good pace. Her loins, given only a short rest, fired back up as Palmer worked herself another orgasm. Palmer maintained a good pace on both fronts very well, her muscles remembering skills she long thought were gone. Her lips provided a nice hug around the Elite's cock and Palmer relished the feeling of her tongue rubbing along the underside, she kept it up for a good pace before she stiffened up a bit, back arching again as an orgasm surprised her, her hips once again twitching as she groaned blissfully, the vibrations sending pleasurable sensations down Kael's own cock. Her eyes rolled up for a bit as she rode the high, pulling back from the cock with a pop as she came down yet again, breaths labored.

Once she regained her senses, Palmer looked up to Kael, who now grunted painfully as he held back his own. She looked back to the cock, letting go of it as the orgasm faded, leaving a tingling sensation between her legs. The cock twitched rigorously before her, begging, pleading for an orgasm.

"You know what…," Palmer began tiredly, hands reaching up to her large breasts and cupping each, groping them with sex juice from both her and the Elite's.

"You've been good. I think…," she paused, taking in a deep breath as she played with her sensitive nipples, "I think you deserve to cum."

And then she shakily stood on her knees, thrusting her massive globes up and wrapping the hot and sensitive cock between them. Nestled in quite well, Palmer looked up again, and with a tired smile ordered, "Fuck my big fat titties, and make sure you shower them good."

Kael took a moment to recuperate, breathing heavy and hard, before a semblance of smile graced his split jaws. "Gladly," he replied, the first full sentence he had said when they started this steamy session. Knees locked, the Elite let go of the poles, revealing severe dents on each where he had crushed them, and grabbed Palmer's shoulder for support. And then he started thrusting.

It was slow at first, probably to avoid a quick shot, but before long, the room was filled with the sloppy sounds of wet skin slapping wet skin as Kael slid his cock up and down Palmer's glorious mounds. The combined juice of both of them provided a good lubricant and Palmer and him kept good eye contact, only broken by Palmer to lick the head every time it popped out.

"Fuck yeah, fuck these titties you big human loving bastard," Palmer growled, keeping her breasts tight around the sliding cock as she talked dirty to the Elite. "These boobs were made for this cock, fuck'em good."

The Elite just growled in response, already feeling his edge arriving. It wasn't a surprise, considering he had been blueballed for the entire session, so he just kept thrusting, keeping Palmer in place by her shoulders. Her words were just extra spicing that made the whole ordeal much more pleasurable.

"Fucking cum on these fat tits, that's a fucking order!" Palmer shouted, already knowing it was just a matter of time.

And when the time came, when Palmer heard the rising growl, Palmer just pulled her head back just as the Elite's thick juices spurted. Thick ropes of cum shot out of the cock, landing on her face, neck and breasts as Kael growled in triumph, cock twitching with sweet release and legs shaking. Palmer just moaned as she was showered, relishing the hot cum covering her.

When all was said and done, when Kael stopped twitching madly, the Elite took hold of the poles once more and let Palmer sat down on her knees. He watched approvingly as the Commander jiggled her cum covered heavy breasts, her tongue licking up the spunk on her lips rather sensually. "Fuck these tastes so good…," Palmer moaned out, rubbing the cum on her breasts all over them as she reached up a hand to take a cum covered finger into her mouth.

"Usually…," Kael began, speaking through labored breaths as he enjoyed the Commander's spectacle. "Our semen has a rather potent pheromone that would make the female be in a constant breeding state, until the fertilization cycle is complete, in which they would then be immune to it," his jaws pulled back into a smile once the Commander locked eyes with him, a rather familiar look on them.

He continued, "And that was when we mate. You, however, consumed them. And I wager the effects are much more stronger."

Much to her surprise though, the Commander scoffed as she wiped a good bit of cum off her face before licking it clean, "Fuck that. You wouldn't even need it, I've been on a dry-spell for so many fucking years I forgot how good an orgasm really is." She then took hold of Kael's stiff rod, surprising the Elite when she began to jerk it off again. "Then again, I've never been this horny in my life," she considered, stroking the Elite's cock slowly and tantalizingly, "So, I'll consider it a bonus."

Then she let go of the stiff cock, stood up slowly, legs a bit shaky still, and turned around. She spread her legs, exposing her cunt and asshole before truly exposing them when she bent forward, resting her hands on her thighs and her back arching a bit. She glanced over her shoulder, spunk covered face adorning a sly smirk as she beckoned Kael with a jiggle of her bubble butt, "Now, when did I ever say you could stop you hung alien fucker?"

The Elite chuckled deeply at the invitation, and straightened himself a bit more. He then took hold of Palmer's arms, pulling them back a bit as he lines his cock up with the tight and yet unused entrance of the Commander's asshole, and replied just before he thrusts forward, bottoming out and fully sheathing himself within the Commander's bowels, eliciting a prolonged groan of pained pleasure from Palmer as her ass felt the full length and width of the Elite cock widening her tightest hole.

"With pleasure, Commander!"

And before long, Palmer was groaning and moaning loudly as her ass was fucked hard, the combined juices making for a good lubricant. And as she was rocked back and forth, breasts swinging forward and backwards and ass clapping and jiggling, Palmer knew this had been the right choice.

XxXxX

Hours later…

Palmer came back to her quarters naked, sweaty and filthy. When the door opened, it revealed a barely standing Commander, leaning against the door frame, who was covered in cum all over her face, breasts and ass. Between her legs, cum and other sex juice dribbled down her thighs, and her eyes were a bit glazed and unfocused as she entered the room. She threw her clothes onto a corner, long-forgotten and even a but if a nuisance, and stumbled rather unsteadily towards her bathroom. Then she walked again on shaking legs before supporting herself on the sink, eyes staring at the result of countless hours of true fucking.

She was knocked out of her reverie when Roland spoke up hesitantly, a bit of discomfort in his voice, "Commander Palmer?"

Palmer blinked twice before she registered Roland's voice, prompting her to shake her head to clear her sex-addled mind before replying, "Roland! Oh, fuck. Sorry Roland, I forgot you were here." Palmer apologized, turning the faucet on and washing her face clear of any jizz before she turned, still supporting her weight as she addressed the AI. "What is it?"

"Well, aside from your recent… session," Roland paused, unsure how to proceed a bit, "Nothing much has happened, fortunately. Do you want a shower?" Roland asked the last question with some hesitance again, clearly unsure on how to handle this situation.

Palmer just smirked, "Shower sounds nice."

The shower head then turned on, courtesy of the AI as Palmer went in. She sighed in relief when the warm water washed over her exposed skin, walking in the corridors naked and with dried cum was not a pleasant experience.

As she began to clean herself up, Roland piped up again, "Also, you have an e-mail with an attached file on it on your console."

Palmer absentmindedly asked as she scrubbed her jizzed breasts, "From who and what?"

The answer has her smiling when Roland answered.

"A Sangheili named Kael'Orees stating a date, time and place. The attached file is a video."

XxXxX

Well! I do hope this revamped edition of Tension Relief is a bit more satisfying for you people! I don't actually know if this has any improvement overall so if you have anything to say, comment down below!


	2. A Growing Habit

XxXxX

Two weeks have passed since Palmer's 'session' with the Elite, and the Commander has been in a relatively good mood ever since. Of course, for Palmer, she still felt the same, still kept her hot-headed method of training to keep her Spartans up to peak. For her, it just felt like she doesn't need to vent as much as she did back then. Maybe a few times and such, but she felt like she was more into the 'Commander' mindset she was assigned as.

But for her Spartans, though, the sudden decrease in heat and general bitchiness, something they don't have the guts to talk about in front of her, got them giving the Commander odd looks whenever she wasn't looking. Even more so when the Commander would humor them at times, cracking a smirk, even if it's a smug one, with them.

Much more jarring is the slightly more laidback nature she started adopting; does she still taunt and berate them for not keeping up? Sure, heck, most of her Spartans expected that stuff whenever they screwed up big time. But now, she just starts to give them disappointed stares and scowls.

It's usually followed by a passing remark that they wouldn't get deployed any sooner if they keep it up, a remark that usually sends the battle-hardened veterans-turned-Spartans to suddenly improve.

So, as Palmer typed in the report of a recent training session with two of her fireteams, she had a small smirk as she typed in the rather glowing report. A sense of pride warmed her when she sent the report to announce the two fireteams' combat readiness, proud that she got another pair of fireteams deployable and ready.

They weren't IIs, hell no, but they were close enough that they could work together as one.

Once the report was finished and sent, Palmer went to shut down her computer before a notification popped up. The Commander stopped in her tracks as she read the notification, taking a bit of an apprehensive look at the sender.

"What do they want now?" she muttered, opening the mail and waiting for a few seconds as it was decrypted, ONI made sure their mails were safe.

When the mail finally opened, Palmer carefully read through its content, taking in and cautiously analyzing the mail. An eyebrow started raising as she kept reading, followed shortly by the other when she reached a point on the mail. She noticed the attached file on it and went to click it, eyes wide as she read the attached file.

A moment passed, and then Palmer slowly leaned back on her chair. She bit her lip, taking a bit to process through the contents of the mail, before she straightened up and wrote a reply.

It was brief, simple, but it got the point across when she sent it.

"Same time, same place. I'll be there."

XxXxX

A few hours later, when the rest of the Infinity, save for the few crewmen on night shifts, were asleep or resting in their quarters, Palmer walked down a familiar corridor. She wore her black bodysuit and only her black bodysuit, strutting down the corridor with a slight sway to her hips as she approached the door. It slid open when she was close, letting the Commander walk into the large room that had another, smaller room in it.

Just like before, there a few scientists walking around the room, some holding datapads, and other tending to equipment. They gave her no attention once she walked in, only giving her the barest of glances as they worked.

Palmer did the same, especially when a familiar woman came up to her, sly smile on her lips.

"Wasn't expecting you to accept so soon," the spook remarked, looking Palmer up and down with an appreciative glint in her eyes. Palmer herself looked up the spook with an observing gaze, noting the more tighter clothing the spook was wearing. It highlighted the woman's ample curves, something that has Palmer raising a curious eyebrow at.

But her mind focused more on the spook's words, a retort ready on her lips, "You would be too." With that out of the way, Palmer wondered to herself if there was some action happening during the sessions. It could explain the spook's more daring choice of clothes.

Palmer held back a smirk at the image of the spook naked and surrounded by men, manhandling her to their wishes. She seemed like a top though.

The thought passed quickly when she began to unzip her bodysuit, her head cocking towards the smaller room ahead of them. "Are they ready?" she asked, shrugging off her bodysuit once the zip is down and exposing her large, bra-clad breasts.

The spook gave Palmer another once over once the bodysuit came off before replying, nonchalantly crossing her arms and resting her weight on one leg, "He's waiting inside, a bit eager as well."

"How did you even get a Grunt like him to try this out?" Palmer questioned, a bit curious at how a Grunt is eager to fuck a human. Palmer pulled the bodysuit down her toned legs with her eyes on the spook, expecting an answer.

She was kicking them off to the side, leaving the Commander in her black bra and now matching black thong when the spook answered, "Kael had, rather begrudgingly, suggested him. Insisting that he was let in."

Palmer placed her hands on her hips again with a questioning look at the spook, voluptuous body catching some of the scientists' eyes as she continued, "Kael insisted?"

The spook shrugged, "Says he'll go mad if he doesn't. The little fucker's insistent."

Palmer had an amused smirk, picturing the large Elite with his face in his claw as a Grunt kept annoying him.

"Well then, I think it's time for you to have some fun now, Commander," the spook casually segues the topic back to the task at hand, turning around with a bit of flare as she goes to one of the monitors. She looked over her shoulder briefly with a smirk, a last remark on her lips.

"Don't keep your partner waiting."

Palmer just scoffed, then went inside the room.

The familiar sight and feeling of the room was the first thing Palmer noted when she entered, an appreciative gaze from the Commander as she looked around. It was a bit of the same feeling and look, but cleaned up after her last session with Kael.

And speaking of…

She caught the sight of a Grunt, sitting on one of the oversized chairs staring at her. And just like the Elite, the Grunt looked up and down Palmer's luscious body with hunger. Except where Kael was a smidge bit polite and subtle in his observations, the Grunt was just blatantly oogling Palmer with stunned silence, not even once looking up to Palmer's face.

Palmer felt a tad bit excited with a smile as she approached the perverse Grunt, swaying her hips with one feet in front of the other. Getting closer, Palmer's eyes widened slightly when she noticed the third leg between the Grunt's legs, heart skipping a beat at the slowly hardening and rising cock she has to service today.

When she stood before the Grunt, eyes locked onto the erect, and very big cock that twitched up to her, Palmer subtly gulped at it. It was a bit shorter than Kael's, and slightly thinner as well. But it was still bigger than anything she had previously seen.

Palmer had to shake her head a bit to knock her out of her thoughts, focusing on the Grunt who was shamelessly staring at her big tits. Aside from the breathing tank and mask, the short alien was naked from the bottom to the top. And unlike Kael's own rippling muscles, the Grunt just has some pretty basic musculature, even average by human standards.

But Palmer didn't care that much about, though it helps with some of her fetishes, and instead placed her hands on her hips and stood straight, just like when she's standing before her own Spartans. She took a more commanding tone, hard and strict when she talked, "So you're the one that got Kael to set you up with me?"

The Grunt yelped a bit, knocked out of his perverse gazing by the hard tone of the Commander, and stuttered a response that would've had made Palmer roll her eyes, "Y-yes! Name is HakHak! Me wanted to try demon Commander for self!"

At least the response was bold, and quite ballsy as well despite the stuttering, something Palmer admitted appreciating. She sized the Grunt up, an unimpressed gaze and small scowl on her features, mostly for show and a bit of a tactic she used to make anyone she evaluated a bit uncomfortable, and scoffed rather theatrically, "You don't look like you pack much. How am I gonna know you're not wasting my time here?" It was a lie, a bait really, to rile up or deflate the Grunt. He was packing more than enough to make Palmer's day.

But he doesn't need to know that.

The Grunt obviously took the bait, gathering up a bit of bravado when he responded rather hotly, "HakHak got enough pack!"

Palmer smirked, then knelt down and roughly spread HakHak's legs apart, kneeling between them and placing her breasts just before his cock. She took the rod of a meat by her hand and began stroking it as she baited again, "Really? Doesn't seem much to me." She eyed the cock with faux disgust, despite the fact that she's beginning to feel damp between her legs. The Grunt though, gave a shrill mewl as his cock was stroked, three-fingered hands holding onto the armrest.

But HakHak managed to croak out a response to the bait, a pleasured yelp preceding it, "T-then, me w-will show you good pack!"

Palmer's lips pulled up on one corner before she subdued her face, a tone of authority seeping in to her voice as she ordered, rather than told.

"Then listen, Grunt," she began, emphasizing her words with a squeeze on the cock. She stared straight at HakHak's eyes with a hard look and frown on her features as she asserted her dominance, holding the Grunt's dick hostage as she spoke. "This cock here," she swung said cock up and down, barely slapping the head against her breasts. "Cums when I say so. If I didn't tell you to shoot, you don't. Understand me Grunt?"

HakHak nodded fervently, mewling and groaning from Palmer's consistent stroking of his dick. Good, he's aware just who's the boss in this session, and Palmer made sure to remind him by raising an eyebrow, "Or do you wanna know what happens if you shoot first?"

The Grunt swiftly shook his head, affirming Palmer's position between them. The Commander finally let a smirk pull her lips, "Good. Now make my time worth it."

She finished when she took hold of the cock before her with two hands, now focusing entirely on the meat before her that throbbed and twitched with pleasure. She gave it a few more strokes before she opened her mouth and suckled the head. It was a different shape than Kael's, smoother and more rounded, just like a man's. It was familiar territory, and Palmer showed such by focusing her attention on the head with her lips and her tongue. She gave it good licks and kisses as she stroked it, eliciting a high-pitched groan from the Grunt as she worked.

Occasionally, Palmer would stop her blowjob and slap the length onto her cheeks, sometimes even giving her cleavage a good slap and spraying precum onto them. Then she would continue sucking, eventually taking in more length as she bobbed her head down. She groaned at the length slowly entering her mouth, the vibrations sending tingling sensations onto the cock and causing HakHak to groan a bit more shrill. She managed to get more than half into her mouth and throat, the rest stroked by her increasingly wet hands.

With cock in throat, Palmer inhaled deeply the musky scent of HakHak's cock eagerly, slowly dropping a haze in her mind with each inhale. She stopped when she pulled off, gasping for breath as a thin line of spit stretched between her lips and the cockhead.

"Oh fuck that tastes good…," Palmer muttered under her breath, quiet enough for the Grunt to miss it completely in his state of bliss. She didn't need him to realize how she felt, she was content in being the bitchy, needy cunt who orders her partner around.

Giving it a few strokes, Palmer slowly lowered her head a bit more and focused her attention on the Grunt's ballsack. Just like her time with the Elite, she gave each testes equal amounts of attention as she kisses and sucks, taking each one into her mouth and ravishing them like she would with another man. The ball worship paused every now and then to let Palmer slap the Grunt's cock on her face, before continuing on.

Then, after deeming it cared enough, Palmer straightened up and let go to unclasp her bra. Once the clasp was undone, she shrugged the straps off but didn't pull it off. Instead, Palmer held the bra cup to her large breasts and gave them a good jiggle, catching the attention of HakHak. The Grunt was mesmerized by Palmer's jiggling tits.

"You want these titties?" Palmer taunted, giving emphasis by squeezing her rack as she pushed her chest forward. It gave the desired effect, and HakHak nodded eagerly and reached out for them. But Palmer leaned back a bit, making a sound of disapproval and a shake of her head, "Wait for a bit, I'm not finished yet."

When the hands stopped, eager and waiting, Palmer lifted her breasts and slid HakHak's cock in between, saliva and precum forming a nice lubricant as the hot cock nestled itself between. The Commander gave it a few more lifts, and then stared straight at HakHak with the intensity of her title, "You get to touch these babies of mine, but I want this bra on them at all time. Understand?" She finished with an expectant eyebrow.

The Grunt nodded again, and then carefully grabbed Palmer's globes just as she removed her own hands. Then she grabbed a hold on the chair's armrest and moved in a little bit closer, enough so that she knelt straight.

There was a few awkward moments that passed before Palmer looked up to the Grunt, an expectant tone on her question, "Well?"

The Grunt gave no sound as he started thrusting his hips, sliding his cock up and down between Palmer's impressive F-cups. It slopped lewdly with the lubricant, reminding Palmer that she's letting and alien tittyfuck her again. And as his pace steadied, Palmer let out a grunt of pleasure as her breasts were fucked. It felt nice, the cock felt warm and hard between her soft breasts, and the way the Grunt kept his grip on them, occasionally squeezing them, added to the growing heat between Palmer's legs.

Once again, Palmer let the reality of being fucked by an alien remind her of her actions. She wonders, tits fucked, if this would get any farther than it would. Maybe someday she'll get to experience a gangbang, or maybe even a Brute. Her pussy ached at the thought of the giant apes looking down at her with its massive cock rigid and ready.

Maybe it'll happen.

Palmer blinked out of her thoughts when the Grunt mewled out quite loudly, his cock throbbing a bit more as his pace quickened. Oh, seems like he forgot her orders already.

With a swift movements, Palmer grabbed the straps of her bra and stood up, unceremoniously sliding the edging cock out between her breasts and leaving the Grunt groaning in denied pleasure as she kept her bra on with her hands, a disapproving look on her face. She couldn't honestly faked it if it was genuine anyway.

"You forgot didn't you?" she started, tone hard. The Grunt managed to get his head out of blissland just enough to realize his blunder when he heard Palmer speak, a squeak coming out of him as he stared up at the Commander with something akin to fear. He had no answer, thus causing the Commander to lean down and roughly grabbing his edging cock with one hand, letting one of her bra cups to loosely hang and reveal dark, hard nipples to the air. Palmer suppressed the shiver from the contact and instead focused her attention to the cowering Grunt.

"I'm asking here," she repeated, grip squeezing a bit to hard on the Grunt's cock, making him squeak again. "Did. You. Forget. What. I. Said?" she punctuated each word, waiting for an answer.

The Grunt shook his head. Oh, so that's how he's gonna play?

Palmer played along, "Oh really? You didn't?" Then she began stroking his cock, the slightly tighter grip giving a bit too much stimulus for the already sensitive cock whilst Palmer continued, "Then I don't think this'll cum if I keep stroking wouldn't it?"

HakHak squealed and squeaked, both in fear and pleasure as the Commander reminded him who's in charge. He kept still, twitching within his seat as he kept his release at bay.

Disappointingly, HakHak lost, and his cock throbbed intensely as it spurted out thick ropes of cum. Some landed on Palmer's arm, others a bit more stronger and landing on her legs, but most landed on the floor between her legs.

Palmer tsked in disappointment as the Grunt came, slight anger in her as he mewled sheepishly in his seat. She thought he'd at least last a bit longer, probably enough so that she could get her cunt filled. But the sight of cum landing uselessly where they shouldn't has her temper slightly flaring. She let go of the cock and placed her hand on her hips, looking down on the semi-erect cock with disapproval on her face.

"Well, you came," Palmer stated, hand still on bra as the other played with the half-rigid cock. She flicked it and slapped it, noting how it tries to get hard again with each touch.

"That was a disappointment," it was a bit of an understatement. And Palmer had expected the Grunt to last a bit longer. But with him a bit too weak and his rod a half-soft, she doubted she'd get anything off at this point.

Palmer scoffed, and then smiled wickedly, maybe she can salvage this whole thing.

With a flick of her wrist, Palmer threw her bra away, fully exposing her impressive mounds to the air and gave a bit of a hiss of pleasure as the cold air touched her hard nipples. She then grabbed her thong by the side and sharply pulled them apart, snapping them and allowing Palmer to pull the piece of useless undergarment off.

"Hey, you're not done yet," she slapped the semi-erect penis, pulling a squeak out of the Grunt as his oversensitive cock was touched. And then he whimpered when Palmer grabbed with both hands the Grunt's cock, giving it a squeeze as she looked at him with a wicked smile.

"I said, you're not done yet. Didn't I told you not to cum when I say so?" the Grunt realized his mistake too late, and can only whimper in mercy as Palmer stroked his cock, hardening the already sensitive organ back up. She kept stroking, even giving the head a few enthusiastic sucks before she stood up. The Grunt whimpered some more when Palmer turned around, spread her legs, and knelt down unto his cock, her warm tunnel parting by his head and enveloping his dick in a tight embrace.

Palmer groaned in pleasure when she felt her bubblebutt reaching the Grunt's hips just as his head kissed her womb. She let herself enjoy the familiar feeling of a cock filling up her needy cunt before she leaned back a bit and held on to the armrest for support. Arching her back, Palmer moaned out as she began bouncing her fat ass up and down HakHak's cock, her inner muscles massaging the Grunt's oversensitive cock a bit too much. And as Palmer rode him well, her ass cheeks clapping with whorish moans coming out of her lips, HakHak grunted and moaned in pained pleasure as he was forcibly worked up to another orgasm.

Eventually Palmer switched her hands and rested them on her thighs, head thrown back with a deep moan and her eyes rolling up. With each successive bounce, the Commander felt the heat building up quick, her legs getting slightly shaky and her moans becoming more whorish. Despite the whimpers of mercy behind her, Palmer kept going, focusing on her building orgasm.

"Fuck! That's what yo-," she was cut off by a groan of pleasure as a hand reached up to a breast, fingers immediately working on her sensitive nipples. "-you get for cumming so quick."

Before long, Palmer has both hands on her breasts, groping and playing with her nipples as she kept up the rhythm, quickly reaching her orgasm. She slammed her hips down quite hard when she came, a long groan of bliss coming out of her supple lips as she rode her orgasmic high, hips twitching and convulsing and legs locked and wobbly.

And HakHak grunted in pain as his own orgasm was forced out of him, his cock twitching within the convulsing walls of Palmer's pussy, spurting out a bit more cum into the Commander's womb.

When she was finished, when she was satisfied, Palmer sighed long and slowly rose up. Her legs wobbled and shook, but she kept straight once she stood tall, hands still on her globes as she let her pussy leak. A thin layer of sweat covered her fair skinned and toned body, much to Palmer's delight, and she reached a hand down to tentatively touch her exposed clit. She hissed in pleasure once she touched it, carefully giving it a good rub.

Looking over her shoulder, Palmer noted how barely awake the Grunt was. It was breathing heavily, and his cock twitched, barely erect after the forced orgasm.

Palmer debated if she should continue, but the lack of sound on HakHak's part told her that the Grunt has had enough. And hopefully, he learned his lesson today.

"You know," Palmer added, breaths heavy and labored as she began picking up her scattered underwear. "You do pack quite a bit," the Commander sniffed her ruined thong before she laid it on top of HakHak's now limp cock, a smirk on her lips as she walked away. Her final words to him being a bit ominous.

"Next time," she simply said. She didn't even care if the Grunt heard her.

When Palmer came out of the room, bra in hand and sweaty with cum leaking out of her, she was met with an orgy taking place. She raised an eyebrow when she spotted the spook out of her uniform, strewn on the ground on her knees as she handled two cocks with her hands with her pussy being rammed repeatedly by another whilst her mouth noisily slurped on another.

Seeing as they were busy, Palmer just gave them a wide berth as she took her bodysuit and left, not even caring to put on any of her clothes on as she walked back to her quarters nude, sweaty and leaking. For the first half of the journey, she didn't encounter any crewmember on her way to the lift, the corridors silent save for her sticky footsteps as she approached the double doors of the lift. She was beginning to enjoy the feeling, the sensation that she could be caught at anytime, and shivered slightly at the thought of being blackmailed for silence.

Briefly, Palmer has the thought to just go to the training rooms, naked and exposed, and wait for anyone to cross upon her. She pushed those thoughts away.

"Shit, I'm still horny," Palmer muttered under her breath, feeling the familiar ache in her pussy. And just as she passed the locker room as well, causing her to debate on whether showering there would be a good idea. But the sight of the lift just a few meters away pulled her thoughts there and she just continued her walk.

When she stood before the lift, she patiently waited for the cart to arrive, hand ghosting over her clit. Maybe she should relieve herself on the ride, splatter her juice on the floor. She stopped her thoughts when the ding came up and the door slid open, revealing an occupant in it.

The Marine did a double take when he took sight of the naked, sweaty Commander in front of him, and took a bit long for him to step aside, standing in front of the control. Palmer nonchalantly walked in and turned around, giving the Marine a side glance as she pressed the button for her deck. And as the lift closed and began riding up, there was a little bit of tension in the air, loudly disturbed when the clack of a camera rang inside the compartment.

Again, Palmer gave a glance towards the Marine, who has his phone out and is taking photos. She had to give him credit, that took balls to do. Especially to a Spartan Commander. So she decided to reward him for it.

Dropping her clothes casually, Palmer calmly turned towards the Marine and placed her hands on her hips, cocking her hips to one side as she spoke, "Marine."

The Marine looked up from his phone before putting it away and nodding in acknowledgement.

"Tell me, what are you gonna do with those pictures of yours?" Palmer cocked her head up to the placed phone, a rather seductive glint in her eyes. She might not need to play with herself actually.

And neither did this Marine.

He hesitated in answering, took a moment to consider, and then motioned a jerking movement.

Palmer tsked loudly, then she cupped her exposed tits and gave them a good jiggle before speaking, "And not use the real deal?" She casually remarked, giving her tits a slight squeeze in emphasis.

The Marine hesitated again, this time really unsure on how to proceed, before he motioned between him and Palmer. A question visible despite the lack of words.

Palmer just smiled seductively before she gave her tits a slap on each and a squeeze afterwards, pushing them together as she leaned forward in invitation. "You're not having fun with your hands tonight Marine," she jiggled them again, just enough for the Marine to accept her invitation.

A few minutes later, Palmer has her legs spread wide with a good cock pumping in her tight asshole. Her hands lay splayed on the elevator doors and her boobs swung back and forth as the Marine fucked her ass, clapping her fat cheeks and slapping his balls against her needy, wet cunt. Palmer arched her back and threw her head back as she gasped and moaned loudly, uncaring if they were caught in the middle of some good anal sex, as the elevator.

And in Palmer's mind, as another orgasm came, the Commander wonders if it was a good idea to come to practice naked.

XxXxX

The next day, Palmer was typing on her computer before a notification popped up, interrupting her workflow. She raised an eyebrow at the mail before opening it. Aside from the beginnings of a sex schedule, there was a file attached to it.

She opened it, skimmed through it, and gave an amused smirk at its content.

"I guess we're gonna have some more fun today," Palmer stated, standing up and strutting towards the door. She didn't bother turning off her computer, leaving the message opened and exposing its content.

It just reads 'Gym room at 0300, no clothes.'

XxXxX  
It doesn't feel as well as the first one, though. But I'd say it still has some improvement.


	3. Mutual Benefits

XxXxX

The corridors of the S-Deck was quiet as Palmer walked, with the occasional crewman and patrols passing by. She was walking to the gym of the deck, planning on doing some private reps since she couldn't sleep. It was night time on the ship, and most of the Spartans were in their quarters asleep or otherwise. The Commander thought to herself how perfect the time was, she has the S-Deck mostly to herself, and so she was going to use that opportunity.

Approaching the gym area of the Town, Palmer was humming a tune when she entered the locker room of the gym. The room was quiet, and was a bit dark with fewer lights on than usual. The ceiling lights were spaced, leaving some areas dark and others bright, and the long rows of lockers left some pretty dark spots that were a bit hard to see into. But Palmer didn't mind, and placed her duffel bag onto a bench under one of the lit areas of the locker room. And then something caught her attention, making the Spartan Commander twist her head sharply in alarm as she scanned the area.

Not even a moment, and already Palmer was tense. The brunette Commander let out a sigh through her nose, slightly exasperated how even during her peaceful hours she had to keep some level of weariness.

"Can't catch a break…," she said under her breath, focusing on just what caught her attention. She realized it was voices that caught her attention, and from the sound of it, they were her Spartans. Two voices, both male, were talking from down the other side of a row of lockers. They sounded casual, even relaxed, and Palmer focused just a bit more on what they were saying.

Their topic certainly made her raise a brow.

"I mean- I'm all for it, but I don't want my balls ripped off," one of them stated, a bit of apprehension in his voice as he spoke. He had a slight accent, and sounded a bit young.

His partner sounded a bit more sure, a bit more teasing, "Yeah, I know. I was just wondering how'd you do it." His partner had a deeper voice, and was probably his teammate.

The younger of the two voices chuckled rather sardonically, a bit of caution in his voice as he responded, "It'd be an obstacle and a half, man. The Commander's not an easy woman."

Palmer was suddenly more interested in this conversation. She quietly stepped a bit closer down the row, reaching a break in the lockers where the sides were connected, and subtly leaned to barely see the silhouette of a Spartan standing with his arms crossed.

The conversation continued without a hitch, and even picked up a bit of enthusiasm on the older of the two when he spoke, "But worth the risk though, right?"

The younger replied with some enthusiasm as well, agreeing to his partner with a tone Palmer was familiar with, "Oh yeah. She's a dream come true. Commander's got some sweet curves on her alright."

The older Spartan chuckled, agreement in his voice as a clap echoed slightly across the room, probably a high-five, "Damn straight. Can't keep my eyes off that body of hers whenever she's in the 'suit."

The younger hmm-ed in agreement, "Hugs her way too good. I'm actually wondering if she even has underwear underneath."

Palmer smirked; oh if they knew the times she went out without them. It started becoming a practice for the Commander to not wear anything but her bodysuit, the mere reminder that she could potentially flash her nipples a bit of a turn on. Of course, it wasn't always.

Thinking she should quietly intervene, Palmer went back to her spot and began changing out of her bodysuit, preparing herself for what is likely to be a very naughty nightly gym session. She made sure to keep herself quiet as she shimmied the bodysuit off of her, leaving her in nothing but her thin thong. Then she pulled out her gym wear from the bag : a white, low-cut sports bra and equally low-cut booty shorts. Putting them on, keeping an ear out for the two Spartans on the other side, and finally slipped on her shorts. She adjusted her bra, making sure her F-cups were correctly displayed.

When she was as done, when she gave a once over of the way her curvy amazon physique is presented, Palmer turned back and subtly went back to the two conversing Spartans. From the sound of it, none of them were any wiser to her presence, something she noted in the next training session, and were even getting a bit more bolder in their conversation. By the time she was back where she was, they were rather blatant in their intentions towards her.

"-ably during training? I dunno, get her into a maintenance closet and just start pumping into her in there?" the younger one said, a bit unsure.

"Shit, that's a classic. I'd probably have her during shower time, just getting right behind her when she's too busy cleaning herself. Straight up thrusting into her with hands on those big breasts of hers," the older said wistfully, his hands probably mimicking groping motions. His younger teammate chuckled just as Palmer was, the Commander wondering with amusement at their tactics of getting between her legs.

Then make sure you know who's around you first, bud, Palmer thought with a smirk, already thinking of what training she's having them do tomorrow. She waited a few more moments before she then made her appearance, casually walking into their line of sight with a confident smirk on her lips.

And as expected, the Spartan standing, a dark-skinned man of probably early-thirties, was wide-eyed when he spotted her. His partner had a look of confusion in his face before he turned to where he was looking, and freezing up as well. His younger partner was a Caucasian man of mid-twenties, and he looked as if a Brute caught him barehanded and naked.

"Got some big balls to talk like that boys, especially about me," Palmer exclaimed, smirk still in place as she stood between the two with her hands on her hips. She looked between them both, smirk going a bit higher when they still had the same scared-shitless look on them, and continued. "In fact, I might even say I'm impressed."

Both of the Spartans, Palmer amusedly thought, kept their stiff postures and wide-eyed features locked as they stared at her. The younger of the two managed to snap out of his shock and stuttered a response, standing up in a panic as he spoke, "C-Commander Palmer! We-We were just finishing up and-" His mouth snapped shut when Palmer raised a hand to him, amusement on the Commander's face.

"Don't talk when you can't, Greene. I can't understand you when you do," she stated, receiving a vigorous nod from the younger Spartan, Greene. Looking between the two again, Palmer spoke once more, taking a step forward as she addressed the two of them.

"Now, what's all this talk of me getting some good boning?" She asked with a brow raised and a slight accusing tone to her question. Her eyes switched between the two, noting the extra rigidness to both of their body when she asked.

"Well? I thought you boys had some big balls, talking big on how to fuck me senseless," her eyes focused on the dark-skinned man's, a bit of a daring glint in her stare. He was avoiding eye-contact, staring straight down anywhere but Palmer. "Well Joshua? What happened to that mean streak of yours? You talked easy on catching me in the showers, hands on my tits," Palmer taunted, getting a bit closer until her tits were just an inch apart from him.

Her tone went low when spoke to him, a daring undertone in her voice, "If you got the balls to say it, then look at my tits." She waited for a bit, head cocked to the side with an easy smirk on her lips, and scoffed in amusement when Joshua kept his eyes straight.

Palmer lazily turned to Greene with the same look and taunted, "And you Greene?" The younger Spartan gave no answer, merely gulping silently. Palmer shook her head lightly before she turned around and stood in front of Greene, round and firm cheeks just in front of Greene's crotch. Palmer looked over her shoulder at him and baited even further, "Well? Here's my ass, Spartan. Aren't you gonna take it? Just like you said you would?" She jiggled her ass enticingly, attempting to provoke the young Spartan into action. But aside from the pitched tent, a very impressive one if Palmer was honest, Greene kept still.

When no other reaction came through, Palmer took a step forward and turned to face them both with an unimpressed look on her. She looked at them both unimpressed, and even a bit disappointed, "Are you two just talk? All bark no bite?" The two of them did not respond, merely staying silent and uncomfortably stiff.

They both jolted when Palmer raised her voice, placing it somehwere in between her normal talking voice and her commanding one, "Don't tell me that talk of yours were just for show." She gave the two a bit more of her disappointed stare before sighing briefly, "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Then she stood before Joshua and took hold of the Spartan's own growing erection, causing him to stifle a surprised grunt. She leaned in closer to him and spoke low, voice husky yet commanding, "Why don't you make true to your words and start groping my fat ass." When the older Spartan looked at her in surprise, Palmer just smirked confidently as she stroked the man's impressive length through his shorts. He was a bit hesitant, a bit scared as well, but eventually the black Spartan wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her bubblebutt. Slowly, he started to grope the flesh, smacking and jiggling them as he became a bit more confident.

And whilst Joshua groped her, Palmer turned to the side, spotting Greene's own surprised look, and gestured to come closer. "And you, get behind me and playing with my tits." Greene took a moment to process her words before nodding and took two steps to stand behind the Spartan Commander. He looked a bit unsure, but then he had Palmer lean back a bit before cupping her heavy breasts. And then before long, Palmer was groaning from the two Spartans' ministrations. Her free hand reached back and slipped into Greene's shorts before grabbing his cock, stroking it slowly. And her other hand slipped into Joshua's own and began stroking as well.

Both of their sizes impressed Palmer, and the Commander gave an approving stare at the both of them. "I guess you both do have some big balls...," her hands became a bit more grabby and started exploring the rest of the two Spartans. Both of them gave grunts of approval as well when she did, clearly becoming more confident judging by their more vigorous groping.

When it was starting to get a bit more heated, Palmer stopped the both of them by letting go and pushing them both back, much to their, and also her own, chagrin. Greene was bit more bolder when he gave an aggravated stare at Palmer before she glared back, reminding him who was actually in charge. Greene just backed down.

"You two, one on each side of the bench," she ordered towards said bench, the two obeying her quietly. Then Palmer took a seat between them, one leg on each side of the bench, and then took hold of their shorts and pulling them down slowly. Greene's cock was the first to flip up before shortly followed by Joshua's, and then Palmer took hold of both if them by the base and began stroking them. Palmer gave the two impressive cocks an appreciative glance at each of them, admiring their length and width as she stroked them both. They weren't as impressive as Kael's own cock, but they were impressive by human standards.

She spat on both of them before continuing to stroke on them. And as she stroked, she looked up to the two Spartans and gave them both a daring smile, her taunt easily taken by both of the Spartans, "Don't let me do all the work boys, or are those balls blue by choice?"

Joshua was the more eager of the two to take Palmer's taunt, and he took the Commander by the back of her head before pulled her towards his cock. Palmer just opened her mouth and took in his cock rather eagerly and began sucking. Her lips forming a light seal around his cock as she sucked.

Not to be outdone, Greene took a different initiative and, whilst enjoying the surprisingly good handjob, grabbed Palmer's bra strap and pulled it down, giving him easier access to her amazing tits. He slipped them down as far as they could, then slid his cock under one of her heavy teat. The combined titfuck and handjob felt too good and Greene gave a moan of pleasure as he slowly pumped his hips.

"Shit, not expecting this from- from you, Commander," Greene groaned out, followed by an agreeing grunt from Joshua, his hand keeping Palmer on his cock. The brunette Commander just picked up her pace as an answer, much to the two Spartans' pleasure. The locker room was filled with the lewd sounds of wet sucks and moans and groans as the three Spartans had their fun.

But just before they could get any closer, Palmer pulled herself off of Joshua and pushed Greene back, her breathing a bit heavy with her eyes looking at them both with approval. "That's the spirit, boys," she congratulated them with a smile, her hands keeping a steady pace. She looked down between the two cocks, giving them brief suckles on their heads, before suggesting, "I think it's time we move it up a pace."

Both of the men agreed quickly. Palmer gave them both approving smiles before guiding the two Spartans by their cocks. Now they stood before her front and back, bench between their legs with Joshua and Greene respectively in front of her and behind her. She let Greene go and spoke over her shoulder, her now free hand giving one of her bubbly cheeks a hard smack as she arched her back, "Rip those shorts off of me if you want, just get that fat cock in me." Greene gave a confident smirk before he grabbed the hem of Palmer's shorts and, using his enhanced strength, managed to rip them apart, revealing her creamy buttocks and pussy lips. He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up a bit before ripping the rest of her shorts off and pulling her thong to the side, then lined up his lubed up cock against her wet lips.

Palmer let out a long staggered moan as her pussy was penetrated, her inner walls being split apart with each inch of cockmeat sliding in. When Greene was balls deep in her, he savored the Commander's tight walls around his meat before he started pumping, his hips lightly clapping her ass. And with a cock in her, Palmer switched her focus, eyes now staring intently at the throbbing cock she was stroking. She didn't say anything, but her eyes looked up to Joshua with a lusty look before she took it in her mouth again. Her head bobbed back and forth along the cock length with her tongue sliding underneath it, its musky smell clouding Palmer's mind.

Joshua let out a deep groan as Palmer sucked him off, "Damn Commander, you know how to please a man." He placed a hand behind her head again, pulling her deeper. Palmer just gave a groan of pleasure of her own in response.

With two cocks spitroasting her, Palmer was slowly losing herself to the combined pleasure, her eyes getting a bit misty and half-lidded. Her other free hand reached up and pulled her bra up to release her round globes, letting them pop out, exposing her hard nipples to the air, and letting them slowly swinging back and forth with each thrust Greene did. Then her hand reached down between her legs and started playing with her now exposed clit, adding a bit more stimulus to her increasingly pleasure-addled mind.

Before long, Palmer absentmindedly noted how Greene was increasing his pace, hammering away at Palmer's womb and hitting her private spots a bit to eagerly. He was close, and Palmer could tell he wasn't going to pull out. But within her cloudy mind, Palmer could careless at the potentially dangerous act, finding a bit more pleasure at the thought of a load of potent seed filling her exposed womb. Her walls tightened a bit in response and it was just enough for Greene to go over the edge, a low, breathy moan coming out of his mouth as he buried himself balls deep into her, shooting his virile cum into her womb.

And not long after, Palmer herself found herself going over the edge, her walls clamped tight and keeping the younger Spartan in her and sealing his cum in her deep. She twitched and jerked as she rode her own wave of pleasure, eyes rolling back in pleasure and moaned deeply, her vibrating throat making her partner in her mouth also climax.

When Joshua came, he growled and placed both of his hands on Palmer's head, surprising the Commander into letting go of his cock to brace herself on the bench, and buried his impressive length deep into Palmer's throat, dick throbbing as ropes after ropes of thick cum shot down into the Commander's stomach. Palmer just moaned deeply from it, enjoying the sudden control the two gained from fucking her.

When the two cocks tapered off, load successfully shot, they both slowly pulled out of the used Commander, dropping onto the bench between their legs and admired their handiwork, heavy breaths all around. Greene had a tired smile on his face when he watched Palmer's stiff, impressive legs keeping her round ass up barely, exposing her fucked and wet pussy that slowly leaked his cum. Joshua looked on impresse at the fucked-senseless face of the Commander, eyes rolled back and mouth hung open, gasping for breath whilst her breasts hung low and round.

The three enjoyed the orgasmic afterthought in silence, labored breaths echoing slightly across the locker room and sweat glistening across their body.

It was eventually broken when Palmer blinked herself out of her orgasmic reverie, her eyes focusing back as she looked down on herself. She whistled, impressed at the two Spartans' work, and shakily stood straight, letting the two ripped pieces of her shorts fall down her legs and keeping her hand on her trimmed pussy, fingers slowly fondling her sensitive clit. Palmer looked between the two, approval in her eyes as she felt a stream of cum leaking our from her cunt.

"Those big balls of yours are real alright," she praised them, her free hand cumming up to grab one of her F-cups. She then focused on Joshua's half-erect cock in particular, a sensual smile on her lips. "But I think I'm gonna need some more proof."

Then she stepped over the bench, the two Spartans now sporting confused and interested stares at her, and casually took off her bra and kicking away the remains of her shorts off. Then she took hold of the straps of her thong and snapped them apart, letting them drop off of her and leaving her naked body exposed. She looked back at the two Spartans before gesturing her head towards where the showers were located, a teasing smile on her lips. "How you boys prove them real in the showers?" Palmer suggested with a wink before heading off, smile still on her lips as the two Spartans behind her frantically took off their clothes to join her.

The next few hours saw the two Spartans using Palmer in a myriad of ways in the showerroom. Palmer found herself on the cold floor on her knees when she head towards one of the stalls, ass high up as Joshua thrusts his cock straight into her pussy. He held her by her elbows as he pumped his hips, pulling Palmer back everytime he pushes himself in, causing his meat to drive deep into Palmer and making her grunt and gasp in sheer pleasure. Her bubbly cheeks rippled and jiggled with each thrust and her pussy walls cried out in pleasure as his balls slapped her clit. And while her cunt was rammed eagerly, her impressive chest were grabbed and pushed together, Greene's still wet cock sliding between them. Greene kept them together as his cock slid up and down, the pillowy heat of Palmer's magnificent breasts enough for him to enjoy.

Before long, Palmer was quivering in pleasure when she came yet again, mouth wide open with a long moan coming out. Her walls tightened up and made Joshua also groan in bliss, his cock shooting up Palmer's already filled cunt and adding another layer of risk as he came inside. Greene was a bit late, but he eventually cooed in sweet release once he went over, his cockhead twitching with each rope of cum splattering over Palmer's amazing breasts.

But where Palmer was still enjoying her orgasmic high, the two Spartans instead recuperated and manhandled Palmer into another position. They had the Commander on her feet against the wall of one of the stalls, her legs spread wide and her hands splayed against the wall. Palmer arched her back and looked over her shoulder with a lustful gaze as she shook her butt, goading them. "This ass needs some good clapping, keep going boys," she goaded, giving one of her cheeks a good slap.

Both Joshua and Greene looked at each other with matching smiles before Greene gestured for his older teammate to go first. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Joshua just chuckled before patting Greene on the shoulder. Then he stepped forward and stood behind Palmer, his eyes slowly taking in the Commander's curves. He looked up and saw her giving him a suggestive look, her eyes glowing with a hungry stare. With a confident smirk, Joshua laid his cock right between Palmer's cheeks and reached with one hand forward in front of her. His other hand grabbed Palmer's small waist as support as he turned on the shower, warm water spraying on Palmer's back. The water ran down her toned back enticingly and trailed along her curves and muscles, with most following down until they reached the crack of her ass. He gave a few experimental thrusts and hotdogged the eager Commander, his now free hand taking a handful of impressive breast meat and playing with them. Then he pulled back a bit and lined himself up with Palmer's asshole, cock sufficiently lubed up.

Palmer kept her eyes on the cock before her asshole and gave it an approving coo, winking her asshole in anticipation. "That doesn't seem like it can fit," she taunted, eyes daringly hungry for the upcoming anal. She watched as Joshua gave her a challenging look before having both of his hands on each of her tits, groping and playing with them as support. And then he gave one hard thrust, forcing Palmer's asshole to stretch uncomfortably and causing the Commander to cry out in both pain and pleasure as she took in a whole dick in one fell swoop.

Palmer could feel how her ass muscles began to reject the sudden intrusion and attempted to squeeze it out, making an impromtu massage to the intruder instead and goading Joshua on. With hands on Palmer's chest, he set a steady pace and began thrusting in and out of her asshole vigorously, each thrust in making Palmer gasp and cry out. Her head threw back and she has her mouth wide open, the pain slowly morphing into more stimulus as her ass took the fucking. Before long, Palmer was enjoying the anal, her mouth letting out her thoughts carelessly.

"Oh god that's it," Palmer goaded between gasps, her hands clenching on the walls as each thrusts sent a wave of pleasure into her mind. "Fuck that ass like you fuck your whore!"

Her unrestrained words sent a shiver of pleasure into her and Palmer was glad it was only them in the showers. Otherwise, this would've been a hell of a lot different. But she pushed those thoughts back when Joshua picked up his pace, encouraged by her words as he hammered his cock deep into Palmer's bowels, his balls slapping against her used pussy. He growled in her ear, his words sending an even more powerful wave of bliss.

"Roger that Commander," the way he said her title, the sarcastic undertone of it, as well as the now very compromising position Palmer was letting herself deeper into her, made her shiver in bliss. She was a their commander, but now she's just their whore for the night, her holes to be filled by them and her body to be showered with their cum.

The sudden thought of blackmail, of using this against her, of them using her whenever they please from now on, has Palmer cry out in an orgasm. Her whole body tensing as shocks of pleasure rippled across her body. The sudden tightness also drove Joshua to the edge, a final thrust that has his cock deep in her bowels as he came.

Both of them, Spartan Commander and Spartan, stayed still as they rode their bliss filled high, letting the water run on their bodies. The both of them was left gasping and out of breath, their enhanced physiology taking a slight toll.

But they were still Spartans, if not a more downgraded version anyways, and that meant they can still go on. So when Joshua recovered first, Palmer knew this was gonna take a long time.

But much to Palmer's surprise, the older Spartan let go of her breasts and gingerly pulled himself out of Palmer's used asshole, leaving it to gape slightly before it tightened back up. He rubbed his semi-erect cock on the Commander's wet ass and cleaned himself up as best as he could before he backed out of the stall.

Tiredly, Palmer looked over her shoulder and watched as Joshua gestured his younger companion to her with a tired smirk.

The younger of the two took the offer with a smile and approached just behind Palmer, letting his stiff cock poke her sensitive pussy before it rested between her legs, twitching eagerly in anticipation. Palmer watched as Greene looked over her with an amused, yet hungry stare, his eyes scanning her wet body with a hint of teasing in them. Then he spoke with a playful undertone in his voice, a rather mocking statement, "You always told us to stand straight Commander. I don't think you're setting a good example here."

Before Palmer could retort or glare at him, Greene reached forward and took Palmer by her shoulders and pulled her back. Her butt bumped into Greene's hips and, acting as an axis, made her straighten herself up when he kept pulling her back. Back now straight with legs spread a bit wide, Palmer moaned lightly at the feeling of the water now running down her front. They trailed enticingly down her chest, dripping from her nipples and down along her stomach and legs, a lewd sight that, if seen, could spell some grievous consequences for Palmer.

But Palmer couldn't careless in the moment, eagerly waiting for Greene to act. She glanced over her shoulder and spoke huskily to the young Spartan, a hint of her authority leaking through as well as sass, "Wouldn't be that way if none of you weren't trying to hide your boners."

Palmer saw Greene grinned before her took a hold of her wrists, pulling them back and down to keep her straight. Then he used one hand to guide his cock to her asshole, head against her back entrance, before holding both wrists and thrusting up. Once again, Palmer cried out in pleasure and pain and threw her head back as her eyes went wide at the intrusion. And then they rolled back when the pumping began again, her whole body now jerking up with each thrust. Her tits, unhindered, bounced and jiggled lewdly as Greened fucked her, nipples blurring slightly with each thrust of his cock up her asshole.

Once again, Palmer's legs felt like jelly as she was anally fucked, the only support being the Spartan behind her who kept her up with his pumping. It was an experience, a bliss filled one as she was used. And once again, Greene reminded Palmer just what this experience is gonna cost her. "I-I guess this means you're gonna help us take care of them, Commander?" Greene said into her ear, the tone, the context, everything about this, adding pleasure to this already risky act.

Palmer spoke between gasps, the same authority leaking again, "You better ma-make my time worth it ev-everytime I do, Spartan." The dirty talk, the implications, the consequences, all of it fuel Palmer towards an orgasm. And the brunette Commander found herself cumming again, amidst Greene's increasing thrusts. She groaned out in nirvana as she came, the strong sensation made longer with the younger Spartan's thrust. And then made a bit more stronger when Greene came, his throbbing cock deep within her pulsing as he shot his cum.

Both were left gasping for breath, though they were still standing as they did. Greene let go of Palmer's wrists, a slight bruising on them, and let Palmer brace herself with her hands on his hips.

"Sh-Shit," Palmer finally spoke, riding down her high. She let the water running for a few more moments before she reached forward and turned it off, moaning a bit when the cock shifted inside her ass. Then she whimpered slight when Greene pulled out, leaving Palmer to stand by herself. She managed to keep up, locking her jelly-like legs up and bracing herself up with the walls of the stall. And behind her, she finally heard the sound that would seal the deal to this whole thing. The click of a phone that meant she now was under control of two of her subordinates. She looked back, and saw Joshua with a phone in hand, grin on his face as he lightly stroked his cock. He looked at her back with a smug look that reminded her of her thoughts.

And she was getting horny again from it.

She braced herself with one hand and let the other rest on her hip as she looked back at the two Spartans behind her, schooling her features back into one of commanding as she spoke between breaths. Let them know just what she really thought, "You're not gonna need those photos if you ask me."

Both of them looked at her with a bit of confusion as well as curiosity, a bit unaware of what she meant. Palmer elaborated further with a chuckle, a suggestive smirk as she smacked her hand on her ass and squeezed it, "Starting from today, aside from actual ops, training or otherwise, you two are to relieve yourselves with me during anytime of the day."

Both of them looked at her with wide eyes as she spoke, surprise in their face. Palmer just continued, confidence in her voice as she blatantly ordered them to use her anytime, "Failure to do so will result in your time in constant training with Blue and Red Team." The two Spartans eyes couldn't have gotten any wider when they heard the subtle threat, but they did when she elaborated further.

"For as long as they like," she finished with a wide smirk on her lips. Taking amusement at the wide eyed and gaping mouth look of the two, a hint of fear were in their eyes. She felt a bit bad, but then again, it would benefit their fireteam. She pushed those thoughts away when she noticed their slowly softening cocks, a reminder of her orders.

"Did I mention those orders are in effect by now?" she offhandedly threatened them, shaking the both of them out of their fear as they looked at each other. The two looked at each other a bit unsure, but then Joshua smirked, followed by Greene as they wordlessly agreed to something.

Joshua gestured to Palmer with his phone before he spoke, "You heard the Commander, Greene. Orders are in effect. You go first, and take your time."

Palmer raised a brow just as Greene was, both wondering what the older Spartan was planning. Greene was more vocal in his curiosity when he asked, "And you?"

Joshua just shook his phone, a gesture that both the Commander and younger Spartan took a cue on. Palmer's heart skipped a beat at the thought of being recorded, yet excitement coursed through her body. Greene just smiled wide and nodded.

Before long Palmer was manhandled again into squatting a bit, back arched with her hands behind her head as Greene rammed his cock back into Palmer's filled pussy, pushing back the leaking cum in again as he held her by her hips. Her bountiful tits bounced up and down, her dark nipples a blur as she was in turn bounced on the Spartan's cock. She moaned out in pleasure, looking at the recording phone intently as she bounced.

And as they went on, to the point where the three of them were narrowly caught by another night owl Spartan, causing them to move out and into a maintenance closet, Palmer wondered how she's gonna fix her schedule with this development.

It was quickly overshadowed by the mindnumbing experience of two cocks taking each of her hole.

XxXxX

Yaaaas. Another chapter finished. I found out you can escape writer's block by just forcing up an idea and writing it down immediately. It helped a lot. And certainly to many of you who's enjoying this piece of mine.

Anyhow, a little bit of trivia, I'm having this be post-whatever-conflict-that-ever-happened and is why Red Team's on the Infinity.

Anyhow, I do hope you enjoy the adventures of Palmer slowly having some discrete fun in the Infinity.

Thank you!


	4. A Hard Replacement

XxXxX

"Get up! Don't think you'll get some rest during a real fight!" Palmer exclaimed as she watched two Spartans dueling in the ring. She circled the ring they were in, and observed how the two fought. Just now, one of them was knocked down when he missed the leg sweep of the other, catching him off guard.

As the two were readying for another round, the Commander observing them carefully, Palmer was interrupted out of her watch when the door slid opened. She looked to the side to see an Elite in full battle harness coming into the room, the sounds of grunts and punches idly echoing as the Elite approached Palmer.

When he was close enough, Palmer greeted him with a friendly, and subtly suggestive, smirk, "Kael, nice to see you."

The Elite nodded in response with a smile, or the equivalent of it, as he stood besides the Commander. Subtly, he looked up and down the Commander's body before he returned Palmer's greeting, a more suggestive tone in his deep voice, "And to you as well, Commander."

Palmer rolled her eyes at the Elite's blatant intentions as she leaned on one leg, a question coming out of her lips with a smirk, "What brings you here Kael?"

The Elite turned to the dueling Spartans and watched them for a bit before he spoke his thoughts, an almost apprehensive tone in his voice as he spoke, "For the next two weeks, I am to be recalled to assist in an operation requiring us."

Palmer reacted calmly outwards, uttering a simple 'Ah' as she turned back to the dueling Spartans just as the once losing Spartan gained an upper hand. But inwardly, she swore a bit. Just when she was beginning to enjoy his company, both his presence during their 'sessions' and outside of it, he was going now. She turned back to him again and asked casually, an inquisitive gaze in her eyes, "So you came here for that?"

Kael glanced at Palmer briefly, then casually remarked with cock of his head, "Of course not. I came here for a final duel." His split jaws pulled back into the smile again, eyes suggestive as he brushed a claw against Palmer's thigh.

Palmer's lips pulled up into a smile as well at the suggestion, her arms crossing under her breasts. She gave a dismissive wave at him before speaking low enough for the Spartans in the ring to not hear, but high enough for Kael to not miss, "0200. I'll wait here."

Kael smiled again at her words before nodding, turning around and discretely reaching groping a feel on Palmer's ass before leaving the room. Palmer cooed low at the subtle touch, her heart skipping a beat at the ballsy move. She glanced over her shoulder to see the door closing behind Kael, a smirk on her lips before she returned to the two Spartans. Just as the former loser managed to pin down the former victor.

Palmer kept the smirk when she congratulated him.

XxXxX

Walking down the corridors of the S-Deck nearly or fully nude, always made Palmer considering doing it on a regular basis. These nightly walks, whenever she was reaching to a destination for some fun or otherwise, and depending if she wasn't having sex in her own quarters, has her liking the thought more.

Was she developing an exhibitionist streak? Maybe, she couldn't honestly tell. At times, she would frown at the thought, finding it a bit degrading or even shameless. But it was growing on her, and as she walked down in the sheer, white and red lingerie towards the training room, Palmer thought of being discovered in this act. And by the time she had arrived, the brunette was sporting a wet spot between her legs. She was considering being a bit more risky.

She casually strolled in the locker room, eyes looking around for any night owls, before entering the main gym area. Again, much like the last few nights she's been having fun in here, the lights were half off, leaving some of the room shrouded in darkness. She looked around again, noting the emptiness of the place, before focusing on one of the extra rooms. It was lit, and the windows it had showed an Elite waiting.

Palmer brightened up at the sight and approached the room.

The door swung open once she reached it and Palmer strutted in, swaying her hips as she entered. The light patter of her footsteps alerted the Elite and has him raising his head from it's meditating position. The Elite sat in the middle of the boxing arena, clad in nothing but a loin cloth, with his claws on his knees and was obviously meditating before Palmer arrived. Now, he was staring blatantly at Palmer's risqué clothing, the loin cloth slowly rising from between his crossed legs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…," Palmer casually said with a sly smirk, approaching the ring and climbing in. She made sure to exaggerate some movements, highlighting her impressive curves and giving Kael a show, when she climbed up. Then, when she was on, the Commander waited patiently for Kael, watching with hungry eyes when the Elite stood up, his once flacid cock now stiff and standing, a loin cloth over it.

She kept her eyes on the cock as Kael approached her, watching it swing from side to side before it was hanging before her stomach. Twitching and throbbing, Palmer raised a hand and trailed her fingers beneath it, eliciting a low groan from Kael, as her fingers travelled along the cock's soft ridges. When she looked up, Palmer had a sly smirk on her lips as she locked eyes with Kael. "Liking what you see?"

Kael growled low, a claw rising and gingerly placed on her wide hips. He ran his hand up her hips and to her waist before going down to her impressive, toned thighs. Thick and built, he squeezed them carefully, making Palmer moan in her throat at the touch. "Indeed. I'm surprised at its juxtaposition. It keeps you covered, yet reveals so much," he complimented Palmer's sheer lingerie, eyes running along Palmer's body.

Palmer chuckled huskily at the compliment and slowly wrapped her hand around Kael's cock as best as she could. "Good, I thought you should know what us human females wore when we're expecting some good fun," she explained, raising another hand and wrapping it around the cock she was eager to take in. She stroked Kael well to cause him to groan again, keeping the loin cloth over his cock as she did. She didn't know why, but the act of keeping the loin cloth barely covering his cock was quite sexy to her.

Kael just growled in agreement as his cock was handled well, his other claw reaching up to Palmer's shoulder as he kept the other on her thigh. He was enjoying her ministrations, and was tempted to take her now. But he held back, and he just let Palmer stroke him. For the time being anyways.

Then, Palmer lowered herself to her knees, keeping her hands on Kael's stiff rod and hovered her lips before his clothed head. She continued stroking when she was down on her knees, her hot breath washing over the covered cockhead. Her well-defined arms could keep stroking for long and Kael knew it, his mind remembered one of the nights where the Commander used only her hands and kept him going over the edge with them alone. Then she touched her lips against his clothed head, her tongue coming out to play with the slit as her lips slowly wrapped around it. It wasn't long, but it was enough to have Kael groaning again, the sensation unique and desirable.

He was going to miss this for two weeks.

His mind was swiped back when Palmer pulled back and instead raised his cock to face up, her head lowering to focus on his testicles. Again, he groaned in pleasure when her mouth met his balls, her tongue and lips doing a good job in sending pulses of pleasure. Palmer kissed them and licked them with fervor that, if seen, could spell some serious disaster for her career. Yet the empty training area lets her indulge in this moment of depravity.

The brunette gave the Elite's balls the worship they deserve and Palmer instantly thought of being in a wedding dress, a sheer and inappropriate one, before people she knew, and kissing the Elite's balls whilst on her knees. Her pussy ached at the idea, at the image of her being so inappropriate. Palmer finished with a pop as she let herself breath, her eyes staring hungrily at the cock she was holding.

She let it go, letting it throb and twitch before her and gave the head one last kiss before she stood up. Having breathed in a good amount of pheromones, as well as the natural musky smell of Kael, Palmer was staring up to him with a demanding lust in her eyes. "You know the drill," she simply said to Kael as she turned around, her hands pulling down her risqué panties.

But once she kicked them off, Palmer missed Kael releasing a breath through his nose before he suddenly grabbed her arm. He twisted it behind her, not enough to harm her, but enough to lock her to his actions before he grabbed her small waist. Palmer cried out in surprise, grabbing the rope of the ring as she was leaned forward, before looking over her back at Kael with a glare that had a hidden eager look as she confronted him, "And just what the hell are you doing?"

Palmer did as best as she could to hide her eagerness of the current situation. She was in a vulnerable position, and she was now at the whim of Kael's will as she was held by him. But it seemed the Elite was quite perceptive to see through her façade. "I think, Commander, I will be in control today," he emphasized his words with a twitch of his cock against Palmer's entrance. And Palmer knew Kael was aware of her thoughts as his cockhead rubbed against her increasingly wet pussy lips.

She didn't manage to get a word out before Kael pushed in slowly, getting his head inside Palmer. With his grip on Palmer's arm and waist, Kael simply pulled her back enough to push it in. Palmer moaned deeply as the head entered her cunt, splitting her lips aside and making her quiver slightly from its size. She couldn't get over how big Kael was, and always felt like a virgin having her first sex whenever his cock slid into her. Her legs spread wide apart subconsciously when her body recognizes the feeling of a cock entering her, trained from multiple sessions with Kael.

When he pulls out, Palmer whimpered at the empty feeling, despite only taking in his head. And then she cried out, eyes wide and mouth gaping, and threw her head back when Kael both thrusts and pulls her back, driving his cock deep enough to hit Palmer's womb. Palmer's mind went white when the pleasure exploded through her body, her legs turning jelly and her hand gripping tightly unto the rope of the ring. It was a strong feeling, and Palmer felt a mini-orgasm rock her body when it did.

After that, Kael started moving, keeping a good pace on his thrusts as he pulled Palmer back in sync with his thrusts. His head hammered Palmer's womb constantly and it sent unique shocks of pleasure up the Commander's spine and into her mind, battering her defenses and driving Palmer's mind blank. Her legs spread wide, Palmer stood on her toes as she was used like a cocksleeve, her eyes rolling back at the constant waves of pleasure smashing her unprepared mind. Her breasts, still within the confines of her bra, jiggled with each thrust and Palmer moaned and grunted whenever Kael hit her sensitive spot and her ass cheeks clapped with each deep thrust he did.

It felt good, she could barely thought, to be used like a simple fleshlight. Here she was, being fucked so casually and easily, and she was reveling in it. "Oh- oh god yes-! Fuck that pussy!" Palmer breathlessly exclaimed, moaning out her hidden thoughts as Kael used her. With each thrust, Palmer could feel the Elite's heavy balls lightly touching her exposed clit, and let go of the rope to reach down. She was now solely relying on Kael to support her up, and it felt good.

"Oh fuck-! I'm your cocksleeve, I'm your living fleshlight…," she moaned out, her dirty words driving Kael to increase his pace. The slow increase in speed has Palmer increasing her volume as the pleasure mounted quickly, her voice nearly shouting at the end. She unconsciously tightened her walls as her orgasm came closer, hugging Kael snuggly and making sure Palmer felt every single ridge slightly widening her lips every-time they went in and out.

Kael increased his pace to the point where Palmer was now feeling as if a jackhammer was hammering her pussy, her tongue lolling out a bit at the speed and her hard nipples managing to pop out of her bra. Her toes barely touched the floor of the ring and Palmer could already feel her orgasm near-

Palmer's mind went white again when her orgasm hit, a massive wave of pleasure rocking her whole body as she moaned out loudly in nirvana. Her head was thrown back, her eyes rolling back from the sheer bliss while her tongue lolled out. Her fingers playing with her clit pinched her it in response to her orgasm and enhancing the experience while her toes curled up, leaving Palmer to only be supported by Kael. All while her body twitched and tensed up in response, in particular her pussy walls suddenly wrapping around Kael's cock tightly enough.

Already close to coming himself, with the sudden tightness on his cock, Kael was pushed over the edge as his cock throbbed inside Palmer with each rope of thick cum shooting out. His head, smashed deep into Palmer's pussy, ejected his load straight into Palmer's womb, unknowingly prolonging her orgasm as the genetically incompatible seed flooded her baby oven. Kael growled as he came, keeping Palmer close to his hips as he shot his load.

It took a while for both of them to recover from the high, especially Palmer. And when Kael was the one to recover first, he blinked in surprise at the silly look Palmer had; tongue lolling out in a smile with her eyes rolled back, he gave a tired at the fucked-senseless Commander before a thought passed his mind.

With an eager look, he capitalized on the Commander's lack of awareness and turned around to rest his back on the ropes of the arena. Then he let go of Palmer's arms and held her with both claws on her waist before he began thrusting again, with a better grip on Palmer to assist this time.

Palmer was just beginning to recover from her high, vaguely noticing the world spinning as Kael turned and grabbed her by the waist, her arm released, before she felt the hammering begin again, and her eyes widened again in surprise before rolling back, the remnants of her orgasmic bliss suddenly prolonged and enhanced with the continued fucking. With both arms now free, Palmer reached up and mindlessly pulled her heavy breasts out of her bra and began squeezing them, her legs widening to each side of Kael until she was fully supported only by him.

"Fuck yes, this bitch needs that fucking cock so bad. Fucking drive that thing up my pussy!" Palmer mindlessly cried out, uncaring at the prospect of people hearing her. It was fortunate that no one was in the gym at the time, yet her mind pictured the surprised faces of her Spartans seeing her being used by Kael and her enjoying it.

Ass clapping, breasts bouncing, legs wide and face silly, Palmer was a picture of a slut as she rode the Elite cock, her trimmed pussy a sight to see as it increasingly made both of their groin areas glistening wet. A thin sheet of sweat covered the both of them, and Palmer had a bit of saliva dribbling down her chin.

Again, Palmer felt her body tensing for an orgasm before her mind went white again, her while body cumming in bliss as she moaned out loud in pleasure. Her curvy body was an enticing sight to behold when she came, the image of a fucked silly slut being used by an Elite. And again, Palmer's womb was overfilled when Kael growled out his own orgasm, the tight seal of Palmer's pussy not enough to prevent if from overflowing. As the Elite's cock throbbed out a thick rope, her pussy failed as it desperately tried to keep it in, streaks of alien cum flowing out and making a mess of the two's groins.

This time, Palmer managed to pull herself out of her bliss-filled mind and tiredly looked back over her shoulder, her eyes hazy and half-lidded as she smiled wistfully at Kael. Her words were out of breath, and she spoke between each gasp of breath, "Yo-you've got some serious spunk, taking me like that."

Kael, out of breath as well, smiled tiredly as he kept Palmer planted on to his pole, "You did not complain anyway."

Palmer gave him a tired chuckle before she turned forward and let go of her breasts. She reached behind and began fiddling with her bra before she unclasped it, taking it off and throwing it away as she laid both of her hands on Kael's wrists. She sighed in pleasure when her glorious mounds were released, leaning back a bit as she closed her eyes. Then she turned back to Kael and gave him her sly smirk, her hands squeezing his wrists suggestively while she tightened her walls around Kael's slowly hardening cock. "I didn't, and it looks like you're ready for another round," she teased.

Kael growled in lust filled hunger.

But before he could begin, Palmer reached out a hand and placed a placating hand on his chest. Kael looked up to her with a curious gaze, and Palmer smiled suggestively as she spoke, voice husky and low, "Why don't you lay down on the ground and bounce me hard on your pussy destroyer? Pull me by my hands?"

Kael grunted in agreement and stood up from the ropes of the ring, keeping Palmer on his cock as he gingerly lay down on the floor. When he did, Palmer kept her legs wide removed herself from his cock, a significant amount of cum pouring out of her constantly used hole, and guided it to her asshole before reaching her hands behind. She then gingerly stretched her bumhole as she slid down on it, their combined juices making a good lube, and grunted when she felt her ass touch Kael's hips.

Then the Elite grabbed her by her wrists and kept a good hold on her before he started humping his hips up, and Palmer cooed in pain and pleasure when the Eite cock impaled her again, her breasts bouncing once by her strong thrust. She was beginning to recover before Kael began bouncing his hips, constantly impaling Palmer deep and making her bounce.

And with each bounce, Palmer was gasping for breath as her boobs bounced up and down, her dark nipples a blur. Her bubble butt clapped noisily and the Elite's balls slapped her leaking pussy as they both fucked, Palmer grunting and groaning at the forced stretching of her anal tunnel. Her teeth was clenched and she felt a degree of pain as she was stretched before it was overcame by her pleasure, the sensation becoming more enjoyable.

And as the two became lost in their own pleasures again, both lost track of the time. Palmer couldn't careless about what the time as she enjoyed herself and Kael couldn't keep a good track of it, too busy making Palmer as his own pleasure toy. But eventually, after many orgasms and copious amounts of cum, the two were suddenly interrupted when the lights brightened.

Palmer had been busy sliding her impressive breasts around Kael's cock when she noticed the increased amount of light. She adorned a brief look of panic and met Kael's eyes and saw the same. Both of them schooled their features when they realized just what was happening and quickly acted, cleaning up the area they were using with their minimalist clothes. They realized they needed to hide for the time being when they heard voices, and Kael was quickly lead towards one side of the room by Palmer.

For both of them, Palmer thought it convenient that the room they were using had a maintenance closet, and quickly shoved the thought away as she pushed Kael in. It was a tight fit, and the brunette Commander barely managed to close the door before they were seen.

Now, as they listened carefully to anything suspicious beyond the door, Palmer assessed their current situation, and found it highly suggestive. Being as the closet could fit two humans, having an Elite in it meant it was a tight fit, and that meant Palmer was pushed against Kael. With her back facing the door, Palmer's boobs was squished against Kael's broad chest and she felt his semi-erect rod against her stomach. She looked up to kael, a raised brow and sexy smirk, and began grinding her hips against him. Kael looked down at Palmer, then up to the door, before returning her gaze with a shake if his head. "This is a risky situation, Commander."

Palmer scoffed, a taunting tone on her voice, "You've got the balls to fuck me senseless, but loses it when there's people around?" She waggled her eyebrows and reached up to Kael's claws and pulled them down, placing them on her firm ass cheeks. Then she raised one leg and placed her hands on his chest, leaning back a bit to give him a clear view of her pillowy boobs. She resumed her grinding with her taunting and sexy smirk, a daring glint in her eyes as she goaded Kael.

Kael growled at her for a bit before his claws properly grabbed her ass, relenting when Palmer showed no signs of stopping.

And with his grip strong, Palmer raised both of her legs, Kael the only thing keeping her afloat. It was an obvious incentive for him, and the Elite utilized it by adjusting the eager and daring Commander over his once again hard cock. He slowly lowered her onto his pole, suppressing a groan of pleasure when her tight walls hugged his cock once more. And Palmer hissed through gritted teeth as she was filled again. Wrapping her legs around his hips, Palmer quickly stuffed her panties into her mouth before Kael began bouncing her again, his balls clapping her ass as she was impaled once more. Her muffled moans echoed in the closet, fortunately unheard by the Spartans outside the closet as the two resumed their activities.

At the risk of being discovered, and her reputation sullied, Palmer gripped Kael by his forearms as she moaned through her panties. Her bouncing tits has her eager to be daring and she was enjoying this daring act.

Her mind suddenly pictured the door swinging open, revealing the site of her ass bouncing on an Elite cock and her mouth stuffed with her panties. The thought stimulated her, and Palmer found herself enjoying this even more. Her reputation was on the line, as well as her career, if that door behind her opened, yet Palmer eagerly bounced harder on the cock, wet slaps filling the closet.

The two shifted a bit as they adjusted themselves and now, Kael held Palmer by her thighs and she herself was holding onto his elbows, revealing clearly of Palmer's arched back and bouncing ass.

Palmer threw her head back when an orgasm hit yet again, followed by a restrained growl from Kael as they came together again. The brunette's pussy juice mixed with Kael's own spunk as her pussy overflowed. She couldn't remember how much she took it in and she honestly couldn't careless, only relishing in the sensation of having her womb filled to the brim with cum.

And as Palmer relished in their orgasms, Kael shifted again and has Palmer on the closet floor, her elbows and knees supporting her body as he towered over her, her breasts resting on the floor. She tried to look over her shoulder to see the penetration but was stopped when he growled, his deep voice warning Palmer, "Keep your head forwards or down, I want you to anticipate, you eager whore."

His dominating words sent a shiver up Palmer's spine and she was left wanting and anticipating as waited, ass high up and revealing her naughty and used holes. It was a miracle she stayed this tight, but something ONI had done allowed her body to keep being as tight as it is, something Palmer's honestly thankful for. She didn't doubt her holes would be ruined if they didn't.

Her waiting was reward when she felt his cock push aside her anal walls again, her hands turning into fists and her toes curling as she groaned through her panties. Her anus always tried to push the intruders out and it always resulted in her enjoying the feeling. And then Palmer was rocked forward when Kael bottomed out, driving deep into Palmer's bowels with one thrust. His claws rested between Palmer head as support before he started humping, rocking Palmer back and forth as she was fucked doggy. Breasts swinging back and forth, Palmer was cross-eyed as she was fucked, grunts and muffled groaned coming out of her stuffed mouth.

Already a mess, Palmer felt something run 'up' her stomach, her mind finding pleasure in the thought of her filled pussy leaking and trailing 'up' her toned stomach. And as her ass was fucked, Palmer lost herself in the sensation yet again, mindlessly enjoying the pleasure. Her hidden desire of being commanded, of being dominated, overwhelmed her mind and she was close to cumming yet again.

In the end, the rest of the day found the two stuck in the closet for hours on end. It only ended when they both collapsed from tiredness, Palmer laying on Kael's chest with his cock between them and a claw on her back. And as they both breathed heavily, Palmer tiredly looked up at the exhausted Elite with a lazy smile, "Seems like, seems like this'll be our relationship now."

Kael just placed his other claw on her butt, giving it a grope as an affirmative. Palmer just chuckled tiredly before placing her head on his chest again, closing her eyes for a much needed post-coitus sleep.

XxXxX

Thankfully, the two woke up late in the night, a full twenty four hours passing by since they started their romp, and both got out of the small closet. Palmer gave Kael's cock and on his nose a kiss each before she walked out of the room, the Elite slapping her ass as she walked away. And as she walked back to her quarters, buck-naked and cum covered, Palmer gave a good show along the way to any lucky crewmen or Marine that passed her by. It was a risky move, but she always gave a finger on the lips whenever she did.

It was a move well delivered, but only after giving them some good pictures for added incentive.

When she walked back into her quarters, she found the place just like she left it and went straight for the shower. Just as she turned on the shower, a voice caught her attention.

"Uuhp, Commander Palmer?"

Palmer looked up to the ceiling with a raised eyebrow, her tone curious, "Roland? What is it?"

She could tell what the AI was gonna say, but she still let him speak, if to let him get it out, "Do you… do you want the footage, ma'am?"

His hesitance made the Commander smile in amusement before she returned her gaze to the shower, her tone casual as she replied, "Yep. And keep between us."

She stopped to think for a bit, and then added, "As well as Spartans Joshua Lake and Jack Greene."

The AI gave an affirmative before going silent, leaving Palmer to have her shower in peace.

XxXxX

This one was meant to be a draft for me to keep in mind, but it went so well that I had to keep writing. It was a good run overall, and I'm enjoying this one increase in productivity!

Anywho, with Kael out of the Infinity, Palmer now needs to find some alternative for the Elite's absence. Greene and Joshua could suffice, but after the Spartan Commander's and Elite's last romp for the week, Palmer's gonna need to find someone who can last just as long!

I hope you enjoy!


	5. Hard Places

XxXxX

Palmer, in all of her time as a Spartan-IV, as well as her own time during her ODST days, knew that not all operations would go smoothly. She was aware that variables existed during mission time and kept her minds focused on anything that happens during an op for a solution. Experience taught her well enough about the ever changing landscape of a battlefield or combat zone, and constantly reminded her, at a cost, of any failure of properly reacting to them.

So when the Warthog she was riding shotgun in was overturned from a plasma blast, her helmet dampening both the flash and the sound of it to reduce damage as much as possible, Palmer braced herself as she was sent flying. It wasn't far, certainly wasn't short as well, yet it was enough to have some of the wind knocked out of her when she landed. She shook her head of the shock and pulled her DMR off her back before turning to where the blast had come from, subconsciously noting the equally readying Spartan that pulled their slower comrade to the downed Warthog. Immediately, as Palmer let loose a couple of rounds at the general direction of the enemy, Palmer was hearing follow up reports of the rest of convoy, her mind already seeing an ambush in play.

"Keep in cover and fire back! Stay close to the transports!" She commed immediately as she took cover by the downed Warthog, her SCOUT helmet surveying the forest area they were in for hostile signatures. Her motion sensors blipped multiple contacts moving swiftly amongst the greenery and she was cursing up a storm, mad at how the convoy had been caught with their pants down.

Turning to the two Spartans with her, Palmer noted the slower of the two regaining his senses whilst the other one leg was firing back with his battle rifle, bursts carefully aimed. "Joan, have your team form up and take the enemy out. The rest will provide cover fire," she ordered the Spartan shooting, Joan. Said Spartan acknowledged Palmer with a ping on her helmet before they patted their now active teammate and vaulting over the 'Hog, their comrade taking a few seconds to shake their own head before following suit. And far at the back of the convoy, Palmer saw the two other member's of Joan's fireteam moving out.

Comming the lieutenant of the Marines, she relayed her plans to him briefly before snapping up her rifle and firing again, "Lieutenant! The Spartans of moving up, provide cover fire!" A brief affirmative, and then the Marines, who all had exited out of their vehicles, peeked out and fired at the direction of the enemy. The increased fire out had the desired effect and Palmer noticed the reduced amount of plasma raining down on them, the enemy keeping their heads down at the fire rate Palmer and the Marines were dishing out.

Through her scope, Palmer could see the outline of their enemy peeking its head up, a purple barrel poking out from the bushes, telling her just what was attacking them. The Commander swore, she wasn't expecting Covenant remnants.

Context was needed on where and what was happening to Palmer and her forces, and it would explain why they were being ambushed. Not too long ago, intel provided by ONI showed a potential Forerunner site on one of the many colonies the UEG was recolonizing. Being one of the few UNSC ships filled with people capable of handling these potential and dangerous worlds, aside from the Spirit of Fire, Lasky heeded the call of duty and had the ship be on its way.

That was around a day ago, and ever since the Infinity arrived, Palmer and General David, CO of the Infinity's Marine Corps division, had been busy setting up bases and LZs on the planet. The planet itself was fairly intact, by virtue of containing Forerunner ruins in it, and that meant it still has its surface ecosystem thriving. The same couldn't be said of the human colony on it, but the crew of the Infinity just made sure to pay proper respects to the colonists as they rummage around the area.

And as the bases were built and supplies were ferried down, patrols were made, more out of necessity and habit than anything, but one can't be too careful with what lurks on the planet. The few colonies they had recolonized could attest to the sheer size of the Covenant with how many remnants there were, and Humanity was not willing on losing anything anymore after everything. So it was a good call that the patrols were made, because with the Covenant remnant firing back after the covering fire, Palmer had already relayed their presence on the planet.

"Grenade out!" Palmer cried out a warning as she threw a frag into the treeline, snapping a few shots off before ducking down and hearing the satisfying thump of the grenade. It was followed by the familiar shrieks of Jackals and Grunts as they were hit, and Palmer was keeping her head low when they started targeting her Warthog.

"Helix, status!" Palmer commed the Spartan team as she moved away from her former position. She was met with the shrieks of Jackals as they were shot that coincided with the sudden lack of plasma fire coming their way, Joan remarking with a bit of tension in her voice as she answered.

"Multiple targets. A lot more. Cutting them down but there's a bit too much ma'am," Joan finished with a triple burst before a thump, both from the comms as well as from the short distance, echoed through.

Palmer peeked over the Warthog and saw multiple silhouettes jerking and moving around, plasma fire still audible but now more focused on their own line. And sensing their difficulty, Palmer commed them back whilst gesturing to the Marine on the Warthog behind her's, the Lieutenant, to continue firing. "Alright, hold your ground Spartan, I'm coming in."

With that said, Palmer placed back her DMR on her back and pulled the two Magnums by her thighs off. And without pause, she stood and vaulted over the Warthog and sprinted, covering the distance between the convoy and treelines quickly as the Marines continued providing support fire, adding to the confusion of the Covenant ranks. And when she reached the line, Palmer promptly jumped, thrusters flaring and sending her higher, and started shooting the confused gaggle of Jackals and Grunts from the air before squashing one of the spindly alien's head beneath her boot.

Taking no pause, and utilizing the surprise of her landing, Palmer took aim with each Magnum at two targets at once, landing double taps and headshots amongst the increasingly panicking hostiles. Just a short distance away, the Commander saw Helix team, three of them in particular, holding a loose triangle amongst the rank. She was about to ask them where their fourth member was before a blur ran past her and slammed into a Jackal, smashing it down to the ground with its neck unnaturally bent. The Helix member didn't stop there and proceeded to pull out their dual M7s, firing at any Covvie coming closer to the two.

The Spartan looked briefly over his shoulder at Palmer before he spoke, a playful tone as he backed up to her, "Nice of you to join Commander."

Palmer just turned and faced away from him, back-to-back as both covered their rear. The Commander remarked with a smile under her helmet as they thinned out the herd, "Glad to be. Sounds like you had trouble."

The Spartan, James if she remembered, laughed joyfully as he fired his own dual weapons, keeping his guns trained at all times. "A bit, wasn't expecting a full party anyways," he retorted back, about to take down a Jackal before a torrent of rounds took off most of its upper body. Courtesy of the Marines on the convoy helping.

When the Covenant forces knew they were being slaughtered, they started to break, starting with the Grunts first who ran off screaming with hands in the air. Then the Jackals who were the only ones attempting a tactical retreat by backing up while firing. And when the dust settled, when the last Jackal managed to escape deeper into the woods, Palmer raised a hand to stop any chases happening. She was sure Helix was trained enough to not attempt a chase, but she still reminded them out of habit, a small frown on her face as she kept a gun up.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Palmer saw the three other members of Helix team spread out and kept their guns trained where the Covvies retreated, cautious. When nothing else came up, Palmer dropped her gun and hand, followed slowly by Helix team. She heard one of them approach her, the voice telling her it was Joan, and by the sound of it, she was itching for some action, "Well Commander? What's next?"

Keeping her eyes on the forest, Palmer gave her next orders over the their comms, tone set as she spoke, "Aside from James, the three of you continue accompany the patrol. Tell Lieutenant Kenning we'll scout them out, see where they're based."

She added a moment later when no answer came, a glance behind her as she stated, "And inform the Infinity we've got remnants here."

She was met with a nod of confirmation from Joan who signaled her two teammates back to the convoy, giving James a long look before motioning with two fingers between her eyes and James'. And then she went off, footsteps growing distant as they returned to the patrol.

Then Palmer turned to James, who was looking at her with curiosity despite the helmet covering his features. "What's going on ma'am?" his tone was curious, and rather apprehensive, as he asked, hands keeping a hold on his M7s.

Palmer turned forward as she placed her own pistols back on her thigh plates, keeping a brisk tone while she pulled her DMR off, "Those Covvies has either two options to return to : an outpost of some sorts, or a facility where they've hunkered down." And as she explained, Palmer gave her rifle a brief check, checking her mag count, satisfied with her rounds, "We, are going to trail them back. And see if we can find it."

When she was done, Palmer glanced back again to see James' helmet looking down in contemplation before nodding. He placed back his SMGs and pulled the suppressed sniper rifle off his back, giving it a brief once over as he asked, "And I'm to help how?"

Palmer just looked forward again and spoke over the comm as she began to walk, gun ready and tone serious, "You've got a big gun there, and I can tell men who can use it well."

She knew how odd that sounded, knew how inappropriate it was of her, and yet, she wasn't minding it too much. In fact, that came out way too naturally, and Palmer was sure James was looking at her incredulously or oddly at least. But her worries were rest assured when James responded casually, a confident smirk audible in his words, "Alright then ma'am."

And even that wasn't as innocent as it sounded.

XxXxX

The thick shrubbery of the forest helped well in concealing the two Spartans' silhouettes, and Palmer was thankful for her stealth cloak, her otherwise bright colors flashing obnoxiously amongst the green. And she was even more thankful when James turned his own cloak as well, the Spartan scout ready for an eventual scouting mission.

It wasn't perfect, like how her DMR was unsuppressed, but Palmer had to make do with what she got for now. In the least, she could have James take out any contacts that got too close or otherwise, his rifle equipped for it. And as they trekked through the forest in a brisk pace, following the barely visible tracks on the ground, thank goodness for her SCOUT armor, Palmer kept herself tense and ready as they trailed behind the Covenant remnants. They had a bit of a head start, but their trails kept them within distance.

Both Palmer and James kept eyes looking around in anticipation as they followed the trail, looking for any traps or overwatch that the Covvies could have set up. They were spaced three meters apart, with Palmer in the lead and James behind her. The forest around them echoed with ambient noises as animals and wind went normally with their own lives and way, the leaves above their heads swaying calmly in the wind. It was a calming sight, and James was almost tempted to focus more on the sounds before his comms blinked green, followed shortly by the Commander speaking lowly, "Contact spotted."

James found the Commander's highlight shape crouching before him, prompting him to come closer and crouch just beside her to focus on where she was looking at. His helmet zoomed in and started highlighting the moving shapes and sizes of Covenant guards watching vigilantly, a grey structure behind them. They were a good 300 meters away from the area and was on an incline, meaning James could look over the area well. With target in sight, James stood up again and went to one of the large trees and deployed his bipods on one of its thick roots, sniper position established. It wasn't much, but it gave a good view of the area.

And Palmer found herself agreeing as well when she looked over his spot, good cover as well as a sniper platform. With that in mind, Palmer turned to her own scope and surveyed the area closer as she gave James his orders, "A lot of guards, and patrols as well. I need you to look over me as I get closer."

Without removing her eye from her scope, Palmer could tell James was glancing at her briefly, a question on his lips. It was let out when he questioned over the comms, tone more curious than anything, "Why, ma'am? I thought this was a scouting mission?"

His question has merit, and Palmer felt a bit proud that he was at least keeping a bigger picture in his mind, none too accepting the risk without good reason. Palmer answered with a careful tone, "Sensors picking up something weird, I need to make sure this isn't a trap." There had been times when the Covenant used this trick before, having a force attack and then retreat to a base filled with traps that costs the UNSC more than it should. She remembered an op like that, having been one of the lucky few not caught in it.

The comm was silent for a few moments before James answered with a grunt of confirmation, a hand forming a thumbs up in the corner of Palmer's eye. "I'll keep them off your back, ma'am."

And with an eagle eye set up over her, Palmer stood up and placed her rifle back, pulling her knife out instead for a more quiet method. She would love to exchange any of her weapons for a pair of silenced Magnums, but she wasn't expecting this prompt mission anyway, so she had to make do.

And with that said, Palmer started approaching the site with careful steps and movement, keeping an eye out for any traps on the ground as she did. Assisted with her sensor array, Palmer was the most suited of the two to watch for traps on the ground. Knife ready and body tense, she made sure her steps were silent, movement as minimal as she could to avoid unnecessary noises.

Not even a moment too soon, Palmer's helmet picked up the signature of a mine just two meters away from her. She marked it, then carefully moved around it; it could be of some use later on. And as she moved around the mine, her comm lit up to the low voice of James, his tone brisk as he warned her, "Patrol coming to your left." The Commander's helmet turned to her left and saw two Grunts and a Jackal coming close to her, making her move as quickly and silently as she could to a nearby tree for cover. Her cloak hid her form well, but it doesn't mean she's fully invisible. And she hid herself just in time as the three aliens passed by her, casually avoiding the mine.

When they went pass, Palmer began moving again, marking two more mines on her way closer to the site before another warning sent her to the ground, "Patrol to the right." She saw two Jackals walking closer to Palmer, making her tense up in preparation, and barely missing stepping on her as they passed over her. Palmer released a breath of relief through her nose when they walked away, her legs a little bit jelly from the close call as she continued approaching the site. This was one risky maneuver alright.

When she was close to the sight, a clearing in the forest where the Forerunner structure was in the middle of it, a strange structure consisting of three pillars and a platform, Palmer waited for a patrol to pass before she brisk walked to one of the pillars. It was large, managing to hide her form when she hid behind it and was pulsing softly. Palmer looked around the area and the structure itself for a few moments before she opened her comm again, "Place looks normal, not seeing anything strange yet."

Palmer heard James beginning to talk before the pulsing light glowed bright suddenly. It has the Commander instantly sheathing her knife and pulling her pistols out whilst the aliens guarding it shrieked in surprise at its sudden activation, their weapons aimed hesitantly at it in confusion. The Commander was about to warn James before light blinded her.

From James' point of view, the Spartan was calling out to his Commander frantically as he watched the Forerunner site glow brightly as some sort of light rings formed along the three pillars. And then the space within the pillars and rings warped, blinding everyone and causing James to close his eyes as his helmet compensated the flash, before everything settled down. James was blinking away the flash out of his eyes when he saw the site.

And the Commander was no longer there.

XxXxX

The flash had hurt her eyes enough to close them, and when it turned down, Palmer opened her eyes to see, while she was still on the platform and all, that she was in a completely different place. The three pillars, once glowing brightly, now slowly dimmed down and once again pulsed softly. She looked around, seeing her current situation, and swore softly at the predicament she was in. "Congratulations, Palmer. You've gotten into another situation again," she mockingly congratulated to herself, her arms dropping to her sides in exasperation.

Looking around the place, Palmer studied her current place and sighed in defeat before steeling her resolve. There wasn't any use of complaining about her predicament, so she decided to make use of it. And that meant searching the entire place now.

Raising her pistols up, Palmer carefully stepped off the platform and looked around, taking note of the massive room she was in, the whole place was as bland as it was subtly artistic, and had a lot of glowing highlights placed strategically. It didn't had any windows, and the only thing of note was the platform. The only way out of the room, something Palmer saw just after moving away from the platform, was a double door sized hole in the wall that was blocked by a faint, glowing wall. Taking note of the doorway, Palmer approached it carefully with both pistols aimed, her helmet finding nothing unusual along its sides.

When she was before the doorway, she carefully poked a barrel at it, feeling it reacting like an actual wall as her pistol pushed against it. When she pulled away from it, she checked the barrel of her Magnum and saw nothing damaged. "Huh," she exclaimed in surprise at the lack of damage on her pistol. Flitting between the barrier and her pistol, Palmer had a small frown on her lips when she thought of a rather stupid idea, resulting in her doing it just to see. She pistol whipped the barrier and was met with equal rebounding force when her hand was sent back.

Palmer looked at the barrier in surprise before she watched it change to an orange color. An alien language began speaking over the walls and Palmer reprimanded herself for her brief moment of stupidity, her tone deadpan as she watched the rest of the room turn orange as well, "Good fucking job, Sarah."

Before long, two prongs revealed themselves on the side of the barrier while two more popped out of the floor. Palmer looked at them in confusion and apprehension before she suddenly felt her limbs being pulled. It felt too strong, and felt more like something was pulling her armor instead of her limbs. And then her legs were also spread apart, catching Palmer in surprise when her feet spread wide until they touched the two prongs on the floor. And with her attention wavered, her hands were instantly pulled and attached to the two prongs on the side of the barrier, leaving Palmer spread eagle before it.

The Commander struggled against her magnetic restraints, pulling each of her limbs with slowly increasing panic when she can't. She caught herself before she hyperventilate, and slowly calmed herself down, taking deep breaths to ease her heart. When she significantly calmed down, Palmer looked to the four prongs with an analyzing stare at each, trying to figure out just what they did. "Just what is going on?" she asked herself, looking at the prongs before she was facing the barrier again with squinting eyes.

When something whooshed behind her, Palmer looked back as best as she could to see two Sentinels the size of her torso coming out of two holes on the ground. They looked like the typical Sentinels that the Master Chief had encountered previously, but something was off, and Palmer was too busy to see just what was odd about them before she noticed their blue eyes glowing up and then shooting two thin, electrical lasers to her.

She cried out, in shock rather than pain, and was breathing rapidly as she looked down on her body. Nothing was missing, and Palmer calmed herself down when she didn't see any holes on her. Then, did she notice just what has happened.

Her armor pieces, through some reason, were now off of her and lay on the ground in pieces. It revealed the techsuit beneath her armor, the armored suit hugging her body well and showing her feminine curves. She then realized her head being extremely heavy and found out her helmet was still on, her neck straining a bit to keep her head up. And then relief came when her helmet was removed, her mouth taking in deep breaths as she looked behind her again. She just saw one Sentinel taking her helmet away and placing it onto a raised platform that popped up from the ground. When she felt something moving between her legs, Palmer looked down and saw the other Sentinel picking up the pieces of her armor carefully, taking them to the platform as well.

"What is going on?" Palmer asked incredulously at herself, looking on at the strange process in action. She was about to move again before she felt restraint, and looked back at her limbs to find them cuffed to the prongs now. Her brows scrunched together in confusion and increased frustration at the lack of explanation, Palmer looked behind her and glared at the Sentinels, voice icy as she demanded, "Alright, just what's going on here?" When all of her armor pieces was placed properly, one of the Sentinels turned to her and looked at her cocked to the side slightly before it explained, or tried to at least.

The beeps and blips it did doesn't explain much to her.

Palmer just sighed in exasperation before looking at the barrier, staring right through it to see just what was beyond the thing. She didn't have much luck and gave up when nothing of interest caught her eye. She was caught out of her trance again when a blue light washed over her, causing her to look back again and see the Sentinel scanning her. When it finished, it flew over her head and scanned the front of her, mechanically looking over her body without anything in the glow of its eye.

Palmer gave it a skeptic look as it scanned her, studying it as well. Then her eyes widened in surprise when it finished and reached out with its two arms, causing Palmer to lean back to get away in futility. She was shutting her eyes closed when it reached her and awaited the inevitable pain.

And waited.

And waited.

And then she heard her suit's release sound, followed by the rustling of it being pulled apart, and felt significantly lighter when the techsuit was pulled off. Palmer cautiously opened her eyes and watched at the Sentinel carried her techsuit over her head, leaving her in the inner bodysuit that keeps her comfortable within the armor. She was left even more befuddled at the strange situation.

Palmer was left wondering in absolute confusion at what was happening, her mouth slightly agape at the Sentinel's actions. And then snapped her head forward when she felt the skinsuit itself being undone. "H-hey!" Palmer cried out in futile at the second Sentinel undoing her skinsuit, watching with bated breaths and tense muscles as the Sentinel gingerly removed the skinsuit. She was keeping her panic low, but so far, Palmer was starting to run her mouth, "The hell is this?"

The Sentinel beeped again monotonously before removing the skinsuit, exposing Palmer's naked skin to the regulated air. The brunette Commander gasped when the suit was pulled down, revealing her voluptuous boobs and nipples to the air. The instant her nipples was exposed, they hardened, and Palmer stifled a moan at the sensation. And when it pulled the skinsuit down to her groin area, Palmer was keeping her mouth shut as her lightly glistening and trimmed mound was revealed. "This better be good," Palmer warned the two Sentinels when it finished removing the inner suit, flying between her legs as it properly folded it and placing it on the platform.

Now naked and exposed, Palmer was feeling way too conscious as she stood spread eagled and naked. She looked behind her again and watched as the two Sentinels scanned her armor and equipment before, seemingly satisfied, one of them turned to her. Again, it scanned Palmer's nude and curvy body again, and then beeped twice. Then the two floated away and into the holes again. Leaving Palmer to stand locked onto the prongs. The Commander looked confused for a moment before being surprised, calling out rather heatedly, "Hey, hey! At least let me go!"

When no response came, the Commander sighed exasperated and turned forward again, letting herself being supported by her hands. Now left vulnerable and naked, Palmer dreaded the anticipation that was mounting in her heart. What could possibly make those drones remove her armor? What would their purpose of doing so be? Her mind was running these scenarios so vividly that she was beginning to feel unsettled and uncomfortable, limbs trying insistently to remove her restraints.

She was stopped in her tracks when the barriers finally lowered, revealing a corridor that ended in a dead-end. It was dark, having no light source in it, and it was increasingly unnerving Palmer so much that she leaned back from nothing. And then, three, small, blue lights lit up in the middle. The wall at the end of the corridor shifted and folded until it revealed another Sentinel, this one different than the previous, that started to move out of the corridor. Palmer watched with apprehension and mounting dread as it floated closer until it reached the light, and Palmer's eyes widened at the Sentinel.

Different from the two, this one has a more cocoon look to its main body, with its head being that of elongated head with three optics in a triangle. Four armatures placed like limbs lay close to its body as it floated closer to Palmer and she kept a cautious eyes on it as its head scanned her body. When its done, it spread its limbs out and, from the tips of each armature, extended hardlight tentacles. And then it dawned on to Palmer just what this Sentinel's purpose was, and she was suddenly conflicted on whether to resist or not.

The four tentacles carefully began to slither along Palmer's fair, skin and caressed her, much to the Commander's uncertainty as she flinched from the touch. She was squirming and twitching as it dragged the smooth hardlight against her skin in such a way as to make Palmer's cunt increasingly wet, despite her resistance. "Get off of me-!" Palmer tried to shake the tentacles off, to no avail, and continued to squirm as they kept touching her increasingly needy body.

Despite her resistance, Palmer's heart was slowly beating faster at the thought of some tentacle sex, her mind picturing herself being handled so easily by them as they filled her every hole. Her pussy lips was already glistening well into the ministrations and Palmer was increasingly beginning to react positively to the touch. She was pushing herself against them more rather than away and it was a juxtaposition between her mind and her actual words. "Ge-get off of- me…," she trailed uncertain, her mind slowly accepting the touches. And then she was surprised when the tentacles suddenly became less gentle; her breasts were suddenly wrapped and the two tips of the tentacles holding them splayed open before grabbing onto her mounds. They began squeezing and playing with her nipples and Palmer gasped at the sudden, but increasingly welcomed treatment.

"Oh fuck-!" Palmer cried out in surprise and pleasure before moaning. She felt the other two wrap around her thighs before they started to play with her round ass, slapping and squeezing each cheek. And as she was groped and fondled, Palmer was absentmindedly thrusting her hips forward, her revealed clit and wet cunt desperate to be touched and penetrated. Palmer was beginning to need a fat cock in her and she was moaning out whorishly in need, uncaring of how that made her look like.

Too preoccupied to the first Sentinel's ministrations, Palmer missed the second one floating up from behind the first, this one with three armatures that are slightly bigger. It stayed afloat behind Palmer and extended its own set of hardlight tentacles, two of them going down while the top one snaked above Palmer's head. She saw the tentacle only when she lightly threw her head back in pleasure, her eyes widening at the sudden appearance of the tentacle before it shoved its way down her mouth and throat. And while it started to piston in and out of her mouth, Palmer groaned in surprise when two thicker tentacles found their way into her holes.

She moaned in pleasure when her lower lips was split as the tentacle entered and grunted in pain and pleasure when her tight anal hole was penetrated, their sizes awakening her inner size queen again as they attempted to stretch Palmer out, pushing and pulling in and out of her with gusto as they drove deep into her. Palmer couldn't keep focus of her situation and rode the waves of pleasure smashing her mind in ecstasy as she was fucked, her legs jelly from the pleasure as her tense body relaxed.

Now properly in bliss, Palmer couldn't careless when her arms were released and let them drop to her sides while her legs were released, the two tentacles holding her thighs spreading and raising her legs up. They extended a bit longer and wrapped her entire legs and folded them up, keeping them spread wide and exposed as the thicker ones kept their pace thrusting in and out of her. She was leaned back so that her heavy tits were pulled up and her arms were hang for a moment before the tips on her ass stopped their ministrations to tie Palmer's arms together behind her.

And this was Palmer's position for the next three hours, holes stuffed whilst held up as she was groped and fucked in full view if anyone was watching. And as for Palmer herself, she beginning to enjoy the tentacle fuck, pussy and anal walls massaging the tentacles in her as she eagerly sucked the one in her mouth. She moaned whorishly with it inside of her and Palmer's eyes rolled back as she came to an orgasm before long, hips twitching and jerking in pleasure as she came. Her hands balled into fists and her toes curled up in bliss as she came and Palmer could only groan onto the tentacle throat fucking her, saliva dripping out from her tight seal.

Her mind went numb with bliss when it came and Palmer was riding the high so well that she didn't notice the two Sentinels keeping pace despite her orgasm, not stopping even after sensing their subject's spike in pleasure. Instead, the one in her mouth pulled out of her throat, letting Palmer gasp in deep breaths once it was out, and let the first one handling Palmer until she was facing down, the two tentacles on her boobs letting them go despite her moan of protest. It let Palmer's legs unfold again and instead wrapped the two non-occupied tentacles to hold her arms, the ones on her thighs pulling back just enough so that only wrap her thighs, keeping them spread wide again. And in this new position, Palmer looked up to barely see the under side of the first Sentinel as her heavy breasts hung succulently from her position.

Now held up by her arms and thighs, the one unoccupied tentacle snaked its way to Palmer's holes and prodded each of them. Each prod had Palmer moan in surprise as she looked back as best as she could at the free appendage, her eyes wide when she knew what it was attempting. Her mouth desperate pleaded at the second Sentinel, a tiny bit of fear in her tone, despite being a size queen, despite craving for even bigger cocks to satiate her Spartan list, even she knew not to try something too risky, "Wait-Wait! Not there- not anothe-"

Palmer was cut of when the air escaped her lungs as the third tentacle found purchase on her asshole, stretching the hole wide as it forced its way in. Having taken the suggestion to keep herself from being ruined by any cock she took, Palmer had a minute of regret as her anus was stretched with two thick tentacles before she groaned loudly in pained pleasure, her eyes wide and mouth gaping as her asshole screamed in pain. And it was severely juxtaposed by the constant piston of the one in her pussy, the pleasure mixing with the pain and causing Palmer to unexpectedly orgasm from the sensation. She went cross-eyed as the two tentacle cocks began thrusting in rhythm and was constantly gasping for breath as her tightest hole was stretched.

And as she was fucked, her body rocked back and forth and her breasts swinging tantalizingly with each thrust, Palmer found her Spartan physiology being tested to the maxed. It felt so pleasurable, and Palmer was a gasping whore by the time she was cumming again, her lips letting out her deepest desires so smoothly and lewdly, "Fuck- stretch that asshole. Stretch it good, I'm just a cock-hungry, fucking whore-!"

And when another orgasm came, Palmer was once again surprised. Just as she groaned in bliss, the Sentinel fucking her finally revealed its final function, a jolt of harmless electricity. And when it did, Palmer was left breathless as she screamed silently in the sudden increase in stimulus, mouth wide and rolled back while her whole body tensed and jerked violently from the strongest orgasm she ever felt. Her mind was numb and white with nirvana and Palmer couldn't think two thoughts before being overridden by the bliss, enjoying the orgasm intensely.

When the Sentinels finished, they let her down gently to the floor, leaving her ass up and face planted as their tentacles retracted, leaving Palmer on the floor in the midst of her strongest bliss. She managed a moan of protest when her holes were emptied, her body recognizing the absence of her pleasure giver. And while she was still high, the one behind her floated down and revealed a tube with a rounded end on the bottom of its body before pushing it in Palmer's exposed pussy, making her jerk in surprised pleasure. And without her noticing, too consumed by her ecstasy, the Sentinel injected the tube's content into her pussy.

It wasn't anything lethal, but Palmer was gonna feel a whole lot better when she finally came to her senses.

Palmer barely noticed the tube pulling out of her before she blinked out of her high, her mind still numb from the experience. She was barely cognizant as she barely managed to support her body up by her elbows as she looked up to see the two drones returning into the hallway. The brunette weakly cried out to the two, pleading softly as she begged, "W-wait… more…"

She didn't think of how needy that made her sound, or how it made her sound like a cock-whore. But her body insisted in more and Palmer's mind weakly obeyed the whims of her aching body. She was granted in her need when the back Sentinel looked back at her, the head cocking slightly before turning forward. And then the wall shift again and this time, something crawled out of the wall as the two Sentinels returned. It was glowing blue, and it crawled on all four like a dog. It slowly stalked towards Palmer like she was prey and looked at her with a soulless gaze she was all too familiar with.

The Promethean Crawler stared right at Palmer's weakly staring eyes before walking around her. Palmer shivered in anticipation as the Crawler placed its front paws on her back as she felt something poke her sensitive mound, her muddled thoughts bringing an image of a dog over the Crawler's own and making her moan in desperation. Her hard nipples against the floor, Palmer pushed her ass back and shivered every time she felt her lips split from its width, its size being just as thick as Kael's own. She didn't realize at how it has rounded spikes sparsely covering its surface, and wasn't aware at the subtle shape of a knot at its base, her eyesight fuzzy from heaven.

So when it pushed itself in, splitting Palmer's walls yet again and sliding its spikes inside of her, Palmer uttered a shivering moan. Weakly, the Commander spread her legs wider and let the Crawler now hold onto her thick thighs as it started humping, sliding its spiked cock against her walls in a way that has her moaning deeply again at the unique sensation. She pushed back every time it pushed in and was rewarded when the cock began to slowly spin, sending Palmer down the pleasure hole yet again as she let the Crawler doggy her.

And Palmer blatantly let our her deep bestial fetish as it humped her, her mouth a constant fountain of bestial desire as she encouraged it like a dog, "Good doggy, good doggy… pump that big doggy dick in, boy. I want that fat knot in me when you're done." She moaned lowly as it increased its pace.

The bestial-based rump was having an even greater effect on Palmer, the substance the Sentinel injecting into her pussy now being driven deeper into her womanhood. It was taking effect, and slowly seeped into her body and into her blood stream. And as it traveled through her body, it slowly changed her, not outwardly, but subtle changes that'll be leaving a permanent effect on Palmer's sexual and normal life. She didn't notice of course, but she did notice how she was feeling a little bit more pleasure, a little bit more of the addicting feeling of an orgasm coming.

Palmer weakly reached up with one hand grabbed the Crawler by its head as she encouraged it more, her desire to be bred, even if it was just unwanted fantasy, making her treat it like an actual dog. "I'm your bitch now, I need that thick cum in me. C'mon and knot me already!"

Her demand was met when the Crawler increased it pace a bit more, driving the Commander closer to cumming, before it finished with a strong thrust, pushing its knot into Palmer and burying it deep. The sudden feeling of being totally full drove Palmer to cry out weakly in an orgasm as she was brought over the edge for the umpteenth time, pussy juice leaking terribly out of her from the amount of thrusts she had to enjoy. She shivered and twitched lightly instead this time, the triple penetration exceeding her Spartan endurance. But it didn't matter to her, as she desperately kissed the Crawler like a lover, lost to her own bliss.

It was swiftly knocked away when the Crawler was pulled off and out of her, the sudden emptiness washing some of the haze of pleasure out of her mind and knocking some sense into her. Palmer shivered once she realized just what was going on, her naked, sweaty body cold under the regulated air around her. She realized she was being saved, and Palmer was softly cursing up a storm at not being ready as she lay on all four, pussy and asshole in full display, used and fucked. It wasn't a good image, and she knew if anyone saw this, it was the end of her life.

But that was swiftly alleviated when the familiar gruff voice of a certain Spartan-II called out to her, a strong hand on her shoulder as she was gingerly pulled up, "Commander Palmer? Are you alright?"

Palmer felt her heart skip a beat at the voice, and winced slightly when she sat on her naked ass, the double penetration there taking its toll on her butt, but she pushed through it to see the familiar yellow visor of a Mjolnir armor. The red stripe on the right pectoral confirming her guess, she weakly responded as she sat with one hand on the floor, the other carefully covering her exposed boobs in a futile attempt at recovering her dignity in front of the Spartan-II. "I'm-I'm a bit weak on the knees, 092."

Her Spartan-II counterpart, and one holding a more official rank than hers, Sierra-092 carefully grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up. Despite the polarized visor, Palmer knew 092 was more focused on her well-being than her body. As she stood up, legs weak with her other hand covering her nethers, the Spartan-II Commander quickly let her over to the raised platform where her Mjolnir was and pulled the folded skinsuit out. He handed her the suit and waited patiently as she grabbed it and put it on, helping her by keeping her steady as she pulled it over her body. It was a difficult task, considering how sweaty her body was, and it took a lot of effort for Palmer to pull it over her legs, and became even more difficult when she pulled it up to her sensitive mound.

When it was properly on, Palmer adjusted it carefully and made sure the built-in support bra cupped her F-cups perfectly. It was hard when her nipples were sensitive, and even more difficult when her pussy makes her legs weak every time she moved. But eventually it was on, and Palmer was at least clothed, albeit feeling clammy from the sweat and pussy juice all over her body and groin area respectively. But at least her dignity was salvaged.

Sierra-092 kept his visor on her and waited for Palmer to regain her full senses before speaking again, his question straight to the point, "What happened Commander?"

Palmer took the techsuit and pulled it on as well as she answered, her mind clear from the haze of bliss, "Scouting mission gone wrong. Came to take a closer look for traps before the platform teleported me here." She didn't explain what happened after, the Spartan-II likely deducing after seeing her condition. But she did explain further before she was teleported, "Covvie remnants took shelter somewhere and I initially thought this was a hidden base of theirs."

092 listened closely, still as a statue, as Palmer explained further, finally finishing reequipping the armored bodysuit once more. The armor plates were useless now, considering it was heavy and needed proper equipment, so she just took the DMR, dual Magnums, combat knife and other equipments instead, equipping them to the bodysuit. "Apparently the site was some sort of teleporter and sent me here. I don't know how they managed to use it though, considering where it sent me," Palmer finished by pulling the bolt on her DMR, checking the chamber before she let it slide back, a quizzical look on her sweaty face as she raised a brow towards the Spartan Commander.

"And what brings you here?"

092 pulled his own battle rifle off his back and gripped it steady in his hands as he answered, a cock of his head towards the platform, "The good Captain thought it would be ideal for me to help the Infinity on this mission."

Palmer raised both brow as she stepped back on the teleporter, her tone curious, "And your Spartans on the Spirit?"

He glanced briefly at her before he answered curtly, "I left Sierra-130 as acting commander."

Palmer smirked, remembering the female II's vicious training sessions during their time on the Infinity. With those out of the way, Palmer let the teleporter shine brightly for a minute before the surrounding changed, the familiar forest area now filled with dead Jackals and Grunts. She whistled impressed at the sight, then remarked at the Spartan-II, "You've been busy."

092 retorted with a hint of amusement, "Not as busy as you." And then he led the way, leaving Palmer to briefly turn red before she shook her head and followed him, a sly smirk growing on her lips.

XxXxX

This one came out well.

Well, as well as it could. I'm no master yet, and I'm still practicing here. But to those that enjoys this little fantasy fulfillment, I hope I satisfy your reading needs!

Again, lore-wise, This is after everything-else-that-will-happen happened, and so that left me with some artistic choice such as having Red Team and the Spirit of Fire in play, them having a Spartan-IV contingent, and Jerome being a Commander of them. So, if by chance you don't like this, which I'm certain some fo you aren't, I'm completely okay with it and will even point you to the more better written ones. There's a lot of good eroticas involving Halo from others even better than mine and I just want to add my own slice of it. Even the Promethean Crawler bit was an inspired piece from one such erotica.

But enough of that, I hope you enjoy!


	6. A Hard Proposal

XxXxX

Palmer frowned, brows scrunched, and was a bit confused.

It wasn't anything too annoying, or bad, but she was still preoccupied by it. And it was a waste of time as she continued. Hours after coming back from her rather embarrassing situation involving two unique Sentinels and a Promethean Crawler, and then being saved by one of the few remaining Spartan-IIs from it, the brunette was in her quarters, in front of a mirror, and was looking over her recently cleaned and naked body.

It wasn't a sense of nihilism or anything, but having literally lived with her own body for her life, she was confused and slightly worried when she'd noticed some subtle changes to it. Nothing too extreme, but Palmer was sure that some Forerunner shit happened during her… capture, and changed her body. She made no claims whatsoever, but as Palmer looked over her body in the mirror of her room, she was sure her musculatures were a bit more toned. Her arms and stomach was the subtle proof of it, with her arms being slightly more defined while her stomach, already toned, now barely sporting some abs. Then she placed both of her hands on her hips and looked over those as well, Palmer surely remembering not being a bit more wider.

She turned around, seeing her equally slightly more toned back, and moved her arms around to watch them move. And then she was looking at her round butt, and was lifting and squeezing each of them as she studied them. Nothing much changed, but Palmer was certain her ass, as great as it was, wasn't as… spank-able as it was now. The rest of her didn't change much, but what did has her bothered. She could get a medical check, an idea she properly agreed with, and placed the thought shortly after she was dressed.

For now, Palmer was looking over her subtly changed body, cupping her breasts and running her fingers over it in search of other things that changed. But aside from all of that, nothing much showed up. And Palmer released a breath through her nose in resignation before she turned away from the mirror, pulling the appointment idea forward as she took a seat before her desk.

"Damn Forerunners…," Palmer muttered as her computer booted up, Palmer casually setting an appointment with the Spartans' resident doctor. She kept a calm face, yet her heart scowled a bit as she pulled up Halsey's name and typed her a medical request. Palmer didn't wait for a response, and just closed the message app after hitting send. Palmer was still a bit of a mood whenever the doctor was involved, despite her attempts at making amends, and would always try to keep the subject of her feelings about her away to prevent an outburst.

As Palmer stood up and approached her drawer, a notification sprang up on her screen, barely catching her eye. She backtracked to her computer again, eyes on the notification, and blinked curiously at the small pop-up.

It was from Halsey, and out of all of the response Palmer could've gotten from the doctor, this was not one of them.

2300\. I'll wait.

Palmer blinked once, then twice, and was now looking at the screen skeptically for a moment before she closed the notification, throwing the words around her head as she went to her drawer. The Commander was confused, and a bit cautious, at the doctor's message, and was absentmindedly pulling her clothes on while thinking.

Maybe it shouldn't be as odd as it seems, maybe Palmer was just thinking hard on her words, but the Commander kept it in mind despite so. For one, it was during the Infinity's night cycle, meaning most of the staff would be asleep and the rest keeping tabs on the patients that were on the medical bay. Second, the fact that Halsey would be waiting meant that she was supposed to be off duty and asleep. That meant she knew something about Palmer, something even the Commander herself was unaware, and that made her even more apprehensive.

She knows something, Palmer thought with a concerned frown, her hands pulling the pants up her legs. When Palmer finally pulled her boots on, her mind was finishing up on the increasingly worrying thought regarding Halsey and was left in a constant, but subtle worry of the upcoming appointment. Now finished and clothed, Palmer got out of her room and to the cafeteria with a nagging thought, wondering just what Halsey knows.

XxXxX

The Spartan cafeteria was quite sparse when Palmer entered and she was met with some nods from the few that spotted her before they resumed eating. It was an odd sight, but then she remembered those that were deployed, and the Commander just smirked at her own forgetfulness before heading for the food counter.

Already, Palmer could feel some eyes on her, a feeling she secretly enjoys, and subtly swayed her hips as she approached the counter. She was only wearing a grey shirt and green pants on, but the way they hugged her body snugly highlights them quite well.

She ran through the motions of getting herself fed and calmly picked her preferred meals in no hurry, a bit more relaxed from the worrying and tensed mood she was in before. And when something flashed at the corner of her eyes, Palmer turned to her right and saw a significantly taller Spartan picking his own meals, his rather fetching features a neutral expression of concentration, relaxed and calm. His blue eyes glanced to Palmer briefly before he spoke, a ghost of a smirk on his lips, "Not too sure staring is appropriate, Commander."

His voice, familiar yet strange had Palmer raise her eyebrows in surprise, her hand stopping in the midst of taking some roasted beef. She then noted the subtle scars on his neck as well as on his exposed, and pale arms. Then did Palmer noticed the pale skin and precise movements, something even some of her best Spartans couldn't replicate flawlessly.

"092?" Palmer asked incredulously, shaking out of her surprise and resuming picking the rest of her meal in between looking at the Spartan-II and her food. Said II just kept his ghostly smirk still there as he finished picking.

"I think we can talk on one of the tables, Commander," the Spartan-II remarked with an amused stare at Palmer, carrying his tray away to one of the many tables of the cafeteria. His words had Palmer blink twice before she finished her own choice and carried her tray to the same table, her face a sight of surprise and slight wonder when she sat down before the II.

092 wasn't her first II, but out of all the remaining ones she'd met and interacted with, the Red Team leader was the only one that has her attention caught every time. Whether it was out of interest, curiosity, or even just because he was so far the only one with an actual officer rank, 092 always has Palmer keep a close and reasonable distance to him. The fact that the two were just the few Commanders amongst the Spartan branch helped matters along Palmer's favor.

Being of two different generations of Spartans, Palmer had worked remarkably well with the amiable II during the Second Ark Conflict, finding the Spartan Commander quite versed in command and strategies. It became a bit more when Palmer had divided the Infinity's complement of Spartans into two and have 092 lead one half, finally showing the single Commander the benefits of having a II in command. Considering no amount of talk and orders had ever made the legendary Master Chief take a position of command, despite his many qualifications, 092 accepting the official promotion had been a relief to Palmer. And she'd been keeping in contact with him before there had been more than the two of them.

Now, here she was, sitting before him again in parallel to their previous visits and encounters during the Conflict, finally seeing his actual face for the first time. They both ate calmly in enjoyable silence, yet Palmer felt more awkward as it extended, her eyes flitting between her food and 092. She had many questions, regarding his command, his men, even his well-being, but none of them got her talking.

One thing did, and Palmer was hesitant when she spoke up, wondering just what he would think if she brought this up, "You did a report of my rescue, right?"

092 looked up from his food with a calm and slightly curious expression before his eyes lit up, his tone natural as he answered, "I did, Commander."

Palmer bit her lip, then spoke out the one thought that kept flashing in her mind. It was a bit of a worrying thought, and Palmer was hesitant in bringing this one up even more, "And you included everything?"

The Red Team leader took a sip from his cup of water, keeping his rather nice eyes on her own, and answered with a small, a bit assuring, smile on his lips, "Only the essentials, Commander."

Palmer didn't know why, but she sighed softly in relief, and has a smirk of her own on her lips. Knowing her career was safe, Palmer started talking about the rest of the thoughts she had in her mind, the Spartan-II Commander answering and bouncing ideas with the Spartan-IV Commander in a relaxed environment.

Eventually, the two Commanders came up to the point in the conversation where Palmer brought up another nagging thought when she remembered the restricted files on the Spartan-II program, her brows scrunching together, "Not to be blunt, but did you talk with Doctor Halsey after the mission?"

092 had a brief look of quizzical before he answered, an unknown glint in his eyes, "Yes, I did. Doctor Halsey wanted to meet with me."

Palmer looked at him rather suspiciously, hiding it as best as she could, before questioning him further, "And just what did you two talk about." She was having some suspicions, yet the way the Spartan-II answered her lifted some of them off her mind.

"General check-up and updates, Doctor Halsey wanted to know how I fared in command," 092 casually answered. He didn't show anything suspicious or warranting caution, and that had Palmer relaxing just a tad, her shoulders slacking slightly.

And the two continue to converse pleasantly, Palmer briefly forgetting about the upcoming appointment.

XxXxX

Eventually, much as Palmer dreads it, the time came for her to visit Halsey. The clock came close to 2300 and she was in her room again, barefoot and in her shirt and shorts.

And the Commander was trying as best as she could to not procrastinate, to not delay it even further as she already is. And that meant actually moving up, to actually stand up and get herself ready for her appointment. Palmer just mechanically moved to go and meet the doctor, pulling on her pants and boots with some stiffness in her movement as she reluctantly readied herself.

The brunette was already out of the door when her movements became more natural, more like she was moving on her own rather than being controlled. She made her way to the medical bay of the S-Deck with apprehension, and was a little bit worried at what the doctor has in plan for this appointment.

A lot of thought bounced around her mind as to what was going to happen, and it helped none when she kept it up. By the time she was by the door of the medical bay, Palmer was trying as best as she could to not turn tail at the last minute, pushing through her worries and entering the bay with a long intake of breath. The bay was mostly silent, as was expected, and was generally dark in most areas to allow the patients to rest. The only light was where visitors and such could walk through to find their destination, and she utilized this lit area to find the room where Halsey typically worked. Finding her room, the Commander knocked twice on her door and waited for a bit before Palmer heard a nonchalant 'enter' as response.

Moment of truth, Palmer thought, and grabbed and twisted the doorknob to let herself in. Contrary to her own thoughts, the room was typical of any medical doctor's room, being of fair size with a desk, shelf, some personalized equipment in regards to who it was assigned to, and a single examination bed to one side besides the desk. The doctor herself was busy with a holopad in her hand, muttering to herself even as Palmer closed the door behind her. Her other hand, prosthetic from their previous… encounter, motioned Palmer to sit at the bed as Halsey stood up.

"Good evening, Commander. I hope you had a good day," Halsey spoke rather casually, some hints of teasing in her neutral voice. It sounded like she was testing Palmer, as she sat down on the examination bed, and it made the brunette's heart slowly increase in pace at what was to happen.

Palmer replied as casual as she could with her pacing heart, "Good evening, doctor." She didn't respond to Halsey's testing question and just sat there, looking down slightly at the smaller doctor with subtle caution in her features when Halsey finally looked up from her pad, a calm expression on her aged face. Halsey had nothing in her eyes except for clinical observation and maybe hints of curiosity when she locked eyes with Palmer, looking over the Spartan-IV with careful eyes before she returned back to the datapad.

"So what brings you here, Commander?" Halsey asked in a casual tone, running through various things on her datapad. Palmer sighed silently, readying herself for the questions.

"I… was wondering if you perform some general check on me, Doctor Halsey," Palmer began, keeping her hands on the bed and her posture straight in the presence of the Spartan doctor. She had some suspicions, and was keeping an eye on both Halsey's datapad and herself for any clues of her knowledge of the Commander's visit.

"And is there a reason to this? You're not the type to ask for a medical check up so suddenly, Commander," Halsey finished up whatever she was doing and looked up to Palmer's eyes again with a questioning, yet neutral expression, keeping her datapad close to her while her organic hand reached for a tool besides the bed.

Palmer hesitated, reluctance and apprehension on her features, and let Halsey brought up the tool to her to do some brief checks, before she answered, "During my… capture." Palmer winced inward, her pride stinging from her admission to Halsey before she pushed it down, "The Forerunner facility did something to me. I don't know what, and I thought maybe you could tell me." Palmer omitted just what the Sentinels and Crawler did to her specifically, leaving the embarrassing, and guiltily pleasurable experience to herself.

As Halsey did her work, datapad now on the table besides the bed, and did the mandatory checks on Palmer, she questioned the Commander again with a tone that made Palmer suspect she knew, "Really? And what did the facility do to you specifically?"

The brunette commander had apprehension in her heart, beating it so that her mind worked up a million thoughts on how to proceed and where this was going. She has her eyes looking skeptically at Halsey and noted how the doctor, while keeping her face neutral, had a glint in her eyes. Halsey repeated her question in response to Palmer's silence, checks done as she placed the tool back and faced the commander with her arms crossed, "Well? What did the facility do, Commander? I can't help you without knowing what they did."

The brunette's heart was pounding a bit too quickly at the question, her mouth finding it difficult to speak while her throat felt clogged with the words. Her pride demanded her silence, especially in front of Halsey, and Palmer was racing hundreds of thought through her mind in quick succession as she thought up of an excuse to not explain. She answered hesitantly and reluctantly when she found herself unable to see how this was going to proceed, pushing down her pride a bit, "They… injected me with something." And what and 'injection' it had been, when Palmer's womanhood ached at being reminded of how the Sentinels had stretched her. The images of that memory was fuzzy and unclear, but the sensation, the feelings of it, was as clear as day.

Halsey kept her expression calm, even raising an eyebrow at her, but the knowing glint that flashed in her eyes told Palmer she knew just what she meant about being 'injected.' But Halsey expertly played it off well when she uncrossed her arms and took the datapad again, her voice professional as she ordered Palmer, "Well, if that's so, then I'll need you to take off your clothes, Commander."

Palmer subtly gulped at the order, and was a bit hesitant in following it before she stood from the bed, and began stripping off her clothes. She started with her shirt, pulling it off to reveal her bra, before it too followed shortly. She placed them on one of the chairs before she started unbuckling her pants, pushing it down her legs, a bit tight around her hips, and pulled off her boots before the pants. Then she placed them both on and before the chair, leaving Palmer in her panties and socks. But even those came off when Halsey insisted on taking them off, leaving the prideful commander naked and slightly scared at being this exposed to Halsey.

Halsey was another woman, and an expert in Spartan physiology, but being naked like a newborn child in front of her, after being raped and possibly changed, had Palmer subconsciously covering her trimmed mound like some shamed teenager forced to show herself. She was taller than Halsey, and was physically more capable than her, yet Palmer was the one squirming slightly under Halsey's analytical gaze.

The doctor inspected the commander with a professional gaze that eased Palmer's tension a bit, her organic, and now gloved, hand touching and brushing against Palmer's body. The brunette's breath hitched slightly when Halsey grabbed each of her firm breasts and lifted and squeezed them periodically, the mounds of flesh reacting predictably to Halsey's professional touch with a tad bit more enthusiasm than they should. She let Halsey do her job with no disturbance, but barely stifled a grunt of pleasure when the doctor tweaked her nipples, hard from exposure. The feelings of pleasure Palmer was experiencing was a bit too much, and she wondered if this was also an effect from the 'injection.'

Palmer suppressed a sigh of relief when Halsey finished with her chest and inspected the rest of her, fingers caressing and trailing down Palmer's defined shoulder and arms before running her hand across Palmer's built stomach. The touch felt… a bit too good, and Palmer took a deep breath when Halsey poked and prodded lightly at her stomach. And much to Palmer's chagrin and embarrassment, she felt her fingers getting wet as her body began reacting to the touches, pussy getting wet.

Thankfully, Halsey stopped and proceeded to put a stethoscope on, placing the cold metal cup above Palmer's breast. The metal made another reaction of her body and Palmer stuttered a sigh as her hand covering her cunt lips subconsciously rubbed her mound, pressing against it and drawing slow circles on it. She stopped herself when she realized she was masturbating in front of Halsey, however subtle, and coughed in a feint to cover up her reddening cheeks.

What was going on?

When Halsey was finished, the doctor placed the stethoscope back and gestured for Palmer to sit down, her voice professionally cold, yet sporting a hint of warm suggestion, as she ordered, "Take a sit and spread your legs." There was nothing outwardly showing Halsey's intentions or knowledge, yet Palmer somehow felt as if the doctor knew just what happened to Palmer in the Forerunner facility. She had no idea how, and with no evidence, as well as the thought of admitting while denying it, Palmer swallowed her dignity and sat down on the bed, slowly spreading her legs. She kept her hand on her pussy, sticking a bit from how slowly wet she was.

When Palmer was exposed, Halsey took her covering hand and removed it from her pussy, her hand not resisting to the motion while her pride screamed fo resist. She has her heart pounding as Halsey touched her glistening mound with a professional gaze, the movements confusing her whether the doctor was being suggestive and playing her, or was professional and was just being thorough in her examination. Palmer ultimately didn't resist to the touches of the doctor and just leaned back by both arms behind her and spread her legs just a little wider.

It felt so wrong, so risqué and daring, and her pride was screaming to compose herself.

Palmer ignored the screams though, and just watched cautiously as Halsey touched her mound. The doctor placed the datapad back and took a popsicle stick before placing it on her mound, scraping against it and taking some of her juice before placing them on a tray carefully. Then Halsey took a thermometer and, much to Palmer's dignity and embarrassment, inserted it into her cunt. The slim instrument felt a bit too good when it penetrated her, and the brunette had to suppress a moan from coming out. Halsey let the thermometer inside of her for a few seconds before she pulled it out. She checked the instrument, then placed it back as well. Once finished, the doctor then began splitting Palmer's lower lips apart, an act that has her a bit worried.

And then Palmer was surprised when Halsey inserted a cold, metal finger inside of her, her breath catching and her throat moaning a bit too much at the intrusion. With a panicked and surprised expression, Palmer watches wide-eyed as Halsey started pushing in and out with her prosthetic thumb, her organic one playing with her slowly revealing clit as the doctor kept a calm gaze at the commander's pussy. Palmer had every right to push Halsey back, close her legs and grab her clothes before going out, potentially even writing a report on Halsey's behavior, yet her body reacted the opposite and let Halsey keep touching her, legs widening a bit more as if desperate for more while Palmer leaned back onto her arms, chest slowly heaving as she threw her back slightly in a shivering sigh of pleasure.

She looked back to Halsey with slightly panicking eyes as the doctor looked up to her, a ghost of a smile on the doctor's lips as she teased her, "What's the matter commander? I thought a finger would be nothing to a size queen like you."

Palmer stared at Halsey with surprised eyes, mouth open slightly with softly heaving breaths as the doctor worked magic with her fingers on her pussy. Palmer spoke between breaths, hitching her words every time she gasped or grunted in pleasure, "H-how- How did yo-"

Halsey just threw her head to the side to let her grey hair out of the way, her mature and aged face oddly attractive to Palmer, as she looked at Palmer with a raised brow. She kept her fingers working wonders on Palmer's increasingly sensitive cunt, her thumbs playing the commander like a fiddle while the rest of her fingers caressed her skin, as she answered, "Recordings, as well as ONI themselves. After I heard 092 came back, I had a quick chat with him and asked him what he was here for."

Palmer gasped when Halsey lightly flicked her clit, her amazing finger actions a juxtaposition to how calm Halsey was, her words containing some amount of teasing despite her neutral expression, "He told me what he had reported, but I knew him well to know when he's leaving something out."

Palmer was trying hard to keep attention to Halsey, but her mind was flashing white with pleasure every time Halsey made a particularly deep thrust with her uniquely cold and hard thumb or when she flicked Palmer's clit with her fleshy one. "Naturally, I got the full story of what happened, and was beginning to wonder if I can get you in here with me for some tests on what the effects of having sex with Promethean constructs were like," Halsey kept her casual and professional tone despite Palmer's increasingly loud gasps.

Palmer's mind, the one keeping her failing caution on, had her blinking twice at Halsey in surprise at the revelations before she threw her head back again, Halsey working far too good with her fingers and making Palmer moan low to avoid catching attention to the rest of the medical staff. The Spartan Commander was losing this battle, and she doubted whether she could make a good comeback from it, let alone salvaging what dignity she has after all of this was done.

"Do-doctor, p-p-please don't tell anY-one," Palmer desperately pleaded, a hand reaching up subconsciously to play with her breasts. The shameless display she was showing, in front of the doctor she had wronged and antagonized, filled Palmer with some worrying amounts of fear. The severe clash in mood, in her fear showing while her body enjoyed the pleasure rocking her body, made some unique sensations and feelings that has Palmer getting more horny.

Halsey just pulled a smile on her lips, confident and smug, as she looked down to Palmer's clearly horny pussy. The commander's hips desperately rocked and pushed against Halsey's fingers in a bid to cum and it has the doctor quite enjoying this shameless show. She spoke like she would normally while looking up to Palmer with her smug look, "The animosity between you and I begged to differ, Commander. What benefits do I have in keeping this secret to myself?"

Palmer was now close to cumming as Halsey continued, the subtle threat unknowingly causing more pleasure to the desperate commander. She pinched and played with her nipples like some cheap whore as her pussy came closer to cumming, and Palmer just swallowed her pride as she begged to Halsey, "Any-anything-! I'll clean your labs, be your guinea pig or something. Just dooOOOOOH!"

Palmer was cut off in her pleading when her body tensed, muscles spasming particularly on her hips as she came, head thrown back from the pleasure overload. Her supporting arm became weak and Palmer barely managed to keep herself up as her body was rocked by an orgasm a bit more stronger than usual. When she came down from the orgasmic bliss, Palmer was looking desperately at Halsey with pleading eyes, out of breath to continue her words.

Halsey just smiled, thumb softly caressing Palmer's sensitive clit as she replied, a smug and victorious tone breaking her calm exterior, "Quite tempting, Commander. But I've already decided on what I want from you."

Palmer looked in worry at Halsey before she was caught confused by the soft kiss from the doctor. The doctor's tongue was experienced, and simply overpowered Palmer's own lust-filled tongue before she pulled away, a more dominating look adorning the doctor's features, "You're schedule's already filled as it is, Commander, but I want you to come to my office every time I call."

Palmer looked at Halsey with confusion in her eyes, her brows pushed together at the doctor's request, before a glow of realization dawned on her. She gulped lightly, thinking on how to adjust her increasingly filled schedule, and wondered if she could adjust the conditions a bit. "What if- what if I came at some point in some days?"

Halsey looked at her with an inquisitive gaze, and let her continue.

"Two days, and each the same time. I'll come to your office on those days, and let you play," Palmer explained with a squeeze of her breast, wondering how she would react as she looked down to her.

Halsey had a brief look of contemplation before nodding, her hand prosthetic hand pulling out and way from her pussy while she answered, "Sounds reasonable enough."

The doctor then caressed Palmer thigh after giving her clit a quick flick again before gesturing with her head to the rest of the bed. Her tone was dominating again, and Halsey let Palmer know just who was in control, "With that said, lie down on the bed. I wasn't finished yet, Commander."

Palmer shivered at the order, and just obeyed with a nod before she shifted and leaned back on the bed, hands on her breasts as she anticipated the upcoming pleasure. She was rewarded when Halsey took off the glove from her organic hand and lightly motioned her to spread her legs, the doctor's inorganic hand running across her thigh after throwing the glove away. Palmer again obeyed with a whimper of pleasure and spread her legs, exposing her wet and sensitive trimmed pussy to the doctor's masterful fingers.

Halsey slowly ran her metal hand down Palmer's toned thighs and rubbed over the commander's wet lips before inserting a teasing finger, causing Palmer to moan softly. The doctor kept pushing in and out of Palmer slowly to keep her busy, and ran her warm, organic hand over the commander's sculpted stomach before placing two fingers around Palmer's clit. The sudden touch of her sensitive nub had Palmer gasp softly as well before she ground her hips against the fingers, eager to be played with. Halsey smiled in victory at the secretly submissive commander and spoke nonchalantly, keeping her fingers working the commander up again, "So submissive, Commander. And here I thought you prided yourself as one of my Spartans from the way you lead."

The words had the desired effect, and Halsey watched with amusement as Palmer glared lightly at her before it melted in pleasure. Halsey just continued to taunt the brunette, slowly revealing her cards as she built the commander's orgasm up again, "Or is it because you prefer to be dominated? Kael certainly thinks so when he finally stood himself up during your last session."

The reveal of her secret affair had Palmer stare at Halsey in surprise again, her mouth moving before they found the words, "But- how-"

She kept the stare even as she moaned, the stifled sound music to Halsey's ears. Said doctor just drove her finger deeper into Palmer before she answered, amusement in her tone as Palmer cooed from the penetration, "ONI's database, while well secured, aren't exactly free of backdoors. In fact, I'd even say I'm surprised at how they're helping your little escapades aboard the Infinity."

Palmer swore in the midst of moaning as Halsey revealed her cards, trapping Palmer in a situation that is slowly helping her orgasm. The brunette just gritted her teeth at the blackmail and cupped her breasts in a shameless act of enjoying the blackmail, her secret fetishes being fulfilled day by day. She pushed her lovely breasts together in display to the older woman and just pleaded softly to Halsey to keep her secret.

Halsey just chuckled lightly, glancing at Palmer briefly before taunting the younger woman further, "So easy to expose you, Sarah. I wonder what you'd do if I do." Halsey emphasized by inserting another cold finger into her, pinching her clit lightly in conjunction.

The thought of being exposed, of her sexual exploits being revealed to everyone, and combined with Halsey's ministrations, had a profound effect on Palmer in the way of a strong orgasm again, the commander stifling a long groan by biting her bottom lip. Her body twitched and rocked again in response and she was left slightly breathless, her physiology keeping up with the amount of orgasms she's having. Whatever had happened to her body also helped, and Palmer didn't care whether she should thank for it or not. "G-god, doctor. Please…," she pleaded, rewarded when Halsey kept her fingers moving, giving Palmer no room to breath.

Palmer just accepted the constant pleasure with a whorish moan, licking one of her big breasts before she reveled in the wave of bliss. Her lewd act had Halsey smile in triumph as she kept going, only stopping when she removed her flesh hand from Palmer's clit as she spoke, "But you presented quite the bargain, Sarah. I was expecting a bit more from the commander of the Spartan Ops, but I think this one was quite favorable." Halsey's now free hand reached up to Palmer mouth and let slip into it, letting the younger woman sensually lick her own juices off of Halsey's fingers.

And then she removed both of her hands, much to Palmer's protest, before she began stripping her own clothes off. Palmer just replaced Halsey's hands with one of her own as she watched the older woman remove her clothes. It revealed quite the body for a woman older than she was, and Palmer looked over Halsey's body rather hungrily in response. The doctor wasn't as toned as Palmer was, but no hints of any fat was on the older woman's stomach. Her breasts, motherly and big, sagged a bit from gravity and age but overall looked well for someone of her age. Her legs were well proportioned as well and revealed quite the butt despite the fair amount of imperfections involving her age. She was no amazon, but she was still quite the woman.

Halsey then reached into her desk's drawer and pulled out a black, double ended dildo that's as thick as her wrist. It was beauty of a toy, and Palmer cooed in response to its reveal. Halsey just smirked at the younger woman's eagerness before she climbed onto the bed, rubbing the dildo between her still great breasts, "I know this isn't up to your standards, Sarah. But I can't exactly handle anything bigger than this."

The doctor then teased her own wet lips with one end before she slid it in, lips parting before the big dildo. Halsey let out a deep groan as the toy filled her and she cupped a breast once it reached in deep, looking into Palmer's eyes with a wanton look. Palmer just responded by moaning at the display of horniness, surprised by the doctor's own rather daring show of lust. She was pleasantly surprised that the doctor was quite the size queen as she was, the dildo going in fairly smoothly.

With one hand on the dildo, Halsey laid the other to the side of Palmer and hovered over her, teasing the younger woman's needy cunt with the tip of the other end. Palmer just spread her lips eagerly as she kept lust filled eye contact with Halsey before the doctor pushed it in, spreading Palmer's walls and causing her to moan at the feeling of being filled. And now with dildo in both of them, Halsey placed both of her hands besides the needy brunette and started rocking her hips, she has enough tightness so that every time she pulled back, the dildo would follow suit, but wet enough that it wasn't pulled back with her. She wasn't as energetic as she used to be, but Halsey was still quite the girl to be moving they way she was.

Palmer was pleasantly surprised again as she moaned at the thrusting dildo, hands now on both breasts as she let the older woman fuck her. The two women filled the room with their constant moans and gasps as they fucked and were unconcerned whether they were heard, only busying themselves with making themselves cum and enjoy the night. Halsey was clearly beginning to enjoy the romp and rocked her hips like she had in her younger days, the familiar and longed feeling of an orgasm slowly building up. And while she was preoccupied with her own pleasure, Palmer was enjoying the sight and feeling of the older woman fucking her and kept her hands massaging her own boobs in a building orgasm of her own.

But Halsey was more quicker when she moaned particularly loudly as her body rocked and shook from an orgasm she craved, her energy being drained a bit too quickly as she gasped and moaned. Palmer bit her lip at the lewd show, and just ground her hips against the dildo.

Halsey was gasping for breath as she spoke, sweat on her forehead sticking some of her hair onto it, "Oh my goodness… I wasn't expecting it to be- to be that strong." She threw her head to side again to move her hair out of the way before sliding a hand to smooth the rest, looking at Palmer with some amount of reluctant defeat in her eyes, "I-I don't think I can move as much as I could anymore, Sarah."

Palmer just flashed a smug smirk at Halsey before she let go of her breasts and push the older woman back. Then she herself stood on her knees and, keeping the dildos in them, hugged the now shorter woman by her arms as their breasts squished together, "And here I thought I was the prey."

Halsey just glared breathlessly at her for a moment before her hips rocked back and forth, now able to focus more. Supported by Palmer, Halsey went back and continued to push the dildo in and out, eliciting a coo from Palmer before Halsey was pushed back onto the bed. The older woman, finding the roles reversed, grabbed the edge of the bed over her head and moaned softly as Palmer shift her legs, one leg raised high while the other was found itself under Palmer's. The commander held the raised leg with one hand on the knee, her big tits wrapped around the leg, while the other slapped her bountiful booty before caressing Halsey's other leg.

And with that set, Palmer started rocking her hips again, pushing the dildo in and out of both of them with each rock and eliciting moans of pleasure from both of them. Now with both enjoying themselves, Palmer set a pace where Halsey's own amazingly voluptuous breasts began to jiggle back and forth, the older woman's body rocking rather enthusiastically. And then Halsey gasped in surprise when Palmer pushed particularly hard and buried the dildo deep into both of them, enough so that their cunts now touched.

Halsey was now gasping and moaning recklessly when Palmer continued grinding her hips, the added pleasure of their clits now rubbing against each other enhancing the feeling of the dildo tapping her womb entrance. Both women gasped loudly and whorishly with wild abandon as each enjoyed their romp, uncaring about the concern of someone coming to check what the noise was. The two women just rode themselves to an equal orgasm, crying out in gasping pleasure as they went over the edge again.

But Palmer didn't stop, and so did Halsey, and the two resumed back to mindlessly reach for some sweet release with Palmer now lying back on the inclined side of the bed, hands over her head as she grabbed her edge of the bed while her hips ground against Halsey's. The older woman responded as well with a tight grip on the edge of the bed as her hips grounded back, clit rubbing against clit as the dildo tapped each of their wombs. They scissored each other with abandon, not bothering to be restrained anymore and just fucked until they came.

The next few hours saw Palmer and Halsey enjoy the night in the medical bay with different positions and toys, ending when Palmer exited the office with Halsey in completely different looks. Palmer carried her pants and underwear in her hands while her shirt poorly covered her erect nipples, her wet cunt exposed with leaking juices running down her legs. If one was a bit closer, they would hear a faint buzzing, coming from the egg vibrator within Palmer. And Halsey was no different, with only her lab coat and shoes and socks being worn while the rest of her clothes were carried beneath her arm, an antenna coming out of her own leaking cunt, her datapad in one hand.

Palmer bid a casual goodbye before Halsey remarked, eyes on her datapad, "Commander, I'd like you to speak to 092 whenever you're able. He seems a tad interested in you."

Palmer blinked once before she nodded, a smile slowly pulling her lips as she left the bay and went for her quarters.

XxXxX

This one went way better, higher word count as well. I feel like I'm improving so much on this.

Anywho, I'm fairly confident not a lot would find this as enjoyable as it would, considering how many of us aren't into older women, but I tried to placate that by adding some desirable features for Halsey, artistic license , yes. But then again, who doesn't write this as a way to convey their own spin of things on the fiction world? Also, Palmer still has her streak of being a crouching dom/hidden sub, but most of the dom part could be quelled when you've got some dirt, or strength over her.

I hope you enjoy!


	7. Grown Attractions

XxXxX

A day after Palmer's last op, as well as the 'special' appointment with Halsey, the brunette now sat on the bed again, this time in just her underwear, while the older woman worked intently on her computer. The doctor kept switching between her computer screen, and the datapad beside it, keeping Palmer waiting with bated breaths as the older woman focused on her screen.

Palmer leaned back on her arms, sighing through her nose while she watched the doctor work. It worried Palmer a bit, as she waited, the anticipation from the previous night's appointment keeping her alert. But while Palmer was concerned a bit, Halsey kept a neutral and professional expression on her as she worked. It calmed the commander a bit, not enough to completely calm her, but enough to not make her outright panic.

The brunette straightened up when Halsey finally leaned back, a rather satisfied, and intrigued, look on her well-aged features. She kept her eyes on the screen for a few more seconds before she turned to the younger woman on the bed, staring at Palmer with a raised brow. The older woman stood up from her chair and took the datapad before standing in front of Palmer, running her eyes through its content before looking up from it.

"The results, Commander," Halsey stated before handing the datapad to Palmer. Once Palmer took it, eyeing the doctor for a moment before reading through its content, Halsey crossed her arms and leaned on one leg as she explained, "Whatever those Sentinels and Crawler injected into you, they have no malign effects on your body."

Halsey watched the Spartan-IV Commander's eyes slowly widened as she read through the results, her explanation painting the picture more clearer for the younger woman, "But, whatever they did inject, seemed to change some aspect of your nervous systems and altered your hormones." The test had shown increases in growth hormones, Halsey had noticed, and generally seemed to have altered the commander's body in subtle ways. Most notably, from the appointment last night, Halsey noticed the woman being a bit more receptive to her touches. Granted, sex was different to each individual, but Palmer seemed to be slightly surprised when her fingers went in.

Halsey pegged Palmer as a size queen, considering her previous engagements with a Sangheili, a hung Unggoy, a pair of Spartan-IVs and a single, hung Marine. The doctor had studied the videos with both an analytical, and personal, reason and deduced that the brunette preferred some width to her meat. It matched a bit with her hypothesis regarding Spartan physiology, even if they are inferior to hers, and gave her a window to some of her questions.

So when the appointment last night happened, as well as the Commander's raunchy encounter with some Sentinels and Promethean, Halsey had run some tests both for her curiosity and for Palmer's own concern.

Palmer was still reading over the results with keen and careful eyes, prompting Halsey to continue her explanation, "Some of them are subtle, but with some comparisons to your previous medical status, I've noticed an increase in both your estrogen and testosterone levels, with the former being slightly higher, and your nervous systems are now a bit more receptive than they should be." Halsey demonstrated by uncrossing one hand and flicking the commander's nipple, causing her to react a bit more strongly than what she should.

The flick had the expected reaction of snapping Palmer out of her trance from the datapad, a glare from her to Halsey displaying her annoyance at the doctor. Halsey just crossed back her arms with a raised brow as she stated, voice deadpan, "As you experienced, your reaction to the sudden stimulus is more stronger than it should be, especially with your enhanced physiology."

Palmer sighed in exasperation, glancing to the side in slight annoyance before she turned to Halsey with a bit more deadpan look, handing her datapad back as she asked, "You're saying I'm much more sensitive now?"

The older woman took the datapad back, uncrossing her arms, and swiped the screen while she elaborated, "Yes. Your body reacts to stimulus with a bit more intensity than it should, which means you'll feel everything a bit more stronger."

And, while Palmer stood up, Halsey glanced at her with a small smirk as she added, a hint of suggestiveness in her voice, "Including sex-based ones."

The desired effect was achieved, and Halsey looked up to Palmer with her smirk when the commander snapped to her with a surprised look, Shirt barely over her breasts when she stopped. The brunette blinked twice before she pulled the shirt down and turned to Halsey with an arm on her hip, a bit of intrigue in her features, "Doctor, are you suggesting I'm becoming easier to please?"

Halsey, in response, just placed the datapad casually on her desk before she reached a hand to Palmer's lower lips, fingers pressing against her mounds and eliciting a shuddering, sharp intake of breath from the commander. The doctor just huskily whispered to Palmer as she started rubbing her slowly wet cunt, "Is that a problem to you?"

Palmer just suppressed a soft moan, eyes blinking a bit fast to stave off the sudden haze of bliss from clouding her mind. Her hand subconsciously grabbed the doctor's own before her hips started humping against it, hand keeping the doctor's in place. Palmer stared wide-eyed at her own response, and barely stopped her grinding before pulling Halsey's hand away. A shuddering breath coming out of her mouth as she forced herself to calm down.

Halsey just pulled her hand back, letting Palmer's own to let her go, and just turned around and sat back down on her chair. Leaning on it with her lips smirking at the surprised Commander. Said Commander just glared incredulously at Halsey before shaking her head, hands reaching for her pants. "Is this going to cause some problems for me?"

Halsey just shook her head nonchalantly before she turned to her computer, tone plain and relaxed as she replied, "No. Quite the opposite in fact. Your reaction time would be increased just the slightest, enough to be a bit more life-saving."

The added benefit caused a brief pause in Palmer pulling on her pants before she continued, a more placated and contemplating look on her face as she threw the thought around. It was quite the bonus, and Palmer could imagine some scenarios where the added reaction time would come in. And then her mind wandered to the other benefit of such reaction, and found herself slyly smiling at the implications. Once she was dressed again, Palmer gave the doctor a quick peck to the cheek before she nodded a 'thank you' to her.

"Thanks, doc," was her final words before she left the room, not seeing the older woman smile at her.

XxXxX

After her trip to the medical bay, Palmer was proclaimed fit for active duty once again and went to her quarters to change her outfit. The inner skinsuit of Mjolnir served, for all intents and purposes, as combat ready fatigues for all Spartans during off-hours or between ops. It was comfortable enough, and was practical as both. But she was reminded of her changes when she pulled the suit on.

Palmer winced slightly when she pulled the suit along her legs, her heart skipping a beat once she pulled it to her groin. The suit worked well with underwear, but it was more comfortable without, Palmer found out. And the female variant has supports and paddings where they were needed to avoid said discomfort. Palmer's own was crafted to suit her more curvier figure, supports to help with her F-cups. So when she pulled it to her groin, her lady lips reacted to the snug fit quite sensually and sent a brief shock of pleasure up Palmer's spine.

The brunette commander just hissed through it and continued to pull it on, finding that issue to be somewhat concerning. When she finally slipped in her arms, she adjusted the integrated bra, hissing again in sharp pleasure when her slightly hardened nipples rubbed against the suit. She finally managed to zip the suit on after the brief pleasurable experiences, her mind running through the issues she was going to experience with this development.

This'll be a hassle to go through for the rest of the day, she thought, pulling her boots back on and exiting her room. Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into a taller man, identified as 092 once Palmer looked up a bit to see his neutral, yet oddly friendly features looking at her before asking, "Commander Palmer."

Palmer backed a bit, straightening herself after the bump and addressing the Spartan-II, "092, what brings you to my quarters?"

It was odd, seeing a II act as human as 092 did, considering they were usually alone or hovering between themselves, but the Spartan-II Commander just smiled softly before he spoke, an odd tone to his voice when he asked the brunette, "Are you going to the firing range?"

Palmer had a look of apprehensive intrigue as she processed his words, one brow raised in question, while she leaned on one leg and laid a hand on her hip, "Yes. I was, you wanna come with me?"

Again, 092 smiled softly again before nodding, his fetching eyes doing some desirable things to her lower body. Palmer shoved the images popping into her mind regarding the II and just nodded in response, gesturing him to lead the way.

XxXxX

The S-Deck firing range within the Infinity was quite the range, considering the ship's size, and it meant the Spartans could train for most ranges they were to usually deal with during ops. It wasn't the perfect range, per say, but it filled the criteria for the Spartan-IVs and then some.

Palmer and 092 walked in to the range to see a couple of Spartans downrange, practicing with a variety of weapons available. Palmer even spotted an armored IV hefting a M247H heavy machine gun, the heavy weapon fired in long bursts. The rest of them fired with more lighter weapons, pops and rattles echoing across the large room.

The Spartan-IV commander lead the Spartan-II to the counter and gestured for him to pick first, eyes glinting slightly with a challenge. It was met by a similar glint in 092's when he asked for a heavy-barreled BR55, the II accepting with a smirk on his lips. Palmer just returned the smirk with a grin of her own before she asked for the same.

"You're awfully daring today, Spartan," Palmer taunted, leading the Red Team leader to one of the empty booths and setting down her rifle on it. She glanced back to him with a smug smirk as she adjusted the range, swaying her hips a bit.

Palmer was pleasantly surprised when the II glanced briefly down to her swaying ass before looking up, the look subtle enough for her to miss it. Did he really checked my ass? Palmer thought curiously, turning forward with an interested smile on her lips as she shoulder the battle rifle, adjusting the sights for the range she set in.

She glanced back again with a challenging raise of her brow, her tone daring to the Spartan-II, "Care to explain what brought you to me?"

The Spartan-II had a subtle smirk on his lips as he took the booth next to her and adjusted to the same range as Palmer's, matching the Spartan-IV's own daring eyes and replying with a calm tone, "Hadn't had a proper range challenge for a while, Commander."

Palmer just chuckled briefly before letting fly two bursts, landing her rounds before she replied with an amused tone, "And you didn't ask for 058's help?"

Palmer saw the brief double flash and heard the twin rumble to her side before 092 answered back, a hint of defeat in his tone, "058's not exactly an easy challenger, ma'am."

The range increased the two's distance, slowly hardening the challenge. Palmer turned to 092 for a moment with a surprised look on her eyes, staring at him in slight disbelief, "Even you?"

To Palmer's experience, 092 was an excellent marksman, compared to Palmer, when she had witnessed his impressive accuracy with a Spartan Laser and a Hydra. It was a sight to see the II perform trick shots and rounds where she normally thought was entirely impossible, performing them quite flawlessly. So hearing him admit to being lesser than 058 was a surprise to be sure.

092 just fired two more bursts before replying, respect in his tone as he addressed his sister-in-arms, "058's a whole different class of marksmen-ship, ma'am. She nailed shots even most of us consider risky."

His answer has Palmer briefly considering his words before she fired her own bursts, nailing the next target. Then she looked at 092 with an amused, and teasing, look, "So you resort to beating me?"

His answer came as a surprise to Palmer, "On the contrary, you're one of the few I'd consider a good challenge. Among the IVs that is."

Palmer lowered her rifle in genuine surprise, her eyes having a hint of appreciation in them at the praise 092 gave her. She was contemplating his words still when he fired another twin burst out of his rifle, pulling Palmer out of her thoughts before she smirked at the opportunistic Spartan, "Smart move."

Then she muttered a quiet 'thank you' before firing another burst out of her own rifle, landing the shots yet again. This repeated for a while, the two Spartans of different generations competing heavily with each burst they landed. And as the target went further, so too did the two's own shots, with each burst showing a slowly widening spread. Eventually, Palmer was the first to completely miss out of her target, a shot landing just outside of the center.

Palmer had a disappointed look on her when she missed, a sigh coming out of her nose. Considering she got as far as she could, it was an impressive record, but she still felt she could've done better. The familiar click of an emptied mag made her turn to 092 and watch as he released the empty mag from the battle rifle efficiently, his hands oiled machines as they handled the rifle well. When he laid the weapon down on the booth, the Red Team leader turned to Palmer with a triumphant smile on his features, further aggravating the disappointed commander.

Palmer scoffed at the look, a sarcastic undertone as she remarked, "Yeah, yeah, you win."

092 just kept his smirk as they returned their rifles, "Sounds like you need some practice, ma'am."

The brunette commander gave a dry chuckle, turning to him with a deadpan look and a smirk as she retorted, "You think?"

All she got was a shrug, "Just a guess."

Palmer turned forward again with a thinking look before she looked back, a hesitant look on her features as she asked 092, "You wouldn't mind spotting for me, 092?"

The Spartan-II gave Palmer a raised brow again, a curious look adorning his face before nodded, a more assuring smile ghosting his lips, "I'd say to get 058 to help you, but yes. I won't mind."

Palmer gave him a grateful smile before requisitioning a sniper rifle from the quartermaster, complete with two extra magazines with practice rounds. She took them with a thankful nod to the Marine before going to one of the booths again, followed by 092. She placed the two mags on the booth once she stood in it, doing a brief check on the gun itself before she sighted in the scope.

While Palmer made herself busy with preparations, she felt eyes on her back, her smirk turning a might suggestive from the focus she knew her ass was getting from the II. Playing off the feeling, the brunette made a satisfied sound with her check and deployed the bipod before resting the gun on the booth, keeping her back straight so as to pronounce her round butt. Looking over her shoulder, Palmer barely saw 092 switching focus from the obvious ass display to her face, his face betraying no emotions or thoughts as he casually lifted an eyebrow at her.

So he did check me out.

The Spartan-IV gave no hints to seeing him stare at her ass, and played off her rather suggestive display with her own inquisitive stare as she teased him, "You're gonna help or not?"

092 just smiled in amusement before he stepped forward, taking a stand behind Palmer's voluptuous behind while she looked forward again, leaning forward so as to straighten the rifle along her shoulder. She shuffled back a bit, and smirked in astonishment and delight when she felt something extraordinarily impressive set between her squeezable cheeks. He was well-equipped alright.

And from the way he made no sound, not to her subtle moves or her rather incorrect stance, Palmer took it he knew just what she was doing. It was fortunate that the range had emptied out a bit by the time they finished their shooting challenge, or their current positions would be very intriguing indeed. With butt pressed against the II, Palmer nonchalantly, yet subtly suggestively, called over her shoulder, "Think you can help me stabilize a bit?"

She couldn't see the II's expression, but she did felt the feeling of two strong hands grabbing more than a handful of her firm cheeks, giving them a subtle squeeze as he answered, "I'll keep you steady, ma'am."

The innuendo had Palmer grinning as she looked down her scope, aiming down her target. And as she aimed, Palmer absentmindedly adjusted her feet, intentionally grinding her fat ass against 092's slowly hardening crotch. The II's contained erection, a very pleasant and delightfully impressive surprise, pressed between her cheeks and grounded at her back entrance, subtle twitches against Palmer's firm butt. And then she fired the rifle, the impressive recoil pushing her back a bit. It meant she was pushed back against 092, and that meant an unintentional, but highly pleasant grind against his crotch area.

092 made no sound, but from the way he subtly squeezed Palmer's ass and barely humping his hips forward, he was equally enjoying the feeling of having his hard cock between her bubble butt. Palmer just smirked in excitement at the unexpected response and readied another shot, firing once more when she sighted her target in. The gun pushed Palmer back again, and she let a little too much eagerness in her voice as she called back to 092, "Keep me steady, Spartan!"

His response was a delightful harder squeeze of Palmer's ass before he pushed his hips forward again, a positive affirmative as far as she was concerned. Palmer just let out the last two shots in quick, and rather impressive succession before she released the magazine, loading in the next and cycling the bolt back. She found herself impressed, more so than ever, as she looked at the tight spread on the target's center mass. It was her best round of shooting ever yet, and Palmer couldn't be more happy that she could get that tight of a spread.

The subtle squeeze of her covered ass reminded Palmer of her partner and she looked back with a smug look of pride on her features, clenching her ass while she asked, "So what do you think?"

092, while his hands kept a good grip on the Spartan-IV's ass, had a concentrated look on his features. His eyes flitted slightly and his head cocked a bit, his mind working. Then he looked down to Palmer with an impressed raise of a brow as he smirked, "Good spread, tight cluster. Center mass and good compensation. I'd say that was your best shooting yet, ma'am."

Palmer's chest felt warm at the praise, a rare commodity considering her position, and her cheeks reddened slightly from 092's words. Was it embarrassing? Asking for some simple praise? Palmer would say yes. But damn does it feel good.

Her look of appreciation turned slightly dirty when the II himself adorned a teasing look, his hands pulling Palmer's ass close against his crotch, rubbing the hardened bump between Palmer's luscious cheeks. His tone was still one of appraisal, but she felt as if there was an undertone of suggestiveness in it, "Especially with distractions."

Palmer smirked suggestively at the hint, responding with a slight grind of her hips. She slid the hard cock pushing against the tight suit between her own covered ass, spreading her legs a bit wider to accommodate. Her own suit pulled tight on her fat ass until they got between her cheeks, baring its roundness for 092 to enjoy groping, and she felt her slowly sensitive mound pushing against her suit into a cameltoe. She then speak with a sly tone, turning downrange again, "I'd say the distractions helped. I was stable for most of the shots."

The brunette commander was responded with hands pushing her cheeks together before one hand slapped one cheek lightly, just enough to clap it and jiggling it a bit. Palmer grinned lightly at the action before aiming down the sights again. As she took aim, 092 remarked, an almost playful undertone in his voice, "I'd say it's a handicap to rely on stabilizers, ma'am."

Palmer let loose a 14.5mm round down range when she heard the remark, hitting the head of her target just off to the left as she looked back with a raised brow and an amused and daring smile on her features, "You sure 092? I'd agree, but I don't exactly feel like losing the stabilizers yet."

A light chuckle reached Palmer's ears as her ass was squeezed again, the Spartan-II's voice the tiniest bit amused and playful as he retorted, "Maybe not yet. It seems like you need the help, ma'am." The large bulge rubbed against Palmer's cameltoe rather subtly after 092's retort, a quiet signal to stay this close to him.

Palmer made an amused sound before responding to his words with a brief jiggling of her ass before she took another shot, hitting the target's neck area. She wanted to believe the grunt 092 made was from her move, made more correct when he ground his crotch again, slowly dry-humping against the brunette's round ass. But 092 played the sound off well by remarking about her shot, a teasing tone barely audible in his voice, "Was that a miss, ma'am? Or was that on purpose?"

Contrary to how he refers to her, 092 was an equal in Palmer's eyes and the UNSC as a whole, being of Spartan Commander title. So, despite sounding as if he was mocking her, Palmer, and everyone else, knew well that the two was on equal grounds. Helps that the two have a rather close, professional relationship despite all odds. So, while Palmer would've glared or scowled at anyone else saying that, she just mockingly glared at 092 before sassily retorting, "No, that was entirely a miss."

Palmer was met back with a rather charming small smile of amusement on 092's features, pulling her own lips into a smile as he responded, "Then you missed well. That's a jugular shot alright."

The Spartan-IV commander shook her head before returning to her scope, sighting in the next target. Focused, she barely noted how 092 was shifting his grip on her ass so that he could pull her back anytime, grunting in surprise when the Spartan-II began dry-humping and grinding his crotch against her own crotch. Palmer shook lightly from the II's grinding, breasts swinging back and forth a bit in her suit and aim jerking. She kept her eyes through the scope, but she called out 092 on his actions, trying as best as she could to keep the gun on target, "And just- just what are you doing?"

The Spartan-II commander sounded a playful as he answered, hands eventually sliding down to Palmer's hips to get a better grip on her, "Upping the stakes, ma'am."

The silent challenge, as well as added stimulus, had Palmer click in response. So that's how he's gonna play? Palmer thought, accepting the challenge. While 092 kept grinding and humping her, shaking her body slightly, Palmer kept her focus on the target. Her heightened senses, particularly on her groin, added another layer of challenge by slowly sending in brief, but very addicting, pulses of pleasure, into her mind. It clouded her focus ever so slightly with each pulse, prompting Palmer to constantly push it away in addition to her aiming.

There was a brief, but highly stimulating thought of them both being raunchy in a public space. It reminded Palmer of how there were others in the range as well, and that they weren't exactly far enough. But it was pushed away in Palmer's focus on her aim, compartmentalized for now so she could shoot. The jerks were a variable she took in as she aimed, and the brief flashes of pleasure from her slowly wet and aching cunt was another that she'd had to compensate for. "Not exactly the easiest challenge…," Palmer muttered.

Despite that, Palmer found the perfect timing between everything and pulled the trigger, firing a round into the target's chest area where a heart would be. The humping didn't stop, but 092 sounded deceptively calm and collected as he whistled impressed, "Nice shot, ma'am."

Palmer didn't look back, but she did responded with a clench of her cheeks and a grind of her own, rubbing her sensitive, covered mound before replying, "Considering the variables. I'd say I'd agree, Spartan."

His only response was his hands pulling her close again and grinding his stiff cock, slowly edging both of them closer. Palmer found the continue stimulation a positive response and took aim yet again for her final shot. And then was pleasantly surprised when 092 took a more active chance to up the ante of the challenge. Where the humps and grinds were slow and subtle, it was now more noticeable and faster, meaning Palmer was now jerking and rocking a bit more.

She uttered a surprised grunt and briefly glanced behind her, spotting the small smile on 092's face before she huffed and returned to the scope. The II's humping was now making Palmer's aim far more difficult than she would've thought as she tried as best as she could to keep her focus steady, sight jerking and twitching everywhere. She did't focus much on how her breasts were swinging back and forth tantalizingly in her suit, or how she was now standing in her toes as 092 lifted her up slightly to keep her close as he humped her. Only the target was the brunette's focus, and she was rapidly considering just firing a shot randomly and leaving it to chance on where it hit.

As Palmer tried to focus, she barely noted how her needy cunt was slowly enjoying the grinding, the inside of her suit wet with her juices as 092 rubbed it. She wasn't fully aware that her clit had come out and was rubbing deliciously against the wet inside of the suit, adding another layer of challenge as her nub sent pulses of pleasure-inducing signals up her spine. Coupled with how the grinding suits has a bit of friction, and thus was vibrating and pulled a bit every time 092 humped and grounded, it was all sorts of distractions as Palmer moaned softly from the stimulus.

"D-dear god this is a challenge…," Palmer breathily muttered, eyes blinking to keep the hazy pleasure away. She was just on the cusp of giving up and to return 092's humps, but the prideful commander told herself she needed to get this shot. So, timing it right, Palmer pushed the variable of the pleasure pulses away and just took a chance between the brief pause between humps to fire. The last round flew straight and true before it landed, hitting the target slight off-center to the right as it hit the forehead area.

Shots fired, Palmer now pushed the gun to the side and laid her arms on the counter, now free to focus on the growing heat between her legs as ground her hips back. She mixed her moves between clenching her cheeks and grinding up and down along 092's length, returning the stupidly effective distraction with her full attention as she looked over her shoulder with a challenging look on her face.

It was on now.

With both of them busy, they didn't really thought of how anyone could've come up to them to see the two Spartan Commanders humping and grinding against each other, breathy and soft gasps coming out of their lips as they edged closer to release. Palmer didn't really think it through when she was grinding, and even 092 was too focused on closing in to keep an eye out for anyone coming close. Both were just absolutely focused on cumming. They didn't care as they started sweating inside their suits, and kept going. It wasn't a physically taxing action, to both of them but in particular Palmer, considering she took on an Elite.

Eventually, Palmer switched to gripping the counter of the booth with both hands as she gyrated her hips up and down a bit faster, feeling an orgasm coming close. The faux sex felt way too good than it should, and Palmer was breathy and gasping in pleasure as her climax was reaching closer. And while she was closing in, 092 only increased the speed of his dry-humps with his own approaching edge, covered cock throbbing in pleasure as it rubbed against Palmer's crotch.

Palmer was the first to cum, and she did so with a slightly stronger orgasm, body twitching madly as her muscles tensed and jerked. Her body rocked with pleasure and she let out a low, breathy groan as her mind was filled with ecstasy. She felt her legs becoming weak with her release and was shakily holding onto the counter for support, 092 the only one holding her up as she came. And Palmer felt the insides of her suit becoming more warm and wet as her pussy came, definitely leaving a stain in them.

And while Palmer basked in her orgasm, 092 grunted his own release as his cock throbbed madly inside his suit, legs locking up to keep himself and Palmer up as it twitched with each rope of cum shooting up in his suit. It wasn't noticeable, but he'd likely left a stain and would feel it be uncomfortably cold if he's wearing the suit until the end of the day. But he pushed those thoughts away and instead held Palmer close to his hips as he came, breathing through his nose and controlling his stamina. It still left him a bit drained, but at least he could still stand.

When the two finally rode down their high, Palmer looked back to 092 with a glazed look, lifting her torso up as she lightly shook her ass with a suggestive smile. "That was… quite the challenge…," she breathily said, a hand reaching up to 092's stomach as she ran it down. She kept her eyes on his while talked, slowly running her hand down his stomach until it reached the bulge where his cockhead was trapped under, "I'd say… you were waiting for this moment…"

While Palmer began rubbing the spot where 092's cock was, the bulge peeking out considerably from between her cheeks, the II gave a low chuckle before replying, smile a bit too casual, "I thought you'd appreciate something challenging, ma'am."

Palmer smirked, then cocked her head to one side as she rubbed circles under 092's trapped cockhead, her tone a bit more warmer than usual, "The formal thing's starting to be a bit annoying. Just call me Sarah whenever we're alone."

092 responded with his own warm tone, though there was some slight hesitance that was hidden well, squeezing Palmer's hips as he replied casually, "Then call me Jerome, ma-I mean, Sarah."

The name would've meant nothing, if it came from anyone else. But coming from a Spartan-II meant something else, something different entirely. It meant, whenever a II trusted someone enough, that they consider the one they gave their names to to be trustworthy and a close friend. It meant they viewed them as a confidante. It meant they were trusted.

And from the hidden hesitance, Jerome had been waiting for quite some time to give Palmer his name. Or maybe he was testing the waters, seeing how Palmer would react. But the Spartan-IV commander just stared at him for a good few minutes before she straightened up, legs a bit wobbly as Jerome kept his hands on her. She turned to face Jerome properly and looked at him for a few more moments, eyes a bit skeptical and a hint of fear in it.

"Is that for real?" Palmer asked, her heart racing a bit. She needed to know if she was trusted, if this was real. It was hard enough to get someone like a Spartan-II to talk to, let alone the Red Team leader being her closest friend. So she was skeptical.

And was more surprised when he smiled his small, warm smile and leaned in close, a bit awkwardly, and locked his lips with Palmer's. The Spartan-IV commander's eyes widened significantly in surprise as Jerome kissed her before she melted a bit as it prolonged, her tongue slowly entering his mouth to lightly tangle with his. The Spartan-II was awkward, unfamiliar with the act, but he picked the motions up just enough to overpower the Spartan-IV's.

Palmer reached a hand behind Jerome's head and pulled him closer as they both kissed, her other hand trailing up his arm as he held her by the waist. It was a sensual moment, and Palmer only pulled away in reluctance when she remembered just what she was getting into and who she was with. They both let out inaudible gasps as they pulled apart, a thin string of saliva between their lips as Palmer stared at Jerome in a weird mix of hesitance, intrigue and interest. Her hand on his head lowered down until it was on his arm and she whispered low as she asked again, "Tell me, Spartan. Is this for real?"

The II had a moment where he stared at Palmer with a blank face, his mind working for a bit before he nodded. It was a simple movement, but the silent conviction he did it with had Palmer's heart beating fast. She asked again, a bit more sure this time, "Then you know what you're getting into, right?"

This time, Jerome let a small grin filled with confidence pull his lips before he answered, "Tracks can be hid, ma'am. It doesn't have to be shown."

His grin was infectious, and Palmer found herself slyly smirking as well in response. Then she was reminded of her videos, and of her recent acts involving the countless nights of sex. She looked at Jerome with a bit fear, and spoke with a hint of it in her tone, "I-I don't think you should. I'm not-"

She was stopped when Jerome kissed her briefly, a look of warmth on his eyes when they pulled apart again. He smirked as he spoke, something of a playful tone underneath his words, "Don't worry, Sarah. I know. Doctor Halsey told me when I asked her about this."

Palmer looked at Jerome incredulously before she had mixed look of anger and happiness, scoffing to the side as she muttered, "Of course she would…" But she sighed in the end, and looked back to the II with a warm look on her features, "But color me surprised, Jerome. I didn't expect this."

The II looked... sheepish, and it was oddly charming how his pale cheeks slowly reddened as well. Not in a million years would Palmer ever see the day a legendary Spartan-II be flustered, let alone caused by her. But here she was, watching as Jerome's face slowly brightened in color. A bit of a sheepish tone colored his voice as he spoke, "Conflict does breed some strange connections."

Palmer just chuckled amused, finding logic in her own experience of seeing relationships blossoming in the battlefield. It wasn't that common of an occurance, but it did, and it was usually a long-lasting relationship. Hardship made for good matchmaking, at times.

Then she turned her amused look into a sultry one, her hands climbing up his arms before she grabbed him by the neck and pulling him close again, lips locked with his and tongue slipping in again. Jerome didn't think twice before he applied his learnings again, tangling with the Spartan-IV eagerly as they cemented what was to be quite the working relationship between the two. It was an understatement, and Jerome knew they were both doing a very risky act.

Then again, Spartans always did took the more risky actions.

Eventually they pulled apart again, and Palmer was staring at Jerome with a suggestive and needy look. She smirked slyly, then pushed the II back. Jerome let her push him back, leaning against the wall of the booth with an anticipating raise of a brow, and watched as Palmer turned around, presenting her wonderfully thick butt to him. The Spartan-II reached forward again and grabbed Palmer by her hips, founding slight resistance when she placed a hand on his stomach. "Not yet. I'd like it if something's really poking me," Palmer suggested with a teasing rub on Jerome's covered cock, her other hand pushing against the opposite booth wall.

The Spartan-II just grinned lightly before he let her go and adjusted his suit. It wasn't long enough for the cum in his suit to dry up, but it was long enough for it to be quite sticky as he pulled and maneuvered it so that his cock stood straight. The end result was an impressive tent coming out of his groin, the inner suit being more than flexible enough to not cause him discomfort. And from the way Palmer was hungrily looking at his tent, she was very impressed at his size. The tip dug a bit into Palmer's own covered groin, telling her that Jerome was packing enough heat to make her day.

She gulped a bit.

With cock pointing up, Palmer was pulled out of her thoughts again when Jerome gingerly grabbed her round ass, circling his hands around the two cheeks and giving them a good squeeze every now and then. She shook her head before taking her own position, a confident look on her features as she spread her legs for easier access to Jerome. Placing both hands on the opposite wall of the booth, Palmer was only able to look over her shoulder to make sure her position was right before she started moving her hips. A soft moan escaped her lips as she gyrated and rolled her hips over her partner's cock, letting it dig a bit deeper into her covered mound every time she pushed herself down a bit. She made sure her ass jiggled and shook as she twerked and moved.

"That gun of yours looks like its ready to fire, Jerome," Palmer taunted, feeling him placing both hands back in her hips. They got a good grip on her, Palmer noted, and she was sure he was getting mighty impatient with her teasing. Or so she thought.

Jerome replied with a confident grin, eyes playful. His hands, holding Palmer over his hard tent, kept her steady as he started thrusting his hips lightly. It wasn't anything too deep, just enough so that his rod would push into her lower lips just barely to split it open and tease her back. The result was a minor gasp every time he did, punctuated by a daring glare from the Spartan-IV commander. But that was the only thing she did, considering Palmer couldn't meaningfully get back at Jerome.

The two, in a small booth in a public range, in a position so blatantly inappropriate doing risqué things to each other, grunting and gasping softly as they both enjoyed each others' teases and plays, didn't notice the both Palmer was against getting occupied. Maybe Jerome did, but he showed no signs of noticing as he continued his mild thrusts, teasing Palmer into edging from just the slight movements. The occupant in the next booth didn't seemed to careless about what their neighbouring Spartans were doing, only setting up their own sniper rifles up and doing some target practice of their own.

If the two Spartans did care, they would've noticed how their neighbour's shots were timed well with some of their more vocal sounds, masking them as they rutted in public vision.

Getting a bit too close, Palmer lightly gasped as she started pushing herself down Jerome's shaft, letting her suit dig into her as she slowly impaled herself. Her suit stretched and dug into her skin, pulled taut between her ass cheeks and on her plump lips as she became a bit more desperate. The feeling of having clothed sex, the sensation of her suit getting inside her just as Jerome's was, had Palmer be a little bit more daring as she widened her legs a bit more. Jerome himself responded in kind, pulling her closer with his hands on her hips as his thrusts became more harder.

This slow joining eventually completed, their flexible suits being little more than some fancy condoms now, when their hips touched. Palmer gulped and let out a breathy gasp as she was filled, feeling her walls rubbing against the material of her suit inside of her. It was a bit of a discomfort, but from how wet she was, and how easily her suit slid and stretched into her, Palmer slow found more bliss in this poor attempt at hiding their sexual acts.

Maybe she should ask ONI to make some custom suits for them both?

The thought was pushed away from Palmer's mind when Jerome started moving, his hands keeping a hold on her as he moved her up and down in rhythm with his own thrusts. It wasn't too fast, nor too slow, but a good pace that combined the splitting of her walls with the slight vibrations of materials as they rubbed together, and the feeling of the suit pulling in and out of her cunt into a unique sensation Palmer couldn't properly convey. It felt good, is all she knew. And Jerome was in agreement judging by how he was grunting softly with each thrust.

They were getting so close, edging just a little further into an orgasm and feeling it ready to come, but Jerome was stopped when Palmer stubbornly pulled herself off of him. He has the strength to keep her on him, to make sure she wasn't getting off so easily, but his focus was on their upcoming climaxes and did not expect her from voluntarily pulling off of him. Jerome stifled a groan in his throat when the tightness around him was gone, and from the way Palmer whimpered slightly after pulling herself off, it didn't seemed like a voluntary action.

He watched slightly out-of-breath as the brunette stayed still, regaining her senses amidst her slowly fading build up before she looked behind her, her eyes a mixture of reluctance and naughty as she gave him a slightly out-of-breath smirk. "Wanna… wanna see a show?" Palmer asked suggestively, grabbing an ass cheek and giving it a sensual squeeze before lightly slapping it.

Jerome looked a bit miffed, a bit intrigued, then gave Palmer a nod. Palmer kept her smirk as she stood straight and gestured him to the counter of the booth, her sly smirk suggesting interesting things for the next few minutes. He obeyed with an equal, and interested, smirk and now leaned back against the counter facing away from the range. Hands on the counter, Jerome watched with increasing anticipation as Palmer stood before him with her legs spread apart and his own between hers. Her toned thighs and round ass looked enticing from this view, with his erect cock snugly pushing between Palmer's cheeks. The warm heat of her needy cunt transferred through their suits and vice versa.

Slowly swaying her ass from side to side, rubbing her covered entrance against his, Palmer then lowered herself on Jerome's rod again, placing her hands on her thighs once she felt her hips touch his. The material of their suit stretched again as their hips touched and Palmer let out a prolonged, soft gasp once she felt properly filled again. Now filled again, Palmer let herself get used to the familiar feeling again before looking back, locking eyes with Jerome and arching her back to highlight her butt. She smiled a sultry one to him before turning forward and began moving her hips.

Palmer started by slowly rotating her hips, her pussy delighting in the experience of a cock rolling inside of her, and keeping herself steady by her hands on her thighs. It felt good, better than she thought, and she continued circling her hips on Jerome for a good while. And from how Jerome was breathing a bit heavily, he found it equally enjoyable.

Then she switched it up and started gyrating her hips, slightly pumping Jerome's cock in and out of her with each roll of her hips. It was a precursor to Palmer's next move, and she started her next show leaning onto her arms, putting most of her weight on her arms and legs. And then she started bouncing.

Her plush butt clapped and jiggled as Palmer twerked, hips working hard as her tight pussy worked up and down Jerome's shaft with each twerk. She let out breathy moans and grunts with each twerk of her hips, eyes becoming a bit hazy as she continued working up her and Jerome's orgasm up again. Jerome himself controlled his breathing with his eyes on Palmer's switching between her hazy eyes and her clapping butt, keeping a good hold on his posture.

"You like that?" Palmer asked with a sultry undertone in her voice. This was her first time doing this, a first time that impressed her. The only experience she has of this involved watching some of her Spartans watch videos of this on the waypoint, their commentary something Palmer found amusing whilst she watched. So, it really is something of an experiment for Palmer.

The way Jerome nodded before stifling a groan told her he was enjoying this as much as she was.

Palmer let out a breathy chuckle, happy she was doing well on this. And for that, the brunette was entirely committed on doing this until they both came. It was some serious workout, considering her hips had to keep constant and good pace, but Palmer's enhanced physique meant that this was not a taxing experience as it should be. She worked her ass well, and it was barely tiring her. And it felt good, both for her and Jerome, so she was going to work that ass some more if it meant sweet release.

Speaking of…

Already Palmer was feeling her orgasm reaching ever closer, the heat in her core building up to an ever more addicting crescendo. And as she was edging closer, her bouncing slowly increased as well, desperate to reach an orgasm faster.

Jerome himself looked to be closer as well, his controlled breathing becoming more rapid as a result. He let one hand go and grabbed Palmer's ass, squeezing and groping it and helping her bouncing in an attempt to reach his own.

None of them cared whatsoever if they were loud or entirely conspicuous as they fucked, only caring in getting to cum as fast as they could with each other's help. They didn't care enough to notice that their neighbouring shooter was still there, masking their noises with careful shots timed perfectly. If not for them, no doubt Palmer and Jerome would've been discovered not too long ago.

Again, the two Spartans didn't care, and with no thought, they came. Palmer was the first to orgasm, and her body twitched and jerked repeatedly once she came. She uttered shuddering gasps and groans as her muscles tensed yet again, pussy walls clamping down on Jerome's cock as her legs become weak. Palmer would've fell forward if not for Jerome's quick thinking, and even that was barely a catch considering he himself just came, a stifled, low groan in his throat as his cock throbbed and twitched with each spurt of cum he shot out of.

Both of their juices stained the insides of their suits so thoroughly that it was no doubt they would feel sticky and clammy if it was left alone, something both Palmer and Jerome didn't care. The two just reveled in each's orgasms, breathing a bit labored as they basked in ecstasy.

Jerome was the first one to recover his senses, grabbing Palmer by her waist and pulling her close. He let the non-resisting commander slowly lay on his chest and hugging her by her stomach, nuzzling his nose by the crook of her neck and eliciting another moan from Palmer. Said brunette just raised a hand to Jerome's head and pulled him closer, an almost dreamy look on her face while her other hand clasped over one of his own. They both just enjoyed each other's company, not noticing someone leaning onto the booth wall with arms crossed underneath above average breasts.

Of course, when they did, the result was slightly predictable.

When Palmer saw a person watching her and Jerome cuddle in each other's warmth, her eyes widened and her muscles tensed. Her hand holding onto Jerome moved away and covered her breasts despite being still clothed and her other hand clasped over Jerome's swiftly covered her still covered womanhood, a sharp gasp escaping her lips once she took notice of someone watching. Jerome followed suit when he looked up, though his reaction was a lot more different. It was more calm, more surprised in a pleasant context, considering who was watching.

"Linda," Jerome simply stated, a hint of a smile on his lips when he saw the familiar redhead leaning on the booth wall. Green eyes watched the two cuddling Spartans with a barely lifted brow, saying nothing as she watched Palmer calm down. She didn't bat an eye at Jerome openly calling her name in front of Palmer, she was fully aware what her Spartan brother and the Spartan commander is in.

"058? How long have you been here?" Palmer asked hesitantly, using both arms to cover her covered breasts. She was fully covered, yes, but being caught in her current position is making her feel more naked than being one.

The Spartan-II sniper just nonchalantly turned to look behind her for a few seconds before turning back, a sort of hidden interest in her voice once she answered, "Long enough."

The answer was simple, precise. But it did make Palmer widen her eyes a bit at how long the II had been listening on their little escapade. Palmer just squirmed a bit in Jerome's hug from the answer, a bit uncomfortable at how casual the sniper said it. Does that mean she'd been listening to all their little exchanges and words? Did she hear all of the dirty thoughts she said?

Linda just cocked her a bit to one side, a bit of an observing gaze to Palmer specifically before she spoke again, nonchalant tone picking up a bit of a teasing one, "I don't talk much, commander."

Palmer blinked twice before she realized just what the Spartan-II sniper said before exhaling audibly, relief slowly filling her mind at their little secret being safe. She gave Linda a grateful look, returned with an assuring nod before the redhead had a subtly thoughtful look on her as Palmer was nuzzled again by Jerome.

"Full suits?" Linda asked, catching both of the Spartan couple's attention. She gestured towards them with a single finger, more specifically how they both were still in their skinsuits even as sexual penetration was visibly shown. The two looked a might red from her pointing out and just looked a bit sheepish.

Palmer was the one who answered her question, tone a bit apprehensive as she thought up of what the explanation would be for her and Jerome's unique choice in sex, "Let's just say… it's a special experience."

Linda looked at them with the barest hint of a smile before sweeping one side of her short red hair behind one air with a cool air around her, that intrigue surfacing up, "Sounds like it." And then Linda looked back again, most likely checking for anyone coming in now that Palmer thought about it, turned back and uncrossed one arm from beneath her D-cups, and gingerly started rubbing her own womanly mound. "Mind if I watch?"

Her question has Palmer staring at Linda with an open mouth before she felt her breasts being cupped, her larger boobs being squeezed and groped from behind as Jerome restarted what they were doing. Palmer looked back with a bit of concern in her eyes, seeing her partner return it with a confident smile on his as he played with her tits. "Linda's trustworthy, Sarah," Jerome answered her unspoken question. It made her bit her lips for a bit before she turned to see the Spartan-II redhead had started playing with her own boobs, nose audibly breathing.

Palmer just gulped before shaking her head, an affirmative response before she started focusing back on Jerome. Her hands clasped over his playful hands and helped him with her boobs as she started rocking her hips again, starting back their lust filled stunt with an observer watching over them. And when Jerome started thrusting again, making her bounce on top of him, Palmer welcomed the feeling of being watched.

The three Spartans enjoyed the rest of the next two hours in cautious privacy, the only thing between being caught and getting away bring Linda losing her focus amidst her own masturbation. But even then, by the time they finished, no one knew of what they did.

Even as the three returned to Palmer's quarters with a sweaty look, intent on resuming somewhere more private and with no clothes in-between. No one was none the wiser.

XxXxX

Longest chapter yet! And one where I feel like I might've bitten off more than I can chew. But I feel like this was a learning experience, considering how my only source of smut being other smut. This one went fairly well, considering this was a rewrite of an earlier idea I had involving Palmer getting prone-boned.

Also, I now realized that my rendition of Commander Sarah Palmer, while similar, has some inconsistencies with her canon depiction. I took her as a hard-ass, gung ho bitch with a temper control that at least knew when to stop and think. Her actual canon depiction was a bit more harsher than this one. So yeah, I can't really put any excuse other than this being my headcanon of her. Also, I caught my blunder in canon and said she wore RECON Mjolnir instead of SCOUT Mjolnir.

And yes, I shamelessly ship her with Jerome just because of them being of the same (technical) rank. Also because they do have some similarities, being that both prefer frontline actions than strategies. And I added Linda to the mix mostly because I somehow feel she and Jerome go way back before augmentation.

Anyhow, I've said my piece, wrote my piece, and hope you enjoy this moderate contribution for Halo smut involving Commander Palmer.

Enjoy!


	8. A Familiar Feeling

XxXxX

"Cease this futility at once! The war is over!" Kael roared with all the authority he has towards the entrenchment full of remnants, growling in frustration when a carbine shot whizzed past his head when he ducked down. Palmer, with Helix team, looked on with amusement as the Elite backed away from the Wraith tank.

The Infinity hadn't expected such a large amount of Covenant remnants planetside and found themselves in a much more serious campaign when the true size of them were revealed. Full citadels and bases, complete with vehicles and aircrafts and teleporters of their own as well. Not to mention what facilities they do occupy. It was a whole regiment of Covenant remnants, and the Infinity found out it going to be a tough nut to crack.

Fortunate, that two Sangheili vessels came out of Slipspace just two days prior, and with some transmissions from each of them, the humans were lucky that this was a Covenant fragment they'd been hunting down.

More fortunate that it was Kael's own regime of troops that was on this hunt. Much to Palmer's subtle delight.

Their situation now was a result of a combined effort between the humans and Sangheilis to storm a Covenant base to establish a beachhead for the splitjaws to set up shop; it hit a snag when the base they assaulted was ready for an attack, and suddenly they were in a siege that could hold up operations for weeks if not months if it wasn't broken. Commander Palmer, in addition to Helix team, three platoons of Marines and an armored battalion, had been assisting Kael's own spearhead assault before the siege. The strategy was simple enough, consisting of an armored push with Wraiths in the back providing mobile artillery while the Scorpions and Mastodons shielded them and provided good cover for the infantry to cover them from any opportunistic Grunt or Jackal.

When the fire became a bit too much, Kael and the Marines' commanding officer, a Captain Williams if Palmer recalled, had gave the order to retreat back into a safer position. Now here they were, base in sight, but aren't moving. It eventually ended up into an impromptu siege and both Kael and Williams had the tanks of each respective species surround the base as best as they could while not being too isolated.

Palmer had been with a Helix member when the Elite General, a rank she didn't realize Kael was, had took a stand on one of the Wraith tanks and called out an attempt at negotiation to them. They'd been by one of the Mastodons when it happened, and had been observing the base for a way in when he was shot at. Now he was returning back to his own men, shaking his head at the audacity of the remnants within the base.

"Looks like this'll be a long siege," Palmer remarked casually to the Helix member she was with, nonchalantly turning to them with a smile beneath her helmet. The Spartan, form lean and without obvious curves to signify a man, glanced briefly at her for a solid second before he shrugged in his Mjolnir.

His voice was quite young in comparison to many others, probably because he is young, when he retorted, "Not unless we bomb it." His quips were always blunt and monotone, and they usually had some shred of his thought of on the situation.

Palmer just chuckled sardonically before remarking again, "170, you and I both know this base isn't exactly just any normal base." Her words rang with truth, telling just why both the UNSC and Sangheili didn't resort to a bombardment on the whole place. The base they were assaulting had been built like any other, but the only difference was that they built it on some existing Forerunner structure. And from Palmer's experience, trying to attack any Forerunner structure was a bit of a tantamount to suicide if she was being honest. Ask anyone else and they too would agree.

Spartan B170 just huffed audibly before he responded, a hint of sarcastic agreement in his tone as her adjusted his scope, "Well they could've fooled me, ma'am. All this Forerunner stuff is just some next level FUBAR-event waiting to happen and the Covvies have no sense of danger whenever they do things to them." His obvious opinion couldn't be any farther from the truth, and is why the Spartan-III was one of Palmer's preferred Spartans to work with. Obedient but able to think, with a wit that shines through at most opportune times whenever he wants to speak.

Palmer just chuckled before nudging him on the shoulder, smile audible in her words, "We're not exactly too different anyway, Spartan." She got her response when B170 snorted in amusement, his experience with his own share of Forerunner shenanigans flashing in his mind.

The sound of rustling leaves caught Palmer's attention from their brief banter and she turned around to see the Marine Captain standing behind them, MA5 rifle held loosely in his hands. His hardened features were a bit grim and from the way he was tense all around, something told her this wasn't something good. She stood up and face the man with her DMR pointed down and addressed him properly, a cautious tone in her voice, "Captain, what is it?"

The Marine Captain looked a tad hesitant in speaking, eyes looking down in contemplation and hesitance for a brief moment, before he looked up, "Brass just gave the word, they want this siege done in four days."

Palmer cocked her head slightly, a bit too unsure if she heard him right. "Come again?" she asked, wanting to be sure just what she had heard was correct. There was no way this siege could be broken within four days.

Williams released a breath through his nose, his chapped lips pursing slightly. He had a pause before he answered, looking as if the order was not a good idea, and it wasn't exactly one, "Siege needs to be broken in four days, they said your current team in particular is assigned for this one. We can't afford a siege this early they said."

Within her helmet, the brunette sighed lightly in exasperation before shaking her head a bit. This was a new development, and one where she'd have to compromise and improvise a bit along the way. She looked back to the Captain with something of an exasperated tone with a question, "And they want this done how?"

If they have some wiggle room on how to operate, this might be a doable op. She was pleasantly surprised when the Marine pulled a weary smile, "They said it's up to you, just don't do anything to the Forerunner part of it."

The answer at least had Palmer in a thinking mood, pulling out all possible scenarios on how this could be done. It was ad hoc, and on the spot, but since they have four days, Palmer has enough time to properly think it through. She looked back to Williams with a nod for an answer, pulling her DMR up as a sign of acceptance as she replied, "We'll take care of the base."

The Captain nodded with a grateful, and weary smile before he turned and walked away, leaving Palmer with 170 as she stayed still with her thoughts. She was running through multiple possible ways on how to take care of the base, some risky and others not, and was only stopped when the Spartan-III spoke up, eyes still on the base. "Daring operation, Forerunner facility, lots of Covvies. I'm guessing our odds of survival are at least passable with how we have support now."

Palmer turned to him with a deadpan look behind her visor, kicking his foot lightly with hers as she took her place back by his side, rifle up and scoped in. She responded with equal sass to the III's sardonic outlook of the op, a bit of sarcastic tone, "Keep that outlook of yours and the universe might just reply back."

He didn't turn to her when he replied back, but he did gave a mocking thumbs up as he spoke, "The universe already did, but I guess one more is okay for it."

She just chuckled grimly at his response, finding some measure of truth in it.

XxXxX

The next day found Palmer standing before Helix team besides one of the many Mastodons that loosely surrounded the Covenant base, currently briefing them on their upcoming operation with a serious tone in her voice.

She stopped her briefing when she noticed an Elite accompanying Williams coming closer to them, his dark crimson armor contrasting greatly with the surrounding foliage and the green colored Marine Captain. Said captain had a weary, but ultimately nonchalant look as they approached the Spartans. Her sudden stop had Helix team turn around as well, and when they spotted the upcoming Marine and Elite, they parted a bit to let the two stand before her. The Captain was the first one to speak, gesturing to the Elite behind him with a casual, if cautious tone in his voice, "Commander, I've just briefed the Elites on your op yesterday, see if they had help to spare."

He stepped aside to show the dark armored Elite, who wore a combat harness that Palmer was familiar as an infiltration one. On one thigh, a plasma repeater was magnetically locked to the plate there, there were two plasma sword hilts resting by his hip and poking out of his back was the butt of a carbine. She has a good idea on how he operates, and she has some even better ideas on how he can help. Ultimately, Palmer crossed her arms and nodded towards him, a gesture for him to speak for himself.

A slow nod was his start before he introduced himself, "I am Lotha 'Gharm, Special Operations. General 'Orees deemed me fit to accompany you for your upcoming operations." He laid one hand over one of his swords and lowered his head, "My blades are at your service, Commander."

"…Garry?" B170 unexpectedly spoke up, catching all of his teammates' attention as they collectively turned to him. And while he was the center of attention for his team, 'Gharm sighed like he was entirely done in life as his posture slackened, exasperation emitting from him so strongly.

He laid a claw on his facemask, clearly a sign of annoyance as he answered back, voice sounding like he was ready to charge in blindly into the base, "…Demon."

Now they were both the point of attention for Helix team, the other three members switching looks between them both as B170 exclaimed with mocking joy, a smile audible even with the helmet on, "Can't believe you made it out of that hellhole."

The Elite dragged his claw down his faceplate before turning to him slowly, a sort of dread in his movement as he finally faces B170. He tried to keep the deadpan back from coming out, but it ultimately conveyed his sense of exasperation, "And I cannot believe you yet live. I was most certain the Sentinels would've taken care of you."

B170 gave a chuckle of amusement before shaking his head, his tone fitting his sardonic humor in as he replied, "Oh believe me, I'd be dead by now if it wasn't for some choice jumping."

The Elite just shook his head.

Joan was the first to speak up, interrupting the two's banter as she faced B170 with a questioning gaze behind her COMMANDO-helmet, "You two have a history?"

Before B170 could answer, 'Gharm spoke up first, a sort of resigned tone to his voice as he nonchalantly explained his history with the Spartan-III, "The Spartan here and I were equal targets to each other; I was tasked to hunt him down after multiple bases were taken down by him, he was hunting me down when he heard I hunted him down. The two of us found each other during one of his raid on a research team. The aftermath became something else entirely when the facility came to life, and decided that we were all to be cleansed."

B170 added at the end with a disproportionate joy to his voice, "And that went swimmingly! We had to run through a lot of Sentinels, avoid turrets and defenses, and then when we reached the final stretch between life and death, some huge Sentinel decided to pop up and swat me away from it. Garry here didn't look back and left me alone with it. And I found out with some choice leaps and jumps that I could climb it up and disable it."

Helix team looked at both of them with astonishment in their actions, clearly surprised at the two's history. Palmer instead ignored it for now and just gave the two looks before asking, "So you two are gonna be trouble?"

Unexpectedly, B170 shook his head and gave his answer with some amount of seriousness, "Nope. I found the experience too valuable to be holding him over it."

'Gharm answered with a similar answer, nodding a bit reluctantly, "The same with I. Considering the context of the war, I find it to be my own fault."

Palmer gave the tall alien a once over with scrutiny before slowly nodding, an approving tone of voice, "Good to have you 'Gharm. We were just going over the battle plan before you came." 'Gharm just gave a simple nod as an answer.

Seeing as his task was done, and was a bit overwhelmed from the story, Williams bid them with a nod before leaving, leaving the Elite alone amongst the Spartans. Palmer just gestured him closer to join in, a notion he responded by joining the circle. With the new addition, Palmer uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips, beginning the briefing again, "Seeing as we have some additional help, I'll repeat the briefing once more."

"The base we're infiltrating is currently under siege, without artillery or airstrikes, we cannot advance any further to take it down. All method of bombardment is a no go considering the Covvies built it around a Forerunner facility," she looked at each member of the squad and Elite to let her words sink in before continuing, "Unfortunately, Top brass wants us to break it in four days due to time constraint and/or resources. So this is an ad hoc op involving lots of risks."

Joan, Helix Lead, raised an arm, a question for Palmer. The Commander waved one hand for her to proceed, letting Joan lower it back to her weapon of choice, "Ma'am, I don't think any op we've ever done doesn't involve risks."

B170, Helix Two, the ever witty Spartan-III, turned to his leader with an almost casual flow to it, replying with subtle sarcasm, "Just like how we can't do anything without dying?" His wit was only given a brief glare from his leader before he was shouldered in the ribs, courtesy of James, Helix Four, that was by his side. Their last member, Allen, Helix Three, just chuckled to himself in seeing his team's antique, the Spartan keeping a low profile behind Joan's back.

Their banter was stopped when 'Gharm coughed, an almost amused tone as he lightly reprimanded them, "Risks are common place, Spartan. You just have to be ready to face them."

Palmer thanked 'Gharm with a nod before continuing, "Much like what 'Gharm said, the risks on this op is a lot. This battleplan is to mitigate as many as we could."

She pointed to both Joan and Allen first, said Spartans straightening up for their part in the plan, "Helix Lead and Three will infiltrate the base first and disable their motorpool as much as you could, taking their vehicle support down." The two Spartans nodded affirmatives. "You'll be covered by Helix Four while you work, providing overwatch over you to avoid detection," said Spartan gave a nod as well when Palmer gestured to him, his rifle pulled closer to him in response.

"Once you take out the armor support, as loud as you can possibly be, Helix Two, 'Gharm and me will go in and try our best to aggravate the facility so that they'd target the Covvies," Palmer explained the next phase of her plan, garnering a shocked response from Helix and the Elite. They all looked at her as if she was nuts, though the Elite had more of an intrigued aura to him.

B170 was the first to speak, incredulously sarcastic as he questioned her plan, "Seems like a plan to die for! Tell me we're wrestling Hunters as well."

Joan spoke after with an equally incredulous tone, concern emitting from her as she looked at Palmer with worry, "Ma'am, I agree. You're risking a lot on this op just to break this siege, I don't think this is worth it."

'Gharm spoke up again, this time with a supporting tone, "On the contrary, this seems like an operation worthy of you Demons. I distinctly remember the Spartan over here doing multiple ops like this."

B170 turned sharply to the Elite, as if he wanted to object, but then stayed quiet, a contemplating aura to him as he stayed still. He sounded reluctant as he agreed, "Can't say much about that…"

The rest of the Helix members looked at the SpecOps Elite with incredulous stares before reluctantly nodding.

Seeing as they were quelled of their surprise, Palmer continued non-plussed, with a grateful glance to 'Gharm before she spoke, "That's why I've picked Helix Two and 'Gharm to accompany me, I can be sure they can handle a lot more." Her tone took a taunting take on it, subtly taking a jab at the other three Helix members. The indignant sounds they made has her smiling beneath her helmet.

She finished the briefing by pulling her DMR off her back, "Once we've all finished, our only task left is to exfil as quickly as we could. We do not want to be in range when the facility's defenses are up."

They all nodded in affirmation.

XxXxX

About two hours into the operation, Palmer's team of Spartan and Elite had hit a slight snag after they entered the base. The first half of the plan had worked well, with Joan and Allen doing much more damage than expected when the motor pool erupted into multiple blue-green plumes of deadly plasma. Their half, where they had to find where the Forerunner facility was, came to said snag when they reached the entrance to said facility.

"Hunter to your right!" She heard B170 warn her, a life-saving warning that had Palmer boost back just in time to get out of the juggernaut's charge. The huge alien blur passed right in front of her and smashed its large shield against the curved wall, denting it severely as it recoiled back from impact. The commander fired off four rounds from her DMR into its exposed neck before she boosted back again, missing the shield it swung at her by mere inches. She rolled to the side when it pointed its cannon arm, dodging the bright, neon green beam.

This was the snag they'd hit. In a rare moment of hindsight, the Covvies had placed a Hunter pair to guard the entrance, the only entrance, and it had worked wonders for them. And now, here the three were, dodging and trying to take down these massive goliaths down to proceed. At least they weren't actual Goliaths. Palmer pushed the image of the even bigger Hunters away, focusing more on surviving these ones first.

She felt herself stop when she hit something as she backed away and heard the familiar growl of 'Gharm, his repeater and rifle firing incessantly at the other Hunter, "They are holding us in place!"

Palmer shouted back, DMR barking with each shot she fired, "We need to find a way around them! We can't waste any more time!" Palmer felt herself being pushed away just in time for something to flypast behind her. She glanced back briefly and watched as B170 crashed onto the wall and to the floor, groaning as he lifted himself up and shook his head to clear his concussion.

He was lifted up by 'Gharm's claw on his back, the Elite helping him up rather roughly. It worked, and the Spartan-III returned to action by pulling his pistol out, rifle laying far from their position. The witty Spartan spoke with his signature sardonic sarcasm as he fired his gun, "This plan worked well for a time! I'm surprised!"

'Gharm growled with slight anger back at the III, "Your wit is unappreciated at this time!"

Palmer put a stop to their feud by speaking up, actual frustration in her voice as she shouted at the two, "Quit being an old couple! The longer we stay here the more Covvies will come!"

'Gharm growled low, then seemed to have struck an idea. He kept one weapon, the plasma rifle, up and firing but locked the other to his thigh, pulling a sword instead. He didn't ignite it, but he did pass the sword to B170. The Spartan-III looked at it with confusion before taking it hesitantly, igniting the blade with a sharp crack and a hiss as the plasma blade glowed red.

As he looked at the sword, 'Gharm pulled out his other one and ignited it as well, red blade glowing menacingly once he began to talk, "Commander! I have an idea!"

Palmer shouted back with no pause, barely dodging another beam, "Talk fast!"

"Me and the Spartan can give you an opening to get inside the facility by distracting the Mgalekgolos! We'll each take one and try our best to take their attention off of you until you can run in!" His explanation went straight to the point, just as he ducked under a swing from the Hunter he and B170 was fighting with.

B170 responded with a witty agreement as he would, firing precise rounds from his magnum while slicing with the sword, "Probably be squished, but that sounds possible!"

Palmer just grunted an agreement when she was a bit too slow and got clipped by a swing from her Hunter, hitting her by her weapon and ripping it out of her hands. It cluttered away with barrel bent and forced Palmer to pull her own dual pistols out and fired at the Hunter's 'head.' "Make it happen!"

Making eye contact with the Spartan-III, he gave a single nod to him before he backed off, firing his plasma rifle at their Hunter's 'face' area just enough so that it was targeting him. And with its focus away from B170, the III broke off from the engagement and sprinted full speed towards Palmer's opponent, combining both his momentum and boosters when he jumped into the large colony of worms. The Hunter then switched priorities and raised its shield before B170 could get close into its face, the Spartan crash landing right on the large plate feet first and, with both momentum and his own strength, kicked off with every ounce of energy he has. It resulted in the shield arm to be pushed back and slightly knock the large alien off-balance for a brief moment.

Both Hunters sufficiently distracted, Palmer saw the opportunity and quickly used it to dash to the entrance, boosting in and running straight into the facility, hoping to all odds that the two could take care of the large aliens.

She ran non-stop down into the facility, hoping to reach some sort of place or terminal where she could do her part of the plan, until the din of battle seized to be heard. Palmer slowed down to a halt after she couldn't hear the sounds of combat anymore, and surveyed her current position, finding herself in a long hallway with multiple entrances on each side. The grey walls had glowing highlights running along them as sources of light, and each time it reached a doorway, it branched off and surrounded them, marking where they were. And at the end of the hallway was just another entrance to a room.

"This seems familiar…," Palmer muttered, looking at the uniformity of the Forerunner facility.

Pistols raised, Palmer stayed close to one side of the corridor and slowly advanced into the hallway with cautious steps, peeking into each room guns first before herself. There was nothing on her sensors that showed anything out of the ordinary, yet Palmer still carefully checked each room. And from what she found from the first room she got into, it was… barren, to say the least. Nothing but a size-able room and a raised platform in the middle. For a moment, she remembered her first encounter with a Forerunner facility and turned sharply behind to aim at the doorway, finding it clear of any barriers and no prongs to hold her.

First mistake.

The sudden whoosh behind her had Palmer quickly turn around before she saw two Grunts poking out of two holes, each holding a different weapon in their hands, and suddenly she felt her head become heavier while her body became more lighter. "Fuck!" She didn't need to see that her armor was in pieces on the floor, the audible heavy thumps they did when they landed on the floor the obvious indicator, so Palmer hastily pulled her helmet off and threw it away as well, exposing her stern features as she kept her pistols aimed and ready to fire.

But again, she didn't managed to fire off her guns when the second Grunt fired its weapon, hitting dead center on her stomach. The impact shocked Palmer a bit too much and caused her to stiffen up and let her pistols fall to the ground, clattering uselessly as she felt her body become a bit weak. The brunette recovered barely before the Grunt fired again, the bolt of energy hitting her stomach again and causing Palmer to cry out in shock. She stiffened again and fell to her hands and knees, gasping softly as the brief pain faded away. It was then did she noticed the beam did something else to her.

"Oh no…"

Her two pillowy mounds of flesh that is her boobs hung freely and without restraint from her chest, and she felt the cool air touch her exposed skin, sending a shiver up her spine. She didn't feel anything covering her torso and groin area, and she looked down to see her body exposed aside from her arms and legs, the remnants of both the inner suit and techsuit being the sleeves and leggings. The cheering of the two Grunts had Palmer snapped out of her shock and she tried to grab her fallen pistols, but her arms barely cooperated when she reached out, and Palmer found herself too weak to even hold onto her weapon.

Vulnerable and naked, the brunette commander had more than an inkling to know just what these two Grunts were going to do to her. And the mixture of dread and worse, her deep anticipation, has Palmer gulping audibly as she stared at the two naked Grunts, erect cocks swinging.

Now with their prey weak, the two Grunts dropped their weapons and swiftly approached the downed Spartan, each one taking one side of her. Palmer's vision was suddenly filled with a cock she first remembered seeing after Kael's and she audibly gulped at how it twitched and throbbed before her face. Then she felt two four-fingered hands grab her round, thick ass, squeezing and groping it with no repercussion from the owner. Palmer now realized she has no control this time, and that she was at the mercy of both of these Grunts.

The first Grunt spoke up with enthusiasm, clearly proud of her capture, "We did it! We captured scary demon!"

The second, a bit preoccupied with Palmer's ass and plump lips, sounded distracted as he replied, "Yes yes, scary demon is not scary anymore!"

Palmer growled at them half-heartedly, one side of her wanting to wrench their heads off while the other eagerly await what they plan to do.

Her body reacted just as she knew it would react, despite her mind shouting otherwise, and Palmer felt a slight bit of guilty pleasure as the Grunt in front of her rubbed his musky cockhead against her lips. She was powerless as she felt her increasingly wet pussy being revealed, the Grunt behind her pulling her cheeks apart so her plump lips was visible. Weak and with barely any resistance shown, the Grunts took things a bit further with this confidence boosting display.

The one in front of her, hand still on cock, used his other one and held Palmer's head still as he pushed his meat against her lips. The brunette resisted as best as she could, clenching her teeth together, but it was ultimately futile when she gasped sharply from the Grunt behind her sticking in a thick finger inside her. It allowed the first Grunt to slip his cock in and Palmer found her mouth wide and throat filled as he pushed his cock in all the way, the commander gagging a bit with a cock as thick as her wrist stretching her mouth and throat. Palmer sputtered and gagged as the rod rested inside her mouth before it started moving, pulling in and out of her throat while the Grunt held her head steady with both hands.

But while she seemed to resist with each gag, Palmer felt her body react positively to the forced throatfuck, her plump lower lips getting more glistening from how increasingly wet she is. And the Grunt behind her found the sight as enticing as it is, finding the confidence to start lining up his own cockhead with Palmer's lower lips. When Palmer felt the tip of a cock press against her pussy lips, she only made a gargled sound as a form of protest, but it fell on deaf ears when the Grunt kept his cock lined up and held onto her butt, pushing his cock in one go and instantly driving himself balls deep into Palmer. The brunette cried out wet gurgles when she felt her inner walls stretched out by the sudden intrusion, pain and pleasure mixing uniquely into a sensation that had Palmer groaning onto the throatfucking Grunt, the vibrations making him coo in delight at the extra pleasure. The Grunt behind experienced her walls tighten around his meat so succulently that it felt like a warm, vice grip that prompted him to start pumping.

"Ooooh! Scary demon feel so good! Mouth do nice things to me!"

"Yes yes! Mating hole feels good and tight too!"

Trapped between two Grunts, with her body weak and traitorous, Palmer futilely tried to fight back against them, slowly falling into the white haze of pleasure as they fulfilled one of her fantasies. She tried to push the Grunt in her throat off of her by placing both of her hands on his legs, yet found no strength to actually push her off. And with both ends filled with cock, Palmer was pushed and pulled into each cock with every thrust, hefty boobs swinging back and forth as they railed her mouth and pussy. They enthusiastically spitroasted her with reckless abandon, only thinking of pleasing their own cocks with Palmer's holes.

And to Palmer's detriment, her body found the experience wonderful, waves of bliss rocking her whole body as they used her like a toy.

The thought of 'Gharm and B170 was slowly pushed away from her mind as ecstasy filled it, and Palmer slowly began to return the two Grunts' ministrations unwillingly. Her hips started bucking back with each deep and hard thrust the second Grunt was railing her with, driving his cock deep and hitting her womb entrance with his balls slapping her exposed clit and sending additional stimulus up Palmer's spine, and she actively began properly sucking the first Grunt's cock, tongue licking his underbase and balls slapping her chin with saliva flying everywhere.

And, just as she remembered, the two Grunts was starting to edge closer to their orgasms, much to her chagrin, yet she had no control this time, and let herself be used to reach their own orgasms. The first to reach release was the one in her throat, and Palmer gagged again when he released his thick load into Palmer's stomach. Hot cum ran down her throat into her stomach as she was pushed against his groin, lips touching the base of his cock and chin against his balls. Palmer moaned on his cock as took it all in.

The second Grunt followed not long after and gave one final thrust before his cock throbbed out thick ropes of cum into Palmer's womb, the brunette moaning louder as she felt herself filled to the brim with cum. Her walls tightened to form a seal that kept any of the Grunt's thick load from leaking, and Palmer relished in the feeling of being a cum dump for the two Grunts despite her more logical mind shouting her to fight back.

It wasn't an orgasm, but it did made her feel good. If a bit less. And then she was taken by surprise again when the first Grunt pulled put of her mouth, a pop when his head finally came out of Palmer's throat. She gasped and coughed as her airway was freed and Palmer took deep, greedy breaths of air, chest rising and falling from the intense blowjob. Then she gasped again, though softly, when her pussy was emptied as well, the Grunt behind her pulling out and letting her cunt leak a bit. Thoroughly fucked, Palmer was a sight to behold, on hands and knees with a thin layer of sweat forming and with saliva and cum dribbling from both her lips and pussy.

She then cried out when the Grunt behind her took her by her wrists and pulled her back until she sat on him, kneeling weakly with legs wide and pussy exposed. Still weak, Palmer couldn't do anything as the Grunt behind her lined up his next target, her back entrance, and surprised the brunette when he bottomed out into her asshole, causing her to cry out as her tightest hole was stretched, throwing her head back at the sudden intrusion. Held by her wrists and a cock in her ass, Palmer couldn't do anything as the Grunt started bouncing her up and down his shaft, her anal walls working up and down his rod. The combined cum juice made for sufficient lube and Palmer was left gasping for breath as her ass was fucked, big tits bouncing enticingly as she was fucked breathless from her ass.

She couldn't focus much, too busy trying to control her breathing with white ecstasy filling her mind, and didn't catch the first Grunt lining up his own cock up against her plump pussy with her waist as his hold . Then she moaned out loud when her pussy was penetrated yet again, the double stretching doing unique things to her body as the Grunts surprised her with their longer stamina, much more than her first Grunt. Palmer was gasping and moaning out loudly and lewdly as the two Grunts railed her with all their might, the two short aliens cheering and cooing loudly at their victory catch.

The experience, the feeling of being overpowered, of having no control in how she was fucked, has Palmer closing in on her orgasm as her desires keep being fulfilled. The two lowly Grunts, using tricks to make her their personal sex toy and cum dump, was making Palmer more eager to satisfy them. She was used, she was weak, she couldn't even stop them. She was their sex trophy, and Palmer was enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh fuck! Play those fat breasts of mine!" Palmer whorishly demanded, encouraging the first Grunt to palm her big, bouncing tits in each hand and play with them. And after seeing her nipples, the Grunt cooed in delight before placing one nipple on his rebreather. And Palmer squealed when something trapped her sensitive nipple, making a sucking motion as if she could produce milk. The Grunt played her mounds well, and he sucked her nipple way to good.

The pleasure from being a simple fuck toy for these Grunts has Palmer close to an orgasm, and with how good the one sucking her nipple was, Palmer didn't stand a chance before she gave one long cry of ecstasy as she came, shuddering and twitching madly as she tensed up and arched her back, eyes rolling back as her walls tightened around the two cocks. The sudden tight hold of their cocks drove the two Grunts into an orgasm as well and they both shot their loads again inside of Palmer, filling her holes again and in particular her pussy until it overflowed, combined cum flowing down from her stuffed pussy.

The Grunt in front, a bit exhausted, pulled out again and reluctantly released Palmer's sensitive nipple from his rebreather and mouth, falling flat on his ass as his cock twitched. The second Grunt kept Palmer on him as he relished his own orgasm, only releasing Palmer when he rode it down. They both let her stood unsteadily between them, her face the definition of fucked senseless.

They both looked at the used commander and noticed how she had a dreamy look on her, an encouraging sight to them once they realized she was still in the haze of her own ecstasy. They pulled her off the second Grunt and let her onto the platform where she laid her head, hands gripping the edge with the rest of her body off the platform, legs wide and on her knees, breasts hanging and holes visible and slowly leaking. Palmer gasped and moaned as the two Grunts repositioned themselves before Palmer, with the second one lying on his back under Palmer with his cock on her cunt, while the other climbed onto her and pushed his own into her tighter asshole.

And the two didn't think twice before pushing their cocks back in, the lower Grunt using Palmer's fat cheeks as holds to pull himself in, slapping his balls with wet smacks, while the one on top held onto her breasts while using his legs to push himself in, clapping her fat ass with each thrust down. Palmer couldn't do anything as they kept using her, lost to her own pleasure once they started fucking her again. Caught off guard by their stamina and sandwiched between them, Palmer underestimated the two Grunts and paid dearly for it, made as a cum dump for them to use freely as they railed both of her holes again. She could only moan and gasp like a cheap whore as she was filled, not one moment of clarity as the two alternated with one in and one out. Her tongue lolled out and onto the platform and her eyes rolled back while she smiled, a silly look on her as she was fucked.

"Fuck yes! Fuck that fat ass and pussy! I'm just your cum dump now!" Palmer cried out desperately to the Grunts, head bobbing slightly as she let the two fuck her. Nothing about her previous companions were in her mind right now, and Palmer didn't attempt to remember what she was here for as they railed her holes, too consumed by her mounting bliss to care.

And encouraged by her words, the two held close as they speed up their pumps, the bottom Grunt squeezing her cheeks while the top on squeezed her big breasts, pushing them and playing with her nipples.

Again, the two Grunts came after a while, and again Palmer was filled until she was overstuffed. She moaned low as she was filled again, mind hazy and eyes half-lidded as she came yet again, and relished the haze of mindless bliss. The two Grunts cooed in delight at their release and played with her assets some more before reluctantly moving.

She didn't fight back as much as she did and was easy for the Grunts to manhandle her onto the platform, the upper half of her torso over the edge with her hands on the edge while her lower half was held high, ass pointing to the sky. Palmer was smacked in the cheek with a Grunt cock and she started licking and kissing it like she kissed Jerome, her lover for the hour needing her lovely lips. And while she worshipped the cock before her, the second Grunt climbed onto her and pressed his thick cock against her pussy hole once more with his hands on her shoulder, legs finding purchase on her thighs.

Palmer was left gasping and groaning when the Grunt started slamming his cock into her pussy hard, using his legs to move himself up and down while he kept himself steady by her shoulders, and her open mouth was quickly filled up again when the other Grunt held her head steady and pushed into her mouth. The deliciously hard slamfuck from the Grunt above her rocked Palmer's body nicely as her round breasts swung again, pushing the Grunt in her mouth to fill her throat yet again. This time, they made sure to push in at the same time and fill Palmer up so deeply that she was groaning in pleasure from being almost full of cock. Her mind a white haze from all the sensation she was experiencing.

The two Grunts groaned and cooed as they railed into the brunette Spartan that they didn't realize she came again, eyes rolling back while her cunt walls tightened again. She twitched in the midst of their thrusts and only found herself moaning onto the cock in her mouth, providing some stimulating vibrations to the the Grunt in front of her.

It wasn't long before they came, and the Grunt slamming down on her pushed himself deep into her again and fired his load straight down, his orgasm forcing another for Palmer in the midst of her previous one. It was soon followed by the other one and he buried his cock deep into Palmer's throat before firing his own cum, giving Palmer a meal she was sure to enjoy as she hungrily swallowed it all. They pulled out slowly after they finished, and the two Grunts got off of her to see their handy work.

Palmer, with her ass high and her tits hanging, leaking from her pussy and cum dribbling down her lips as she was cross eyed and dazed, looked an enticing sight. And the two Grunts were reinvigorated by her. They pulled her onto the platform fully and, instead of going as one, decided to do her one by one.

They placed her on her back with her legs spread wide, and they let her hands lay above her head. She was gasping softly and muttering something unintelligible to the Grunts, too deep into her orgasm to think properly. One Grunt took first try and knelt before Palmer and placed both hands on each side of her waist, lining his cock with her well-used pussy before getting in top of her, pushing her legs up a bit. And them he slammed his hips down and began bouncing up and down, slamming his cock in and out of Palmer as she was mating pressed.

With nothing obstructing her mouth, Palmer cried out in blissful pleasure as she was mated, hands gripping onto the edge of platform for support while the Grunt fucked her. "Oh- oh! oH! Oh fuck yes! Fuck that pussy! Come on and make me fucking pregnant!" Palmer shouted with ecstasy as the Grunt rammed his dick down her, her dirty, naughty thoughts coming out naturally. And spurred on by her words, the Grunt did his absolute best and pressed Palmer, intent on filling her up so much she felt she could get pregnant. The sudden increase in pace was too much, and Palmer let out a blood curdling scream of pleasure when the Grunt slammed down one final time and sent his biggest load yet into her needy cunt, overflowing her pussy as it leaked out. The two were in nirvana as they reveled in their orgasms before the Grunt pulled out a bit too weakly, cock semi-erect as he sat to one side of the platform to let his companion have a go.

The next Grunt, having watched his partner and Palmer did the most dirtiest matings he'd ever seen, eager climbed onto Palmer again, and instead placed his hands on Palmer's large breasts as support. He placed his cock on her thoroughly fucked pussy and didn't let a second thought through before he slammed into Palmer as well. And with her in the midst of an orgasm, Palmer let out a deep, shuddering groan as she was forced to feel pleasure alongside her orgasmic high, and Palmer relished the feeling with more breeding encouragement, her deepest fantasies coming out, "Oh fuck! That's it! Don't stop you useless dicks! Fucking use me to no end! Get me fucking pregnant!"

Nothing was more encouraging for the Grunt than some good breeding and he obliged the pleasure-addled commander by bouncing up and down and slamming his cock deep into Palmer's pussy like there was no tomorrow, her raunchy thoughts making him fuck her recklessly, "Fuck! That's the spirit! Fuck that pussy! Those hips aren't breeding hips for nothing!" The Grunt played held onto Palmer's breasts like they were lifesavers and fucked like his life depended on it. It resulted in a more faster pace and the Grunt and Palmer both shouted and screamed in sweet nirvana once they came respectively, another round of cum filling. This Grunt also pulled out slowly once he was done, sitting on the opposite end of the platform once he came out and leaving Palmer in the middle gripping onto the edge as she reveled in her continuous orgasmic bliss, pussy now absolutely dribbling with cum as it overflowed. Her legs stayed up and she has a fucked-stupid look with her eyes rolled back and cross-eyed while her mouth was wide open and gasping for breath. Her breasts rose and fell as she took deep breaths and the two Grunts were proud of their result.

"Demon wants babies so bad she look stupid!"

"True true! Demon likes breeding so much!"

The two Grunts were soon surprised when Palmer's eyes refocused and she blinked twice, her mind clearly working up as she lazily looked to her left and right, and seeing the still semi-erect cocks of the two Grunts, Palmer straightened her lips in determination before she sat up, not minding how her cunt leaked cum so much and instead grabbing both of the cocks in her still covered hands. The two Grunts squealed in surprise as she worked her hands up and down their shafts, hardening them with her skillful touch as she hovered to one of them. She gave the tip listful kisses and sucks to clean it up for a bit before taking it in and gave it a few sucks before switching to the other, repeating the same process between the two.

The two short aliens squealed and whimpered as they found out the demon was still going and was tiredly begging mercy as she milked them dry, groans of pained pleasure coming out of them.

"Please! No more!"

"Demon lady is scary again!"

Palmer didn't care, and only let her slutty mind work their shafts to milk them all of their sweet, delicious cum. Her sweaty body glistening from the light, she finally displayed the Spartan stamina they were known for and severely outlasted the two Grunts at the last minute.

And the poor Grunts could only faint after they were forced a final orgasm for the night, whimpers the only sound they make as they came what was left from their balls. Palmer greedily licked them up from each before letting their now flaccid cocks go, left to her own devices as she recovered from the gangbang.

And as time passed, so did the cloudy haze of pleasure from Palmer's mind, allowing her to regain her senses and reminding her of her task. Her eyes refocused, Palmer strightened up a bit weakly and looked around to see the two Grunts snoring on the platform, leaving her to finally move about. She looked over herself to find her exposed body parts sweaty, and Palmer hissed a bit when she moved her hips, feeling the lingering pleasure and pain from her extremely raunchy session. "Good job Sarah," she mockingly congratulated herself as she tried to stand up, her legs weak and a bit wobbly.

And she shivered when she felt the copious amounts of cum leaking out of her holes, already telling her just how much she took in. She tested her strength for a bit, found it had recovered somewhat from whatever they shot her with, and Palmer took the opportunity presented to her and stepped off from the platform. The cold air of the facility touched her sweat covered body and made her shiver from how exposed she was, but Palmer bulled through the feeling, picking up her two pistols and weakly holding onto them as she got out of the room.

"Fuck fuck fuck...," Palmer swore, wondering if both 'Gharm and B170 was now dead because of her, and quickly approached the room at the end of the hallway, gambling on it being the control room of the facility. She didn't bother with the other rooms, pistols held up with returning strength, and Palmer just focused on reaching the last one. And as she walked down the hallway in just the sleeves and leggings of her Mjolnir, pistols held weakly in both hands while cum dribbled down her legs with her sweaty, sex-smelling body on full display, Palmer pushed down the vivid memories of her actions and words during the gangbang, not needing the distraction right now.

When she finally did reach the room at the end, Palmer sighed in relief when she saw what seemed to be a terminal; a raised and angled table that has glowing symbols on them, and wobbled a bit to it, uncaring of how naked she was or how she was trailing fluids behind her. She placed her pistols on it before she looked over the symbols, wondering what each of them mean. And with how her frustration built up as she failed to understood, Palmer cried out in raged before slamming an enhanced fist down onto the table, her words ringing across the room, "Just show me what I need!"

She was caught by surprise when the room glowed briefly before a single symbol popped up, and Palmer looked at it cautiously before she pressed it.

The room glowed brightly for one moment before two Sentinels popped out from the walls and scanned the room, eventually finding the single person in the room. They hovered close to Palmer who had turned to them sharply yet wobbly with guns swiftly grabbed and pointed at them in alarm, yet when they showed no hostilities, Palmer was left confused and weary.

One of the Sentinels suddenly spoke up in English, deep voice rumbling.

Awaiting orders.

Palmer blinked at the talking Sentinel twice before her eyes widened at what it implied, realizing the power she now holds with them at her command. The brunette slowly lowered her pistols down before looking to one of the two Sentinels, a hesitant order coming out of her lips, "We have... intruders on the premises. I need you to eliminate any and all trespassers." The image of B170 and the Elite SpecOps flashed in her mind, causing her to speak up again, "And I have two companions at the entrance. Give them the call of 'Warden' and await for the response of 'House'"

The Sentinels gave deep affirmatives before they flew off, and left Palmer alone in the control room. And with her task done, Palmer finally let her mounting exhaustion catch up as she sat down on the floor, leaning against the console with heavy breaths and pistols in her hands as she let her nude body rest. She didn't even care that she landed in a small pool of sex fluid from her used cunt, only that she could rest.

"Fuck Forerunners and their sex toys," Palmer muttered with half-lidded eyes, tiredness creeping into her mind from the fucking she'd experienced. She didn't really catch the sound of heavy bootfalls until a figure appeared to her left, and Palmer barely managed to turn her head to it to see B170 looking at her, stiff as a board. Palmer managed a tired smirk as she remarked, "Plan worked, Spartan..."

She didn't hear his response, only managing to catch an incredulous snort before she blacked out from exhaustion.

XxXxX

I'm gonna be honest, this one wasn't as best as it could be. And I feel the need to ask you people for feedback on it. I don't know, but I find it a bit difficult for me to write any sex scenes with more than two involved. So please, I ask for some help ;-;

Anywho, I've had this Grunt gangbang for a little while when the second chapter came, thinking on how the small guys could easily overpower Palmer with some tricks to help. It was a fun bit to write, considering I essentially need to write Palmer slowly showing her sub side in this one.

In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

XxXxX


	9. New Clothes

XxXxX

When Palmer woke up, eyes blinking away the fuzzy feeling from them, she was met with the sight of a plain grey ceiling of the Forerunner control room. She stared at the flat ceiling for a moment, wondering what had happened to her, and unsteadily sat herself up. Her arms felt weak as they sat her up, and Palmer tested her legs to feel them a bit slow to respond.

The brunette wondered what had happened.

The feeling of something falling down her nude breasts had Palmer automatically pull it back and hold it close to her chest, her memories catching up to the events that led to where she was now. By now did she realized she wore no armor, and that the techsuit and inner suit was ruined, leaving Palmer's naughty bits exposed. She swore under her breath and kept the piece of cloth she now saw close to her chest as she looked around the room, eyes searching for her two pistols.

Instead, the cross-legged sitting, Mjolnir-equipped, and pistol cleaning member of Helix team caught her eyes, his visor focused more on the disassembled pistols in his hands than the naked commander. He sat just a meter away from Palmer, and was humming a barely audible tune to himself.

"B170?" Palmer called the Spartan out, looking at him with a bit of concern and using her other hand to keep the clothe over her womanly assets. She was admittedly cautious before the witty Spartan.

The III didn't react outwardly, but he did answer her, a slightly out-of-character calming tone to him, "Commander. I would advise against moving too much ma'am." He finished his cleaning and reassembled the pistol back, sliding the weapon to Palmer before he disassembled the other.

His odd behavior caught Palmer by surprise and she looked at him with something akin to weary analysis, a sort of mocking tone as she remarked, "170? Is that you?" And as she looked at him strangely, one hand pulled away from her attempt at hiding her dignity and took her Magnum back, one last glance at the unnaturally accommodating Spartan before looking over her pistol.

"No. This is a concerned Spartan worrying for his commanding officer," B170's familiar wit came back, though delivered with a less mocking tone than usual, and he looked up from his task to give Palmer one of his trademark deadpan helmet look.

His unnatural ability to convey anything through the Mjolnir's normally blank and neutral faceplate was something Palmer wondered every day on how he does it. But she ultimately smirked at the Spartan's retort and adjusted herself to lean back on the console she was near to. The cold material of the console sent shivers up her spine once her skin touched it, reminding the brunette on how naked she was.

Placing her gun besides her, Palmer was reminded of her plan after she leaned onto the console behind her, a concerned look on her features again when she turned back to B170, "How are the others? Did they get out?"

The Spartan-III didn't look up from his cleaning, but he gave a thumbs up before answering, casual tone used to explain what had happened after Palmer fainted, "They got out. 'Gharm nearly saw you nude before I waved him off."

The commander watched the Spartan-III clean a particularly hard spot before he continued, a more sarcastic undertone in his voice, "The rest of the Covvies got out and then some. I think some of them found the way to that 'Great Journey' business."

His response, while something Palmer would smack a head for being so smart, still pulled her lips into an amused smile when she heard it. She let out a relieved breath at the success of the op and chuckled lightly, "Good to hear."

The click of a slide cocking back had Palmer look up and see B170 aim down the pistol he had cleaned before attaching it to his thigh, followed shortly by him standing up. The light grey and blue Spartan stood tall before he approached her, a hand outstretched in a sign to help, "I'd say it's great news, but the scattered armor pieces and sleeping Grunts I saw in one of the rooms tells me otherwise."

Palmer looked up to him with a look that called for him being reprimanded for a few seconds before she reach out and grab his offered hand, a daring smirk on the commander's lips as she was pulled up to her feet. She was a bit unsteady as she stood up, the aftereffects of her gangbang still present, but Palmer locked her limbs up and instead focused more on keeping her likely non-existent modesty by keeping the cloth up against the front of her body.

Looking down, the long piece of cloth she held against her seemed a tad bit ragged with how ripped the edges were, and Palmer bet credits that it wasn't some normal piece of material anyway. It was a bit soft to the touch, and the smooth feeling at it rubbed against her slowly hardening nipples has Palmer automatically wrap an arm around her breasts in an attempt to hide her growing horniness.

When she looked up, B170 was looking away in respect, a motion she found a tad amusing coming from the normally sarcastic III, "You've already seen the goods, B. I don't think looking away is any good."

The Spartan-III snorted in amusement, "And here I am being the epitome of chivalry." Then he turned to Palmer back and gave her a look through his helmet, somehow rolling his eyes through his helmet as well, and gave her a once over before asking, "Then again, you're not exactly the vision of a fair maiden, ma'am."

His words struck chord in Palmer's mind and she swore under her breath when she remembered the state of her suit. Namely, how the only remained of the armored bodysuit being the sleeves and the pant legs, leaving her groin and torso area for all to see. With one hand over her F-cups, another found itself over her trimmed pussy, pushing the cloth over it as a sense of vulnerability washed over Palmer. "I'll be the talk of the ship if I come back like this…," Palmer said under her breath, thinking up on how to return to the ship with her dignity intact.

And while she was thinking, B170 gave the commander another once over before he cocked his head in thought, "I wonder if the split-jaws can help."

His words sparked something in Palmer's mind and she looked up to him with a look of realization before she grinned, an idea popping up into fruition. "I think they just have," she just stated before picking up her pistol and suddenly running out of the room, leaving B170 in confusion before he followed suit with a brisk pace.

They eventually arrived to the room where the two Grunts and Palmer's armor were left off and the commander knelt down before one of the pieces of her armor, not caring to cover herself up as she fumbled with the chestplate of her armor with both hands. B170 arrived shortly with pistol in hand, found the commander fiddling with her armor, and decided the doorway was a suitable place to stand while he let Palmer search her armor.

It didn't take long before Palmer found what she needed and exclaimed in triumph as she pulled it off of her chestplate, the piece of technology about the size of her entire hand as she held up. B170 recognized the familiar shape of an active cloak emitter and whistled impressed, "Not a bad idea ma'am."

When the commander stood up, focused on the module, she turned around and presented her naked breasts and trimmed pussy to the Spartan-III again, nonchalantly speaking to him even as he looked away, "It's not exactly a good idea as well. This thing needs the armor's reactor to keep a constant field over me."

With his eyes down the hallway, not even glancing back as he kept his gaze away from the curvy commander, he responded with a tone fit with his character, "Aah. So it'll short out when you reach the hangar bay."

Palmer glared briefly at the Spartan before she focused back, a more serious tone in her voice as she addressed his snark, "Not if I have anything to say to that." She managed to do what she needed to do and activated the cloaking field of the module, her figure disappearing in a miasma of color before it settled for a distorted silhouette. The subtle sound of the cloak activating drew B170's attention and he looked back to see the slightly empty space where Palmer was, only the barest hint of a silhouette distorting the air where she stood.

He turned away again when the cloak was lowered and revealing the naked commander again, catching the barest hint of a scowl on her face. Nothing disguised the frustrated sound Palmer made and B170 naturally added his insight to the situation, "So it'll short out in the Pelican?" He felt, more than he saw, Palmer's glare boring into the back of his head, and he raised both hands before she threw anything at his head, "Please I'm trying to help ma'am."

A scoff from Palmer indicated she didn't take it as it was, and it was shortly followed with a snarky retort from her, "Helping would be you going naked instead of me."

B170 shrugged, he can't say anything about that.

And then the space just to his right shifted and revealed the black armored SpecOps Elite that is 'Gharm. His reveal pushed both B170's and Palmer's combat instincts into action before he raised both claws in a sign of peace, a placating voice to calm them both, "Peace, Spartans! It is me."

B170 was holding the hilt of his knife while his pistol was aimed before he stopped, stuck in the position as he processed just who it was standing in front of him before relaxing. "Why don't you scream for battle when you uncloak," his snark came out naturally again, a bit peeved at the Elite sneaking up to him.

The slight movement of the Elite's head, a motion that told the Spartan that he was rolling his eyes, was an obvious sign that the Elite didn't take his snark into heart. And then he waved a claw to somewhere behind him, his voice both placating and strangely warm as he spoke, "You need not to cover yourself, Commander. Unlike the General, I prefer my own females."

When the Elite had shown up, Palmer had instantly wrapped an arm around her hefty breasts and covered her trimmed lower lips. It felt so strange for Palmer, as she covered herself, and the brunette found it strangely exciting. And when he had stated his preferences, Palmer slowly uncovered herself, a bit unsure before letting her assets out in the open back.

With both of the Spartans placated, 'Gharm stared particularly at Palmer, giving her coverless body a once over before he stated, "I'm uncertain on how your fellow comrades would react if you return to your base naked, Commander Palmer."

The brunette rolled her eyes before staring at 'Gharm with a snarky look, "You think?"

The Elite didn't realize how obvious his statement was, and continued to explain his point, drawing a silent chuckle from B170, "I do. The most likely result would be your males becoming enticed by your supple body." He didn't sound as if he was interested, but more like how it was a common fact. Still, Palmer raised an eyebrow at the unintended compliment.

But before she could ask, 'Gharm continued on with a possible solution to her problem, "But I overheard your conversation and thought I would present a solution." He somehow managed to whistle with his jaws, catching the two Spartans' interest, and waited as a Sentinel floated into view. The Aggressor Sentinel had its optic to 'Gharm, awaiting orders, and twitched barely when he spoke, "Construct, could you cast an illusion over the human there?"

Both Spartans were surprised again when it answered, deep voice booming slightly, Affirmative.

It then began to float towards Palmer, who backed up slightly when it approached, and gave a scan over her body before it paused. The three waited, and watched as it silently processed the information before a silent blip emitted. Then its optic glowed and Palmer suddenly felt herself being covered once as hardlight formed over her exposed torso and groin. She looked down and was staring intently when she saw her techsuit completely intact, the hardlight seamlessly integrating into the remnants well. It even copied the texture and functionality of her suit, providing support for her breasts and regulating her temperature.

"Whoa…," she muttered in awe, testing the hardlight component of her suit. It felt just like her original suit, and she couldn't even see anything off about the hardlight construct.

And as she did, B170 turned back to her, gave his CO a look up and down, before turning to the Sentinel with an almost eager tone in his words, "Can you make it flicker every now and then?"

Palmer snapped her head to B170 so fast he thought she would break it before the section of her suit that was hardlight flickered. It disappeared, exposing the brunette's supple body just for the briefest of moments before it flickered back on. The slightest feeling of air on her skin has her stop for a minute as she looked down, barely catching the flicker of hardlight as her faux suit appeared back.

She looked up to B170 again, and, as if catching onto what he was thinking, turned to the Sentinel sharply and opened her mouth to speak. But she was caught slow when the Spartan-III beat her to the punch, "Unless specified by myself, you are to continue that command until she reaches her room."

Palmer couldn't do anything and watched rather hopelessly as the Sentinel replied, Command Confirmed.

All while 'Gharm looked at them with an amused air around him, watching the Commander glaring lividly at the Spartan-III who kept his visor turned away from her.

Palmer took a deep breath to calm her temper momentarily, closing her eyes to help the process, and returned to glaring at B170 again when she exhaled and opened her eyes, her voice deceptively calm as she stated, "B170, you're training with both Blue Team and Red Lead tomorrow. King of the hill."

His response was a surprised turn of his head to her before his shoulders slumped at the dead serious look she gave to him, a despondent tone in his voice, "Is it too late to start kissing some ass?"

Palmer's face briefly flashed red before she schooled her features in and shook her head slowly, pushing away the image of the Spartan between her legs and eating her asshole out. Her anger was more powerful this time and she was definitely not amused when she responded, "No, but you bet your ass I'm making the timer as long as I like."

B170 just dropped his head in a disappointed and resigned sigh, 'Gharm chuckling to the side as he watched the scene unfold.

And then he saw the two Grunts passed out behind Palmer, "Are those the enemy Unggoys?"

Palmer kept her glare on B170 for a few more minutes before she answered, a more stiff tone in her voice, "Yep. They're out like a light."

'Gharm hummed an affirmative before turning to the Sentinel again. His next order was overkill, but then again, the three didn't really have any way of restraining the Grunts, "Have a Sentinel guard the two Unggoys."

The Sentinel just replied monotonously.

XxXxX

The trip back to the Infinity was… an experience to say the least.

While the Spartan-III and SpecOps Elite didn't experience anything out of the ordinary, the same couldn't be said for Palmer, who, while a bit ragged, kept a slightly stiff posture to her movements. The Sentinel that keeps her clothed was high above the three and is cloaked to avoid detection, nothing was too visible unless one stared at one particular spot in the sky. So Palmer wasn't too worried about that.

No, what she was worried about, what she keeps on her mind that kept her on high alert other than being in still dangerous lands, was the occasional flicker of her suit. She couldn't keep a calm and natural flow to her, she couldn't even if she tried. Because if she did, Palmer has no doubts that the hardlight would flicker suddenly, and she would then flash anyone that saw her however briefly with her curves. So to mitigate that effect, the commander kept a weary head and constantly looked around to keep her alert.

That had been step one, step two involved wondering how she could play off the flicker every time it does activate. That had been a whole ordeal entirely. And Palmer was sure, that when they went back to the Infinity, her hardlight suit had flickered in the most inopportune time.

During her sleep, the base had been assaulted and taken when the Covvies found themselves facing two enemies at once; the facility's defenses and the UNSC-Sangheili joint task force, and were quickly taken care of when the two forces attacked in staggered time. And from what she saw when they exited the Forerunner ruins, the whole thing had been a massacre. Ashes and burnt aliens pockmarked the Covenant base interior while bodies and shrapnel peppered the outside, and it was only due to quick thinking did B170 managed to mark the Sangheili and UNSC task force as friendlies to the Sentinels.

After that, the Sangheili had immediately began assimilating into the base and repurposed it as their beachhead on the planet. Which meant that Elites, Grunts, Hunters and Engineers occasionally passed by the three. And Palmer was sure she was periodically flashing them all whenever her faux suit flickered. Thankfully, none of the Elites or Grunts bothered with the three, only giving them a curt nod of thanks before continuing on their tasks.

But the most dangerous flicker that happened, the most briefest moment of fear for Palmer, was when they finally got out, and saw Kael speaking to Williams as the UNSC forces prepared to return back to base. The Elite General was congratulating and thanking Williams when the three appeared, and Williams was the first one to see them and was followed by Kael shortly after.

"Commander, your Spartans did good on the job ma'am," Williams congratulated her, giving a grateful nod to her. His armor was dinged and scratched, and even had a plasma burn on one shoulder pad, but he seemed none worse-for-wear. But upon seeing her without armor, Williams just quirked an eyebrow under his visor.

Kael turned to the three with a congratulations on in mind before he saw Palmer without armor, pausing for a bit as his eyes took in the way her suit hugged her very familiar form. He could feel his mating organ reacting a bit from the sight, but he ultimately suppressed his desire in exchange for his original thought, "Aah. The daring squad that secured our victory. You've done well."

While Palmer noticed the brief but hungry stare Kael had given her, the other two gave their thanks as the three stopped before the two CO of the joint task force, none-the-wiser of the stare between Palmer and Kael. B170 was the first to speak before anyone else and he began with a shrug, tone a bit sardonic, "Daring described the Hunter duels we did pretty well."

'Gharm just gave a dead glance to him before bowing his head in respect to his CO, a more respectful tone for his words, "Thank you, General. It was an honor working with the Spartans."

Before Palmer could add her own thanks, the hardlight suit decided now was the time to act and flickered off. It was a brief split second, a short moment of air touching her sensitive skin and flashing everyone who was watching her way of her goods, yet it felt like the longest split second Palmer had ever felt. Unfortunately, her body decided the feeling felt good, and reacted accordingly. Her womanhood ached suddenly and her nipples slowly hardened as well. It took a monumental effort for Palmer to not react to the flicker and cover up with her arms before it appeared back, covering herself up again but now rubbing against her slowly horny body. Her nipples hard, they rubbed against the insides so well and Palmer felt her groin area slowly becoming wet from the impromptu flash. It took another effort to play the flicker off like it didn't happen, and Palmer gave her thanks as casual she could be, "All in a days work."

Palmer's heart beat fast when the two commanding officers paused for a moment, a sign that they noticed the flicker and saw her naked. Williams blinked twice as he stared at Palmer for a moment before shaking his head with an unsure smile on his lips and Kael's eyes widened briefly with lust before he schooled his own desire away. Their reactions had Palmer slowly gulping before she played off her worry by crossing her arms under her breasts.

Kael was the first to speak and he sounded a bit stiff when he spoke to the three again, "Nonetheless, the siege is no more. And now, we can establish our base here to assist the humans properly." Kael turned to 'Gharm with a proud tone in his voice, "'Gharm, you performed as satisfactory as always. Go ahead and rest well."

The Elite SpecOps gave a bow once more before giving Palmer and B170 a brief nod and turning away, most likely to take a break. It left Palmer with B170 and the two commanders of the force alone.

Kael turned to them again and once again gave his own thanks, gratefulness in his voice as he addressed them all, "And once again, I thank you humans. With this base, our forces can now work together in cleaning the remnants off this world."

Williams gave a nod in return before saluting and leaving for his men, pleasantries exchanged as he motioned for his Marines to ready up. B170 gave a shrug in return before extending a hand to Kael who took it and shook once, leaving Palmer alone with Kael as he returned to his team that waited on one of the Scorpions.

And now alone, Kael turned to Palmer with an intrigued look as he looked her up and down. He was studying her again, and Palmer was sure he would catch on and guess what was going on. Still, she spoke up with a warm tone first, a friendly smirk pulling her lips up, "Didn't realize you were a General, Kael."

Her surprise managed to drew a chuckle from him and he gave a dismissive wave in return for her compliment, a more relaxed tone in his voice, "A promotion for my recent success. I was but a Major before I left." He then gave her an almost intimate stare before continuing, "But surely my rank could not surprise me more than finding you to be this daring, Commander."

As if on cue, Palmer's suit flickered again and she found herself slowly turning red at the smile he was giving her, exciting her body a bit from how knowing it was. She played it off with a huff before replying with a smirk, "Maybe it should."

And with a chuckle from Kael, the two parted off with a simple wave.

The rest of the journey felt a bit more relaxed for Palmer, even as Helix team, minus B170, kept looking at her oddly.

XxXxX

Returning to her quarters after reporting her missing armor, Palmer finally let out a deep sigh of relief when she reached the door to her room. Going through the Infinity with a flickering suit constantly flashing any lucky Marine or Crewman was a harrowing, and disturbingly exciting experience for her so much, that the brunette thought she might as well just walk as naked as she should be.

It shouldn't exactly be that scary of an experience, considering she does that every night whenever she would meet up with Greene and Joshua or Jerome for some nightly romp, yet the increased amount of people around her made it particularly daunting.

Still, now she made it back in her faux suit, and Palmer didn't think twice as she opened the door and entered her room. And when the door closed, the illusion fell and Palmer was suddenly naked again, torso and groin exposed to the air of her room. Palmer shivered when her still hard nipples were touched and she took a seat on her bed to calm down. And as the excitement slowed down a bit, she leaned back on her hands and threw her head back in a deep sigh, closing her eyes to relax her horny mind and body.

The experience, the ordeal, of the day has her strangely spent, and Palmer wondered what's next for her in this constant world of sex she was living in. Unknown exhaustion has her yawning before she caught it and she was slowly considering to skip the shower and just rest for now. "Fuck, today's got me good," she muttered tiredly, slowly leaning onto her bed. When her head hit the pillow, when she finally was completely on her bed, Palmer gave a tired order to Roland to keep anyone away from her, "Roland… don't let anyone in for the time being…"

The friendly 'Yes ma'am' from the AI assured Palmer of her privacy and she finally let sleep take over, her mind dozing off.

She was out before the soft sound of an active camo decloaking emitted from the desk. The blue glow of a Promethean Crawler slowly appeared as it crawled out from under the desk and it slowly began approaching Palmer's sleeping form with a careful gait. It cocked its head and paused in its approach when Palmer shifted, lying on her back and presenting a great opportunity for the Crawler as it resumed its approach. When it reached the bed, the construct carefully climbed up onto it and began scanning the naked commander before lining its body up with hers, front legs on each side of her waist while back legs went between hers and pushing them up slowly.

Still sleeping, Palmer was moved into place as she was set up into a missionary pose with her legs up, one arm raising above her head while the other lazily placed on the Crawler above her. In her dreams, Palmer watched as a beautiful German Shepherd crawled onto her, growling low. She was breathing carefully as an eager smile pulled her lips up, her hand reaching up to its furry body and giving it an encouraging rub. "You want me, boy?" She spoke in her dreams, a breathy version translating on her sleeping form's mouth.

The Crawler in reality didn't care much for her words and instead extended its penis out, the rod of an equipment pointed directly to Palmer's slowly eager pussy. In her dream, the commander was watching in anticipation as the Shepherd's big cock slowly pushed out of his sheath and throbbed delectably before her entrance, eager to make Palmer his mate. Both didn't think twice and started pushing into Palmer's wanton lips, splitting and stretching her walls a bit as she moaned breathily from the penetration. Palmer arched her back as the Crawler pushed in deep and wrapped her arm around it to pull it closer, legs stretching wide to allow easier access to her. Her other hand grabbed onto her pillow in a vice grip as well and she moaned with ecstasy as the Crawler began moving its hips.

Moving up and down, the Crawler mating pressed Palmer easily and without resistance as she moaned, driving its cock deep into her with good speed. It didn't give off any sound as it smacked its hips against Palmer's and was carefully monitoring Palmer's vitals, keeping her from waking up but making the most pleasure for her. As for Palmer herself, the Shepherd in her dream growled lowly as it mated with her and Palmer eagerly moaned whorishly as its thick cock made her his bitch, stretching it so succulently and deliciously that Palmer was purposefully tightening her pussy walls to induce more bliss. Its cockhead tapped repeatedly on Palmer's womb entrance and she unconsciously began talking again, encouraging the dream Shepherd more, "That's right-! Hit my fucking womb, make me your bitch in heat."

The Crawler in reality found the gasping words Palmer uttered useless and only continued its movements like the usual, no use in increasing pace when it has achieved balance between keeping her dreaming and making her in ecstasy. But the dog in Palmer's dream found it most encouraging and lowered his upper body between her lightly bouncing breasts so he could hump faster, slapping his balls on Palmer's cheeks in a wanton desire to breed his bitch.

Palmer couldn't careless, and just enjoyed the animalistic breeding she's in with another whorish moan, hugging her real and imaginary partner closer. Her body rocked lightly from the fucking she took and she could only grip her pillow harder as an orgasm slowly built up. She was cross-eyes in her dream, and she was gasping softly in both. There was nothing stopping the Crawler's work this time.

With nothing stopping, it started pushing in deeper into Palmer until her hips were slightly raised, the perfect position for it to statt drilling into her properly, and began slowly rotating its rod inside her, the dull spikes on the sides rubbing uniquely on Palmer's walls. It translated as the dream Shepherd getting close to cumming as he pushed Palmer's hips up, a shift that has Palmergasp out in surprise before she moaned again when it started to hump faster, knot slowly stretching her pussy wider as he desperately pushed it in to cum. Palmer could only wrap her legs around him, equalling into her actual legs wrapping around the Crawler, and just letting her partner do what he wants. "Impregnate me you fucking mutt..! Shoot that load inside!"

It didn't take long, and for Palmer, it felt blissfully ecstatic when the knot finally pushed in, stretching her pussy wide to accommodate the knot while Palmer screamed in nirvana. The Crawler, finally inside Palmer wholly, let small, yet pleasurable amounts of electricity to shock her sensitive insides to the point of an orgasm as she shook and twitched from cumming. And in her dream, the Shepherd gave one last hump and buried its knot inside her as he came loads, pumping his seed straight inside Palmer's womb and sending her over the edge as she came from the bestial creampie. Left to ride her orgasm, Palmer let out shuddering gasps and throaty groans, too ecstatic from the overstimulation.

But Palmer was given no rest. The Crawler, seeing her in an orgasm, abruptly pulled out of her tight pussy, leaving Palmer to shudder in extended bliss as she was emptied, and started to turn her over. In her dream, the Shepherd was eagerto continue mating and was constantly pushing her over, an action that has Palmer breathlessly chuckle in excitement and amusment as she relented to his nudges. She turned over to her stomach, ass high and head against her pillow with her legs wide on her knees and she grabbed her cheeks to pull them apart, showing her asshole, "You can keep going, boy."

In reality, Palmer was in a similar position but with her hands on her sides, a bit too weak to push her torso up, as she presented her ass to the Crawler. It took the opportunity presented and climbed onto Palmer's behind, front arms on her back while back legs found purchase on her thighs, the rod rubbed enticingly on Palmer's entrance and she moaned softly at how it teasingly rubbed against her exposed clit. The dream had the Shepherd climb onto her and assumed the same position, his cock rubbing her plump pussy to find the entrance. Palmer waited with anticipation as it got closer and moaned eagerly when he pushed it in, spreading her lips again. Now inside, the dog straightened up and held with his front paws on Palmer's round ass before he started humping again, tongue lolling out with his hips moving.

Palmer moaned out in both realms whorishly with wanton desire as both Crawler and Shepherd breeded with her, driving their cocks deep inside her. The Crawler made no noise as it fucked Palmer and only concerned itself with the woman's pleasure, ignorant to Palmer's eager words, "Oh god yes, keep fucking that pussy. Shove that big, doggy dick deep into me!"

An increase in pace meant Palmer was granted her wish as she was fucked faster, womb entrance tapped again as the dog/Crawler slammes their hips harder. Palmer didn't think twice before she came again, knot stretching her pussy once more as she came. The difference in both reality and dream didn't concern her when she felt her orgasm hit, only moaning deeper as the Crawler/dog came inside her again. And again, the Crawler didn't wait for Palmer to rest before it pulled out again, this time nudging Palmer off the bed for a bit more space. Her sleepy body conceded and she groaned with closed eyes as she climbed off her bed and onto the floor, stopping in the middle of her room.

The brunette then spread her legs wide and supported herself on her toes with her ass high while her arms supported her torso, big breasts resting on the floor with hard nipples rubbing against them. She presented herself like a willing breeding partner, something she softly moaned about. Palmer's body was now covered in a thin layer of sweat as she waited for her partner, the remnants of her suit looking like some lingerie as they covered her arms and legs in the dark. Palmer didn't wait long and felt her partner mount her as it climbed onto her, front legs on her ass while back legs supported it on her thighs again. This time, the Crawler's rod pressed against Palmer's asshole just for a moment to indicate where its next target is, and Palmer shivered from anticipation, anal muscles tightening in preparation.

She didn't wait long when it pushed the rod in in one fell swoop and bottomed out into her asshole, the sudden intrusion stretching her anal muscles. Resistance was present this time in the form of her muscles tightening to push out the intruder, yet Palmer only got a mixed sensation of pain and pleasure as her ass was penetrated, whorish groan coming out of her mouth. And when it started moving, Palmer was only able to let out gasps and grunts as her ass was railed against her body's resistance.

Fists and teeth clenched, the anal felt far too good for Palmer and she responded back by bucking her hips back against it. The shepherd in her dream barked in delight as he bred her asshole. Her head was pulled back when the dog leaned forward and pulled her by her short ponytail with his teeth, the slight pain adding stimulus to her. Now properly fucked, Palmer spoke between grunts, "Oh yes-! Pull my hair back you beast! Fuck that asshole hard! I'm your bitch-in-heat!"

She didn't care if anyone could hear her from outside, she didn't care if someone walked to see her getting railed by a dog. The only thing on her mind was pleasing the dog and getting an orgasm, mind blank with pleasure. His balls slapped her needy cunt with each hard smack and Palmer groaned through clenched teeth when stretched her asshole wider to fit his knot in.

Palmer groaned loudly when her ass finally relented to the Crawler's hard fucking and stretched to fit its knot into her, her body rocking in an orgasm as it did. Her legs felt like jelly as they shook and Palmer barely fell before she locked her legs up. The Crawler then made them weak again when it electrocuted her lightly to intensify her ecstasy, drawing a deep, throaty groan from Palmer as her bliss hit harder. The two stayed in that position as Palmer rode her nirvana, and she finally sighed in relief when the Crawler pulled out of her ass, letting go of her hair and letting her head bob weakly without the grip.

It crawled around her for a bit before opening its head slowly in front of Palmer's still raised ass. A moment passed, and then something shot out of its mouth and covered Palmer's plump lips, eliciting a sharp gasp from her when it started to form up. When it finally finished, Palmer now has some sort of crotch plate that only covered her pussy with thin materials going around her hips and between her legs, forming a sort thin thong for her. Black in color, it looked like any sort of plain thong. Not even the frilly ones that women usually wore for special occasion.

The Crawler finished its job and then slinked away, leaving the commander on the floor. But even then, Palmer was left with no rest when the thong began its function. She gasped when her clit was pinched slightly, and then softly moaned when it started to vibrate. The thong, now revealed to be a pleasure toy of some sort, vibrated just enough to cause Palmer to squirm with desire. Palmer's hand then reached down to start rubbing herself in conjunction with the vibrating and she was left shuddering in pleasure, a night of bliss as she slept on the floor.

When Palmer woke up, it was to the constant vibrating on her sensitive clit, driving Palmer mad with ecstasy as she started fucking herself with her fingers. She turned to lie on her back on the floor with one hand on her breasts, legs spread wide while she masturbated. Soft moans came out naturally while she touched herself with the thong's help and Palmer couldn't think clearly enough to care about anyone showing up.

She only managed to stop when she came, her body shaking with pleasure. And when the orgasm faded slowly, did Palmer looked down on what was making her so horny. The sight of a black, string thong that was more functional in nature than usual has her slightly fuzzled brain wondering in confusion on when did she wore it. A sigh escaped Palmer's lips and she shakily stood up with weak legs, grabbing onto her desk for a support.

"That was one wild dream...," Palmer muttered fondly with a smile, remembering the shepherd that fucked her so good. Stretching her limbs, Palmer looked down on where she slept and wondered how she managed to fall to the floor. A tired shrug pushed the thought away and Palmer began to undress what little she wore. When she pulled down the thong, she shivered slightly at how it subtly pulled her clit a bit before throwing it to the cleaning bin. Then Palmer started pulling off the remnants of her suit, looking at one of her sleeves in thought.

"They could probably help...," Palmer contemplated, wondering if ONI could repurpose the sleeves and pant legs of her ruined suit. She compartmentalized the thought away for now and just pulled the rest off, strutting a bit wobbly to the shower to clean herself off, none the wiser of what has happened when she slept.

XxXxX

I am now slowly making Palmer as this hidden exhibitionist slut with a strong attitude during sex and a Commander during anywhere else. And I am also very much enjoying this.

Nothing much to say in this one.

Enjoy!


	10. An Enlightening Moment

XxXxX

"Time's running out 170!" Palmer taunted into the microphone, a smug smirk on her face. Her eyes watched the screen visible amusement and entertained and she slowly leaned back on the chair as B170 ran for his objective.

True to her words, Palmer had singled out B170 during training on the next day after his little prank nearly costed her. She had had teams Crimson, Obsidion and Helix run through multiple wargames before that, and had been implementing Jerome's recent suggestions on training her Spartans. And after a few hours of daunting simulations and unorthodox problem solving, the three teams had come out of the simulation bay with more than a bit of experience than they had initially thought.

And Palmer was satisfied when the teams had displayed increased performance during the runs, particularly on Obsidian who had been in a bit of a snag. She'd met them after they had exited the simulation and, in a rare case, congratulated the three.

The looks they had on them when she'd praised them was a sight she kept alright.

Of course, after that, Palmer turned to B170 and had the most sinister and delighted grin on her as she singled him out, the Spartan-III only sighing in despair once he knew what she was thinking. "B170, considering your past actions, I'd like you to run a simulation on your own," her words caught every Spartans' attention and they all turned between Palmer and B170 in intrigued confusion, wondering what had happened between the two.

Palmer crossed her arms before she continued, gesturing to the rest while she explained, "The rest can return for R&R or stay and learn. But B170, you'll be running a king of the hill simulation with Blue Team and Red Lead as OpFor."

Various sounds of 'oooh' and 'damn' was muttered through the room but none questioned the brunette commander, in fact, most of them seemed a bit too eager in seeing the III run the course. His teammate, James, himself gave the Spartan-III a slap on his back and had an utterly shit-eating grin as he bid him good luck, the response being a snarky comment regarding compensation.

And that was where she was now, on the observation room with Helix's leader Joan while the rest of the Spartans filled another observation room. The woman, a similar aged woman of turkish descendant, gave her commanding officer a slight smirk and amused, green eyes, "Commander, I don't think he needed the encouragement."

Palmer returned her subordinate's smirk with an amused quirk of an eyebrow, a playful tone in her words as she asked, "Really? Could've sworn encouragements are a thing for him."

A huff from Joan told Palmer she agreed with her statement and the brunette leaned forward again, pressing the microphone on again and speaking with a more teasing tone in her voice, "On second thought, take as much time as you want 170."

The response was instant, snarky and absolutely harried, the monitor before the two showing the Spartan-III narrowly missing a blue blur from ramming into him. But it did let out a sharp bark of a shotgun blast and popped B170's shield, an impromptu signal for him to hunker down and wait for his shield to regenerate, "Don't worry ma'am, I'm sure the IIs will love that!"

Palmer gave a brief scoff at his response while Joan chuckled lightly, a light grin on both of their faces as they watched the III ducked down barely in time when the same blur jumped over him. It was obvious 087 was toying with him, only rushing at him to make him flinch and stalling him by popping his shield.

Palmer turned to Joan when the woman commented, a hint of surprised impressment in her tone was while she watched the III work his way to the objective, "Still, I'm actually impressed, Commander. He's doing a lot better than I expected."

On the screen, B170 was moving once more, bobbing and weaving between the trees of the environment while keeping a clear path towards his goal, the clearing in his sight. He then seemed to twisted his body sideways just enough to barely miss a shot seemingly coming from one of the trees, the round clipping some part of his shoulderpad. It didn't stop him, but it did add a measure of even more maneuvers once he knew 058 has him in her sights.

Palmer had given the II clear instructions on not to completely stop him from getting to the clearing, but more so on making his journey there as hell as it could be. That was why, when another shot barely clipped him and smashed into a branch he had just walked passed, 058 was picking her shots.

Palmer leaned back on the chair while her eyes were on the screen, a more subdued but still impressed tone seeping into her own voice as well as she replied, "Can't argue with that Spartan. He's a III, Chief's and all the IIs' successor, he's as capable as they are."

Just as she said that, another blur made itself known as it landed in front of B170, and the III exclaimed with sardonic joy when the screen showed 104 with a knife held in one hand. B170 seemed to hesitate, but then he began moving and wrangled with the II, trying his best to pass through the formidable II.

"I dunno Commander, he seems in a bit of trouble with 104 here," Joan playfully teased, remarking on how the II was clearly outmaneuvering the III with each time he charged at him.

Palmer didn't reply yet except for a chuckle, eyes watching and observing the III's movements by how his vision moved. It was clear the commander was observing the run with more than some simple thing like entertainment, and found the run quite an experience to learn from. "B170 has to contend with five IIs, Joan. Even now, he's in a rough spot with both 104 and 058 keeping his focus switching between the two."

Palmer gestured just in time as a trail whizzed over B170's head while he tangled with 104, narrowly missing his visor as he leaned back from one of 104's fists. 058 was obviously making things more complicated, yet Palmer was more busy on how synergistic the IIs were.

Palmer spotted a blur barely visible on one corner of the screen and she raised an intrigued eyebrow when B170 nearly tripped, costing him his stance as 104 capitalized on the weakness before the III somehow managed to salvage it by twisting his body away.

And once he finally managed to get out of 104's grasp, B170 didn't miss a beat and dashed off towards the clearing again, the older II breaking into a similar dash once 170 escaped. Joan remarked as she sat straight, watching with more interest and less amusement when B170 escaped the trip he nearly fell into, "Holy shit."

Palmer kept a slight smirk on her lips, yet even she let an eyebrow raise as she watched the III somehow on the run again, two Spartan-IIs hot on his tail. Well, one was, the other one ran off in a different direction. She whistled impressed when B170 leaped and rolled forward, his leg clipped by another shot.

"Actually, I'm starting to think if I should include this type of training as well," Palmer wondered with a considering tone, some amount of sick amusement seeping into it as she pictured the rest of the Spartans running this gauntlet.

She didn't need to turn to Joan to see her slightly scared look, yet Palmer did turn to the struck Helix Leader with a lopsided grin, "Don't worry, you guys'll run this in a team."

She turned back to the screen with the same grin and watched with a bit of excitement when B170 stopped, two Spartans in front of him. It seemed as if he somehow managed to lose 104 and 087, or maybe they stopped themselves, and was now facing both 092 and, of course, the Master Chief himself.

The III was breathing a bit labored, and the feed was showing some sway, indicating he was a bit tired as well. But he kept his guard up, judging how he was a bit low, and the three Spartans found themselves in a stand off.

"Oooooh, this is getting fun," Palmer remarked, straightening on her seat and placing her chin on her fingers with her elbows on her knees.

B170 muttered low, a bit of exasperation and snark in his slightly winded tone as he addressed the two, "Hello there." There was a bit of joviality in his tone, but it was a bit covered up by his winded breathing, "I'm gonna guess this is the last stretch?"

The Chief, still and steady, pulled a knife out and readied himself. He didn't say a thing, but he did grunted an affirmative. 092 though, sounded a bit sympathetic to B170 and pulled his own knife out with a bit of reluctance, though there was also a hint of impressed in his tone, "Probably, probably not. But you do get to brag you took on five IIs and lived."

It was obvious that, out of the five Spartan-IIs, Jerome was the one with a bit of a wit to him, something Palmer found a bit endearing. She leaned forward and activated the microphone again with some words to B170, expectation made known as she spoke, "170, I'm giving you a deal. If you somehow managed to get pass these two, I'm giving you a week's worth of shore leave when this campaign's finished."

Again, Palmer didn't turn to see Joan giving her a surprised and betrayed look, opening and closing her mouth to speak her mind before she sighed.

B170 didn't respond, but he did seem to steady himself after it. And when sufficient time has passed, the III moved first.

XxXxX

The training run ended after B170 found himself pinned and halted in his pursuit to victory by the Master Chief, and he was none too happy to know that he was only meters away from victory, elaborated by Palmer after the exercise was finished. He was even more unhappy when Palmer reminded him that he has no leave, but swiftly turned around when instead, the commander gave him and his team the day off tomorrow.

B170 and Joan left surprised and stiff when Palmer dismissed them, a bit unsure about her words before leaping off on it.

And that left Palmer with Blue Team and Jerome, and she dismissed the Master Chief's team with a praise and thanks for their assistance, returned with simple nods and, in Linda's case, a subtle squeeze of the brunette's ass.

And that finally left Jerome, and Palmer just gave the II a suggestive smile before leaving the room for the armor bay, the two's hidden relationship leading to Jerome following her without a word.

The gym session after that had been a thrill for both.

Risky romps in public was becoming Palmer's more preferred thing about sex, she considered as she entered her room, more sweaty than she should be. In her afterglow, Palmer didn't stop to rest and immediately just started stripping off her clothes, wanting a nice hot shower after her workout session with Jerome, the II leaving her dirty and sweaty.

It wasn't meant to be though, when her computer dinged suddenly and constantly, indicating a call from someone. The commander gave her computer a glare, annoyed at how it interrupted her shower time, yet Palmer took a towel and wrapped it around her nude body before getting behind her desk and answering the call.

She honestly couldn't care if Lord Hood himself was on the other side as she answered the call with only a towel on her. And she didn't noticed how the call had no names or identifiers, and that the screen popped up to reveal a face Palmer hadn't seen in a long time.

The ONI woman, once Palmer answered the call, instantly focused on her deep cleavage with an appreciative smile on her lips, "Ooh. Now that's a sight I hadn't seen in a long time."

Palmer rolled her eyes at the comment, giving the spook an almost deadpan stare with her question, "What do you want? I hadn't heard from you after Kael left the Infinity."

The ONI woman gave the commander an almost smug look when she answered, "Oooh just another proposition for you, Commander. How do you like to feel a Brute's cock between your legs?"

Palmer stopped everything she was thinking of doing to instead focus on the screen of her computer, looking at the spook with a mixture of deadpan, intrigue and apprehension in her features. The commander processed the ONI woman's words with two blinks of her eyes before she answered, "What?"

The smile she got from the woman somehow both excites, and scares Palmer with how wide it was.

Palmer didn't know what she got herself into this time.

XxXxX

The once familiar walk to the start of it all has Palmer a bit nostalgic, a bit more feely than usual. It wasn't a full blown nostalgia trip, considering it'd been what? A month ago at most? But it was enough to remind Palmer that this was where her more hidden side of herself began coming out.

She didn't hum a tune or anything, but did have a small smile on her lips as she approached what she simply calls the sex room. Uncreative, even bland, but Palmer didn't really bother naming the place considering what it was used for anyways.

As she walked, swaying her hips with each step, Palmer kept a hand on the only thing keeping herself covered. The white towel wrapped around her hardly covers her form, barely covering her womanly assets as it hugged her, yet she didn't really think twice on what she should wear to the appointment, deciding on a simple towel to cover her. And the cool draft between her legs felt… strangely good, not as enticing, but still good, freeing, even.

Along the way, her feet tapping softly on the floor, Palmer wondered how this would go. The commander isn't afraid, per se. But she does have a sort of apprehension in her, mostly considering her history with Brutes. She had a moment where she slowed down slightly, wondering if her reaction to seeing one of those hairy apes would be lethal, but then decided against thinking too much on that.

"You're going there for sex, Sarah," Palmer mumbled to herself, reaffirming herself.

Eventually, the familiar precursor room, the one where the eggheads and spooks were working in, came into view. And Palmer was immediately assaulted by a hand reaching between her legs from behind. She inhaled sharply and looked back to see the ONI woman with a thinking look on her as her fingers rubbed and played with Palmer's lower lips, a frown forming on her lips while her womanhood was touched.

"There's a thing called consent, and I don't think you have that," Palmer remarked while the spook kept touching, eventually stifling a moan when two fingers were inserted. They gently pushed in and out, rubbing her insides gingerly and working Palmer up for a bit before the spook pulled them out.

"Still as tight as ever. I see the prescription worked well," the spook smiled in faux warmth at Palmer, an almost mocking tone in her words as she examined her wet fingers. She looked at them closely, brought them close to her face with a few experimental sniffs before sensually sucking them off. Palmer denied feeling a bit excited at how the spook tasted her.

The spook looked at Palmer with a curious gaze before pulling her fingers out of her mouth, a sly smirk on her as she commented nonchalantly, "But I have to say, your increased sensitivity is something we haven't exactly explored well."

Again, Palmer didn't respond with anything but a light glare and frown, still a bit miffed at how casually she was fingered. It didn't help at how eager she'd been to simply spread her legs and get her pussy worked up, the thought of being publicly fingered a strong image for her to remove.

She eventually responded with a scoff before remarking, a bit of bitterness leaking in, "Far be it for you to not know what ever happens to me. I'm sure you keep my videos for research don't you?" Palmer didn't wait for answer before she turned away from the spook and going straight for the room, not willing to deal with the shenanigans they're bound to do.

With nothing more to say, Palmer went inside the room once more. The false wall slid down, revealing the inside, and the commander stepped in with an almost fond look on her features, her brown eyes taking in the look of the room once again. Keeping a hand on where the towel ends meet, Palmer turned around as she took in the room, seeing nothing has changed. Even the two poles in the middle was still there, her free hand giving the metal pole a soft caress.

Eventually, Palmer saw just who she was gonna fuck tonight, and her heart raced a bit at the sight. Laying on the bed, sunken in with his bulky form covering most of the bed while his legs were left dangling off the end, was the Brute. He was naked, no armor, and his dark grey fur covered most of his body. There were some spots where fur didn't cover his skin, and there lay scars and spots where fur doesn't grow, and there were quite a few. And judging by how he was snoring, he was out like a light.

But what Palmer was very much focused on, was the flaccid long meat that was his cock. It was pinkish in color, and was more conventionally shaped than Palmer thought considering he was an entirely different species. Flaccid as it was, Palmer almost hungrily took in at how big it was, her size queen coming out with appreciation for this new discovery. Eventually, Palmer took large steps and immediately knelt between the Brute's legs, still keeping a hand on her towel as her other hand grabbed the head of the cock she was going to take tonight.

"Holy shit… bit bigger than my wrist alright…," Palmer muttered under her breath as she pulled the head up, stroking it a bit. Obviously it reacted by hardening slightly, and Palmer was a bit surprised when the smell nearly overtakes her. She sniffed it deeply though, once she calmed down, and found herself getting a bit intoxicated by it. Musky and strong, Palmer found herself slowly going a bit lightheaded, remembering Kael's pheromones.

"Fuck… bastard's pheromones' are a lot thicker…," Palmer breathily stated, hovering her lips over the hardening cock. Her hand couldn't complete her grip when it was nearly at full mast, and she kept the cock pointed to her as she took it in. Keeping a slow stroke, Palmer lifted the cock up to see what she should expect, and the commander was not disappointed. The size of apples, the Brute's sack was fully loaded and ready to get some love.

Keeping her hand on the alien's cock, Palmer didn't think twice before she lowered her lips to his balls, giving them one soft kiss. Tender, like how she kisses Jerome in their private time, Palmer made out with the Brute's balls like a lover. Eventually, her kisses became light sucks suckles as she took each testes into her mouth, switching between them every now and then.

"These balls are godly…," Palmer gasped out between sucks, not caring at how utterly slutty she sounded. She was alone, with a Brute and his magnificent cock and balls, and she was going to enjoy them like her life depended on it.

She pulled back from them with a soft gasp and brought the now stiff cock before her lips, her single hand stroking along the length with her best grip. She spit on it and used it as a lubricant she rubbed onto, spreading it all over the beautiful cock she was going to take in.

A bit impatient, Palmer started kissing the tip, her tongue joining in the worship by licking the bottom of its head every time she wrapped her lips around it. It's so big… Palmer thought, finding her current position a bit difficult as she lifted herself up onto the bed. When she sat on the edge, cock in hand, Palmer cooed softly at how it twitched and throbbed, begging to be wrapped by a warm tunnel. The Brute it was attached to groaned in his sleep, clearly enjoying Palmer's touch and kisses.

With a bit more encouragement, Palmer started to climb onto the Brute's body, straddling on his stomach and grinding softly onto the enticing fur. She let go of the cock for a moment so she could unwrap the towel around her, revealing her front. And with her assets exposed, Palmer leaned forward, keeping the towel on her back and letting it ride up her ass until her cheeks were exposed, and placed the throbbing cock between her globules. Cupping them together, Palmer didn't think twice before she started to slide her breasts up and down, a moan coming out at how even her boobs couldn't cover it whole.

Palmer didn't complain, and she just worked the rest of the cock and head with her mouth, wrapping her lips around the head and giving the tip her best blowjob. And as she busied herself with the cock, Palmer didn't realize at the Brute slowly waking up, his groans becoming a bit more audible and understandable.

When he did woke up, it was to the sight of creamy cheeks and legs staring back at him, the plump, glistening lips of a mating hole and anus enticing an almost primal urge out of him. His eyes, a bit blurry, watched with intrigue when he saw the commander on top of him, working his dick with her pillowy breasts and warm mouth.

"I don't know how, but I can forgive whoever knocked me out with this…," the Brute growled out, his hands resting beneath his head as he enjoyed Palmer's work. Said commander, after hearing the Brute finally awake, didn't lose a beat and continued to service his big cock, a bit more eager to please when he awakened.

Both Brute and Spartan groaned lightly in pleasure, more so for the Brute than Palmer, and didn't question much on the situation. The Brute especially, who looked on and lustfully stared at Palmer's pussy lips, imagining how he could take it.

And as for Palmer, the brunette just continued her titty fuck, enjoying more of the scent and pheromone the Brute was now excreting. It was eventually the only thing she could smell when the Brute finally shot his first load, the scent reaching a peak when Palmer's mouth was flooded by cum as she swallowed as best as she could. Even then, some leaked out and dribbled down her chin and onto her hefty boobs, splattering onto them as the Brute groaned from his orgasm.

She pulled off the cock with a deep gasp, a bit desperate to breath after the mother load of cum just overfilled her mouth. "Oh dear fuck… that was so much…," Palmer muttered, feeling more horny than ever. She could barely hear the Brute's low chuckle, his deep voice providing an explanation for why Palmer was feeling so much more horny.

"I don't know how you humans mate, but typically, Jiralhanae female would need to get take our sperm in to be mated properly. They will be quite the handful to fight back if not. And usually, the pheromones in our sperm contain enough to make our females more susceptible to mating," the Brute then removed his arms from beneath his head and propped himself up, sitting on his elbows as he watched Palmer become more eager to mate, "And you, just took it in yourself. I wonder how much you could think about anything other than mating..."

Feeling her pussy becoming more needy, Palmer moaned from the amount of pheromones she was taking in and she sat up, one hand going between her legs and playing with her now exposed clit recklessly. She was moaning and gasping loudly now, but somehow, the Brute was surprised when Palmer looked back with a fierce and hungry stare, an almost condescending look on her as she stood up, other hand holding onto the towel to her chest, "Jokes on you, ape. I was ready to fuck from the start."

Palmer didn't think twice before she positioned herself over the stiff rod, squatting down and using one hand to keep it on target as she lowered herself onto it. When she felt her lips pressed against it, Palmer removed her hand and supported herself with hands on the Brute's thighs, towel thrown to one side.

Looking down, the commander's increasingly sex-addled mind took one last look of the cock she was about to take before she slammed her hips down, impaling herself on the cock and gasping sharply as her breath was taken away from the sudden intrusion. She let out shuddering breaths and gasps as her pussy adjusted to the size she took in, and eventually moaned when the pleasure finally hit, her legs slowly starting to move her hips up and down the shaft she took in.

The Brute groaned low when Palmer wrapped herself around his cock, and he had a large grin as the Spartan-IV started to work his cock up and down, her warmth a good feeling on his cock. He didn't touch anything else, and let the human move by herself, clearly knowing how absolutely eager she was to mate.

As Palmer's pussy tightened and stretched around the Brute's cock, she has an almost dreamy look on her face as she rode him, moaning and gasping whenever his head hit her womb entrance. Palmer clapped her ass everytime she slammed down, feeling how full she could be and how good it was, "Dear god-! Fucking thing's feel like I'm riding a pole."

Keeping her hands on the Brute's thighs, Palmer kept herself hoing despite the increasing weakness in her legs, her cunt slowly building up an orgasm as she rode him. It wasn't even long, and already Palmer was close to cumming. She moaned out again as she got closer, her eyes started to roll back.

Her hips started to move faster, and Palmer couldn't think much else as her orgasm came closer, desperate to cum with her ass clapping and her cunt being drilled deep by the Brute cock she was taking, "Oh fuck- oh Fuck- OH fUck-!"

And then she slapped her hips down in one strong move and buried the member deep inside her as she came, twitching and shaking as her orgasm exploded across her body, her legs weak and jelly with her arms the only thing keeping her up. Palmer couldn't think clearly, mind white with pleasure, and she just gave a deep groan as she came.

And as she rode her orgasm, the Brute moved, using one hand to pull the commander back and have her lying on his body. Palmer was snapped out of her orgasm when she moved and found herself staring at the ceiling, her mind catching up to what happened after her release. And when she did, she didn't think twice before grabbing the towel from the side and cover herself up, if a bit poorly.

Her choice in covering up has the Brute emit a sound of curiosity and Palmer looked up to the hairy alien with a frown and a defiant glare at him, keeping a hand over the towel covering her filled pussy and an arm over her heavy tits, "You don't get to watch, just feel."

A deep chuckle came out of his mouth and he just grabbed Palmer by her thighs in an answer, lifting her legs and spreading them wide so that she only has his body she was lying on as support. She looked down, anticipation and dread swelling in her heart, and just gave the Brute a stern demand, "And you better be feeling me up good."

The Brute answered with another chuckle, squeezing Palmer's thighs lightly, before propping his feet onto the bed. The motion drove his cock deep into Palmer again and she gave a low groan from the feeling, her pussy wet and ready for the fucking. And with proper support, the Brute didn't wait long before he started moving.

And how he fucking moved.

Kept still with her thighs, Palmer cried out in sheer pleasure and pain when the Brute started to jackhammer his cock deep into her, his hips moving hard and fast as he clapped Palmer hard. Palmer couldn't think straight with how rough the Brute was fucking her, her pussy making shlicks and wet slaps as the cock it hugged tightly slid in and out of it.

Palmer was moaning and gasping wreck when the Brute railed her, breasts bouncing back and forth and her eyes rolled back, and Palmer couldn't be anymore happier with her place. She was being used, just like she wanted to, and the commander could only moan louder as the Brute pumped his cock into her.

Palmer was sure this would wreck her, was sure this would leave her a mess of a woman, and she moaned in utter delight at the thought. Not too long into the fuckfest and Palmer had already felt an orgasm rock her body, her body experiencing the orgasmic bliss with the rough railing she was getting. It had Palmer screaming in pure bliss when it hit, and the Brute was only getting started.

"Fuck- Fuck- fUcK- FUCK!" Palmer gasped out, mind numb from the shattering pleasure of her most intense orgasm yet. She wasn't broken yet, but Palmer could feel it so close. The Brute didn't relent once in his mating, and he growled out loudly when Palmer came, her warm insides hugging his cock so delightfully.

The Brute shifted, stopped his thrusting for a short moment much to Palmer's eager whimpers, and pulled Palmer's legs up until her knees were up to her shoulders and prompting Palmer to let go of the towel to grab her cheeks. It still covered her front, just not held in place anymore. The commander didn't mind the new position, mind a bit too blank to think of it, but she did moaned in delight when the Brute continued, with a better hold on Palmer.

Full nelson, Palmer realized now how she was even more used like a personal sex toy, low groan coming out of her throat as the Brute kept her in place as he fucked. She spread her cheeks a bit to allow easier access for him to ruin her holes, a finger teasing the rim of asshole while her pussy was slammed hard.

A stupid smile formed on Palmer's face while her eyes rolled back, sheer pleasure taking over her mind ever so much. She wanted to break, she wanted to be broken by this dumb Brute ruining her hole. Palmer was letting out her most basest desires yet as the Brute fucked her, naughty words coming out so naturally, "Ohyeah- Fuck that pussy hard. Fuck that hole till I can't think straight. Fucking ram that huge cock up my pussy it never forgets its shape."

Encouraged by her words, the Brute only hastened his own thrusts, feeling himself getting more closer with each dirty word Palmer uttered in her pleasure-addled state, "Ohyes-! Fuck me up hard. Fuck me so hard I can't think of anything other than that big, hard cock of yours. Make me marry that fat cock, fucking impregnate me already you big ape!"

She couldn't go back, she couldn't go back to any other cock other than those like this Brute's and her partners. No other tiny regular cocks could satisfy her anymore. Palmer wanted nothing more than to get owned by huge cocks like this, made her place on her knees and worshipping fat cocks. She wanted to break so bad.

Palmer got her wish when the Brute gave a loud growl as he slammed his hips one final time, burying his cock deep into Palmer as he shot his large load inside her cunt. And with the sudden filling of womb, as thick rope after rope of cum was shot inside of her womb, Palmer came with the strongest orgasm she has yet and uttered no sounds as she was cumming. Her eyes rolled back far and her mouth was wide with her tongue barely lolling out, her mind finally broken as pleasure numbed her consciousness white.

Satisfied, the Brute let go of Palmer's legs and let the commander experience her orgasm. The commander didn't move much on top of the Brute, only twitching slightly from her release, and just gasped heavily.

When the orgasm died down, Palmer blinked twice before subconsciously raising an arm to keep the towel on while the other slipped beneath the cloth and gingerly played with her clit, her eyes refocusing a bit as her mind was clearing up. But rather than thinking of anything else, she was only filled with the delicious image of various cocks, focusing on the Brute's own.

Regaining some of her strength, Palmer propped herself up on the alien's chest with one arm and looked back to him with a hungry stare that thought nothing but sex and cock, her eager and needy tone bringing a smile to the Brute, "Is that all you got?"

The Brute didn't miss a beat and handled Palmer so that she was straddling on his cock, holding onto the brunette's waist as she held the towel close to her chest. She cupped her big tits together with the towel and looked back lustfully as she jiggled her impressive mammaries, an enticing sight for the Brute to begin.

He didn't waste time and started to bounce the commander up and down his cock like a living fleshlight, much to Palmer's pleasure. Ass clapping, Palmer kept her hands on her breasts as she bounced on top of the Brute, gasping and moaning eagerly in delight. Her breasts bounced and jiggled in her hands, her head leaning back with her eyes cross eyed.

"Fuck yes! I live for this cock now, my pussy was meant to please it," the words came out so naturally for the broken commander and she shamelessly moaned out whorishly, uncaring of anything other than the cock driving into her. Mind numbed into thinking nothing but cock, Palmer was turned into a cock-whore. And she loves it.

Her pussy somehow miraculously kept a tight grip on the Brute's cock and he was very pleased that this human female could take him so well while maintaining her vice-like clench of her mating walls, a mocking compliment muttered between pleased groans, "You make for a good pleasure worker! I have no doubt you can take multiple Jiralhanae before you faint from exhaustion."

Palmer groaned at the compliment, mind picturing more Brute cocks ready to please her. She groaned again at the thought of three Brutes using her, cumming at the image of her with three cocks splashing their delectable seeds all over and inside her. Her orgasm has her walls tightened again and the Brute groaned out another orgasm, throbbing cock filling Palmer to the brim again.

Not stopping, the Brute kept a hold on Palmer as he stood up from the bed, keeping Palmer on his cock as he switched places and has the Spartan-IV on the bed. Once Palmer was on the bed, she braced herself with both arms besides her while her legs spread wide, lower half over the bed.

The Brute then placed both hands on the bed and resumed fucking Palmer into another orgasmic oblivion when he began thrusting again, this time with more leverage than previous. The result was an extremely horny and eager Palmer screaming into the bed as her body was rocked with each thrust. Her stomach distended every time the Brute pushed himself in and he was thrusting fast into her.

Palmer could only make unintelligible grunts and loud moans as her body was used, broken mind shattering further with the more wild ruts the Brute was giving her, "Tha's it. Fucg- me like I'm jus' some cheap whore-! My pussy need that fat cock always!"

The Brute grunted and took hold of Palmer's thighs once more and used them as leverage to rail her harder, growling as he rammed his cock deep into Palmer without abandon. His rough thrusts only enhanced the experience for her and she gave delighted coos and moans as she was roughly taken, a silly look on the proud commander's face with her tongue lolling out and her eyes rolled back.

Palmer gave off happy and whorish sounds as the Brute claimed her and she could only think of how else the big bastard could take her, eager for more rounds of this non-stop romp.

She went blank again when more cum overfilled her, an orgasm whiting out her mind once more. By now, Palmer was a fucked wreck, sweaty body and shaking limbs, silly smile with tongue out and eyes rolled, and whorish moans and sounds coming out from her mouth. But she couldn't careless, and just eagerly obeyed the cock owner behind her when he pulled her up the bed, getting her on all four on the bed as he grabbed her small ponytail and pulling it back, Palmer could only give a fucked silly face, barely noting about the towel she needed to keep on her as her breasts swung a bit.

The Brute gave her expression a nasty grin before he started doggying her, ponytail as his grip. Palmer could only moan again as she continued to get fucked. Her body, voluptuous and curvy while being amazingly athletic and fit, rocked back and forth with each of his thrusts, breasts swinging and ass clapping with wet sounds from the amount of cum between them.

Palmer spread her legs as wide as she could to give the Brute access and was met with a faster pace much to her delight, arching her back and moving her hips in tandem with his thrusts, "Fuck that pussy. Fuck that pussy. Fuck that pussy hard!"

Oh she was loving this rough treatment, she was loving how stretched she was, she was loving the cock she was pleasing. Palmer thought only in how to please more cocks, her mind picturing the image of many Grunts taking turns with her, freely fucking any of her holes as much as they want without her being able to do anything about it.

She imagined her legs being cuffed to posts, legs spread for easy access while her breasts hung. She pictured a long line of Grunts eagerly taking her, climbing onto her and rutting her like dogs as they drove their cocks deep into her holes while her mouth and hands pleasure more cocks. She came when the image shifted into her being splattered with cum, tits and face white with Grunt spunk while her holes were overflowing.

In actual, the Brute had came when Palmer had another orgasm, growling out as his seed pumped some more into Palmer's pussy again. The Spartan-IV commander could only groan in bliss as she came, muttering a desire that has the Brute's interest, "Oh yeaaahh, fuck my asshole good…"

The Brute huffed with intrigue at the request, clearly more surprised at how human matings worked, and obliged by lifting Palmer off the bed, facing her away from it. He walked her towards the two poles in the middle of the room, cock still buried inside her, and then put his arms under hers and locking his fingers behind her head. Head locked, the Brute then pulled out of Palmer's used pussy and pushed his head against her tightest hole, the amount of cum on his cock making for good lubricant as he pushed his tip in.

Palmer groaned and hissed in depraved pleasure as her anus was penetrated, muscles squeezing the intruder in an attempt to push it out with no avail. She only spread her legs to make the experience easier, and let the Brute anally destroy her when he started thrusting.

As he fucked, Palmer gasped and grunted with each deep anal thrust she was given, the unique sensation of anal knocking out her breath. She was on her toes as she was railed, and her hefty breasts bounced up and down with each wild thrust he was giving her, her pussy pushing out cum from the thrusts. Her ass jiggled and clapped with them and the room was filled with Palmer's whorish and depraved sounds.

Her mind was no better. Suddenly, after the Grunt fuckfest she'd been through, Palmer was on one of the armor bay's many walkways with a medieval contraption trapping her hands and head on one side of it, the rest of her body on the other side. Her legs were cuffed to the railing of the walkway and was spread wide to expose her wet cunt and tight anus, breasts hanging delectably from her chest.

She couldn't see what was going on behind her, but Palmer couldn't even turn around when a Spartan started to violate her throat, shoving his dick into her trapped head. Her eyes rolled back and she sputtered and gasped as the Spartan used her throat, holding her head in place as he pumped it in and out.

And while this was happening, Palmer felt her asshole rammed and fucked with her breasts getting cupped, groped and squeezed so nicely that she couldn't help but moan eagerly for them to continue. She gargled through the cock in her mouth, unintelligibly encouraging her Spartans to start using her more often. There was nothing more arousing fo her than being used as the Infinity's premier Spartan cum dump, and Palmer came when another Spartan took their turn to rail her after the first one dumped his load inside her ass.

Back in reality, the Brute had just fired his own load into Palmer's insides after giving her ass a try, clearly impressed by how utterly willing humans were to get a release. He gave some few more pumps into Palmer even as she kept muttering lust filled words, "That's right boys, keep fucking that asshole of mine. I need a real stick up my ass…"

The Brute, still hard, was again impressed when Palmer kept up with him and unhooked his hands, instead grabbing Palmer by the wrists and holding them together above her head with one hand. The other took hold of her hip, both leverage for him to keep using her, his mission to make Palmer as his sex slave still on.

And in Palmer's mind, all of her Spartans had used her so well, but the last two decided to take her off the contraption, instead hooking both of her hands above her head on one of the armor rings. Her wide and on her toes, Palmer watched as B170, armor-less and clearly sporting a teasing smirk, gave her a lustful once over before taking his place behind her, the brunette shivering a bit at how eager he was to finally get back at her.

And while the III pushed his cock into her asshole, drawing needy gasps and moans from Palmer, Joan, sans armor as well, knelt between Palmer's wide legs and gave her a beatific smirk before she started eating her out. The commander could only arch her back so much as the two Spartans have their way with her, her breasts groped from behind as B170 fucked her ass.

Palmer could only moan out in shameless delight while the two Spartans used her in public, echoing across the armor bay for all to hear. She couldn't help it, and couldn't hold it in even if she tried as Joan expertly has Palmer shivering and shaking in delight as another orgasm hit her already sensitive body, B170 following her example by creaming inside her as well.

And while she enjoyed more orgasms in her fantasized, sex-filled world, her actual body rocked with the same one as the Brute filled up Palmer's insides again, pulling out of her finally and letting some of the spunk he had shot inside of her to spill out a bit.

Palmer's face was in a constant, dreamy look as she lived out her deepest fantasies while the Brute used her, lost to her own pleasures. She mumbled another of her fantasies, much to the Brute's amusement, "Oh yeah… Give me that thick cum…"

With nothing but a grin, the Brute knew he had found the perfect female for pleasure work. If he just kept going, she'd be broken into the perfect slave.

With that goal in mind, he let Palmer's hands go and let the woman fall to her hands and knees, too weak to support herself. The brunette moaned in eager want and slowly moved to present herself for more; her legs spread wide and ass held high, with her arms outstretched before her while her breasts squished slightly on the floor.

Seeing her ready for more, the Brute chuckled a bit darkly and knelt down as well, towering over her form and pressing his cock before her pussy yet again. It elicits a whimper of desire as her pussy was penetrated again and she was fucked some more, this time for nothing else but to break her further.

And Palmer could only picture Elite after Elite surround her, with Kael taking first pick and claiming her pussy first. She grinned at the Elite suggestively and moaned out his name constantly when he started to move, ridged cock providing a unique sensation to her body as it slid in and out of her pussy. Palmer could only give out eager coos and moans for him to continue.

But not to be outdone, another Elite hovered his own cock over Palmer's face and she eagerly took into her mouth, running her tongue along his length while she sucked him off. The Elite gave a low growl as he was pleased and he placed a claw behind her head to drive her closer, pushing his cock into Palmer's throat. She took the deep throat like a pro and continue sucking him off, eyes rolling back again as she groaned into the cock.

More of the Elites became impatient and started stroking besides her, but was pleasantly surprised when Palmer grabbed each one and started stroking their cocks, eagerly working the four up with all her skills available.

And before the three was giving handjobs and a blowjob could finish, Kael finished first and shot his seed deep inside her, filling Palmer's womb. The rest of the three followed suit after and sprayed their cum all over Palmer's face and breasts, clearly appeased with how well she pleasured them.

As for Palmer's reality, she was given another load inside of her, and Palmer could only managed to moan out weakly, orgasm after orgasm draining her formidable stamina. Palmer couldn't think straight for a few hours now, and she couldn't even bother to hide her most deepest secret yet, "Ooh… get me pregnant… Jerome… don't pull out…"

The Brute had finally broken the proud commander, and he obliged with a sinister grin as he turned Palmer over to her back, sweat glistening all over her body as she was prepared for another mind breaking fuck. She didn't resist anymore when her legs were raised, and she just lazily kept them up with her hands and gasped deeply from the amount of body rocking orgasm she had.

The Brute didn't care though, and just hovered over the willing Commander with a shit eating grin on his face as he lined up his cock with her pussy again. And before long, Palmer was mating pressed to the ground as the Brute started to move his hips, driving his cock seep into Palmer's used pussy for the final time.

And while Palmer was violated one last time, her mind played her most deepest desire yet, and she was hugging Jerome close to her as he hugged her close, her legs wrapped around him to keep him from pulling out. "Oh god yes Jerome! Get me pregnant, fucking make a baby with me. I want your fucking baby!"

Jerome only obliged with increased haste, driving his cock deep into her and just let controlled gasps into Palmer's ear. Palmer couldn't help but moan deeply from how good he felt, her fingers leaving some scratches on his back as he fucked her. He was only encouraged further when Palmer spoke again, "I don't want you to pull out of me, that's a standing order from now on. You make sure my belly is round with your baby, you got that?"

Jerome just nodded with his trademark small grin, leaning into Palmer and locking lips with her, and as Palmer's mind played out her most desired fantasy yet, the Brute she was really fucking finally growled one last time and slammed his hips down before he shot his final load, driving Palmer into her own orgasm as she weakly twitched under him.

Satisfied, with both pleasure and his handiwork, the Brute pulled put his slowly softening cock out of Palmer's well-used pussy and sat before the bed. He gave a satisfied groan as he leaned back, very much pleased with his work.

He was about to sleep back when he suddenly felt his flaccid member being grabbed and stroked, his eyes opening to see the human sitting up and stroking his cock with a hazy look on her face, her mouth slowly wrapping around his head. He chuckled darkly again, and let the commander please him further for her own pleasure.

Of course, that was before he felt the pinprick of something in his neck, and he only had about a split second at most before he fell asleep, his exhaustion helping the tranquilizer work faster.

As he slept soundly, Palmer kept working on his cock like the good whore she had become, fondling his balls with one hand as she stroked with the other while her mouth sucked the tip. She didn't cared if he was awake, and only focused on the cock before her.

When she pulled off again, Palmer let go of the slowly hardening cock and cupped her breasts and sliding the cock between them again, leaning forward a bit to give it a titfuck. And as she worked her breasts up and down, sliding the wet cock between her boobs, Palmer didn't notice the spook standing behind her, holding onto the tranquilizer gun with an amused smirk on her lips as Palmer continued to work.

She shook her head for a moment, then leaned forward and tapped her on the shoulder. When she didn't notice, or didn't care, rather, the spook poked her asshole with the cold gun to snap her out of her haze.

It worked, Palmer's eyes suddenly refocused in shock of the cold metal touching her sensitive ass and she blinked three times before she realized what she was doing, sitting straight and letting the hard cock slide out of her boobs as she recollected on what happened. Still cupping her breasts together, Palmer started looking around, noting she was in the sex room, before looking back to see the spook with a shit-eating grin on her face.

The commander inhaled deeply before wrapping both arms around her breasts, a bit apprehensive about what she was going to ask, "You heard everything?" Palmer, despite her reddening cheeks, pulled a small frown at the spook when she shook her head.

The brunette scoffed at the blatant lie the spook gave and just grabbed the mind breaking cock again, give it a good stroke before turning to the spook with an expectant look, as if waiting for her to do something, "Well? You can get out, I'm not exactly finished with this cock yet."

The spook quirked an eyebrow, more than curious to the commander's words, "You serious? The bastard fucked you silly and was thinking of making you a pleasure slave."

Palmer rolled her eyes, a sly smirk on her lips as she retorted back, "Oh please. That's what I've been doing these past few weeks. Just to the select few though. I don't think another cock to service is a big deal."

As Palmer started to lean forward again to continue what she'd been doing, the spook gave one last look of surprise before she asked again, this time a bit more astonished then anything, "And what about 092?"

Palmer stopped, turned slowly to the spook with an almost palpable killing aura, and gave her the most dead stare the commander could muster up, "Don't do anything to him or I'll rip out your eggs you sneaky, cheating bitch."

The spook raised both hands quickly enough, a bit of fear in her features, and conceded to the raw threat Palmer was exuding, burying any plans she had to get more out of the situation for now.

She was still startled when Palmer sighed and shakily stood up, the taller woman towering a bit over the spook as she grabbed the towel she'd been with from the start and covered her used cunt with it, preventing more leaks as she pushed it against her lower lips. A shiver ran up Palmer's spine.

With another deadpan stare, Palmer gave her last words for the day to the spook with as much calm threat she could muster, and it was effective considering how utterly silent she was when she nodded, "Get that Brute back where it came from. And make sure no one does anything to 092." Palmer added nonchalantly in the end as she walked out of the room, "And see if you can make some practical sleeves and leggings with the ruined suit in my room."

Before long, Palmer was out and in the hallways, covering the front of her body with a hand wrapped around her breasts with a towel in between, strutting and swaying her hips along the way as she made way to Jerome's room.

The last fantasy had been a bit too vivid, she needed some real action.

XxXxX

I felt this could be longer, and you guys know too. But this one felt more natural(?) with the way I wrote it now. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right, who knows?

And with that said, Palmer finally reveals fully some of her inner thoughts on some fo the relations she'd garnered ever since the first fuck she had with Kael. I do hope you guys liked the scenes, as short as they were, considering I suddenly forgot how to elaborate smut when writing this one. I wasn't exactly expecting this to blowup a bit with my own version of post-whatever-conflict-happened.

Also, if you have any feedback or comments, write it down and tell me.

But enough rant, hope you enjoyed!


	11. Morning Workout

XxXxX

The faint sound of an alarm blaring into her ears has Palmer groan in mild annoyance as it kept ringing, her hand stretching out to silence the infernal device that always made sure she was awake by the time she needed to. She didn't always needed it per se, but she felt especially exhausted tonight though, and just pushed through the discomfort of being woken up by the clock.

And as she stretched out her hand, Palmer felt a little bit constricted than usual, finding it a bit more difficult to pull herself up a bit to shut the noisy machine down. "Fuck…," Palmer softly cursed, finally managing to tap on the clock and shut it up. And when she involuntarily began to wake up, the ambient sounds of the room picked up by her ears, the commander groaned in annoyance again once she realized she wouldn't be sleeping back.

She also realized that there was someone behind her, finally feeling the comfortable warmth of another and their strong arms around her. Something hard nestled between Palmer's butt and she sighed with a smile once she heard the soft groan from Jerome, finally figuring just why she couldn't move as much.

She wasn't alone, hell, she wasn't even in her room.

Now aware and very much pleased with her current situation, Palmer instead let the Spartan-II hug her closer, fitting into him like a puzzle as she squirmed her hips a bit. A soft smile pulled Palmer's lips back when she felt the hardness between her cheeks slide a bit, her free arm lazily reached back and softly caressed Jerome's hips.

"You're awfully frisky…," Palmer mumbled out, keeping her eyes closed with a smile as she let him cuddle closer to her. The amused huff from him told her he agreed a bit and she giggled a bit when one of his hands coped a feel, cupping a breast and giving it a good squeeze.

"Not my intention…," the brunette heard Jerome mumble out, teasing smirk audible in his voice. A moment later and the II was sniffing her hair as he cuddled in, drawing a dreamy chuckle from Palmer.

"Well you're intending to…," the Spartan-IV retorted, getting a bit more worked up when the other hand of her counterpart started to slide down to between her thighs, teasingly ghosting over her womanhood with his fingers.

"Can't exactly help it…," the Spartan-II stated, an obvious excuse to her even if she finds it a bit funny how that was the one he used. Palmer squirmed a bit more when Jerome's fingers finally found her slowly moistening lower lips and started to play, pressing and rubbing his fingers against them. He hadn't been this good before, but a night's worth of learning was enough to make him good.

Palmer just let out a dreamy chuckle again as she squirmed beneath his slowly masterful fingers, moaning a bit when he started playing with her exposed clit once it came out. The hand on his hips then rose and held onto his neck as she pulled Jerome closer in return, slowly grinding her hips against his and sliding his cock between her ass.

As the two were getting a bit more passionate, a bit more eager to start their morning wild, Roland interrupted with a hint of uncertainty in his timing, "Commanders? Excuse the interruption but you're both required in the Command Room."

Palmer was the first to sigh, a bit of disappointment in her, yet even that couldn't exactly give her enough reason to resent the interruption. Slowly blinking her eyes open, the Spartan-IV commander was met with the unfamiliar lay out from a room that is not hers, reminding her that she wasn't where she should be.

Rubbing her eyes a bit to help clear the fuzziness on them, she noted the time on the clock that showed a clear, bright 0709 on its display, further reinforcing the apparent need for her to get out of the bed. The two frisky hands on her reluctantly pulled off of her when the Spartan-II they belonged to let out a subtle sigh, letting Palmer free of Jerome's grasp and allowing her to finally pull up from the bed.

Rising from the bed with a bit of a light head, Palmer stretched her limbs out with the blankets falling off, revealing her nude body to the air. Her hair undone, her brown locks was a bit of a mess as she swept them back behind her ear, not even bothered to tie it into her usual short ponytail. Palmer was the epitome of a woman waking up from a night of fun, "We'll be there, Roland."

She pulled her legs off of the bed with a bit of leftover tiredness, and suppressed a yawn before pushing up from the bed, stumbling a bit when her legs responded slowly to her will. But before long, the last vestiges of tiredness faded so much that Palmer could walk to the bathroom without falling or stumbling, casually swaying her hips a bit along the way.

The rustling of sheets and calm footsteps that followed just behind her has Palmer smiling, a bit of a naughty thought crossing her mind when she stepped into the bathroom. She shook her head at it and just instead began a routine that was as familiar as it was bland, washing her face and generally cleaning up from a night of passionate sex.

Of course, if Palmer wasn't the one to ever start something naughty herself, Jerome would when the chance and opportunity shows itself, like when Palmer was busy getting her teeth brushed. The brunette yelped a bit in surprise when hands gingerly grabbed her hips from behind, the II with a small smile on him on the mirror. He gave her a suggestive glance before slowly pushing his cock, hard and hot, between her thighs, rubbing her lips gingerly between them.

Palmer just looked at Jerome with an equally incredulous and aroused look as he humped her thighs, one hand coming up to cup a breast. "Really Jerome? We don't have time for this," she stated, attempting to ignore the build up between her legs again as her partner continued his moves.

Jerome just gave her an almost too casual response, both hands now squeezing and groping Palmer's tits, "We're expected to be there. Didn't exactly highlight any specifics."

For a moment, Palmer looked at Jerome in surprise at his response, never knowing he was this rebellious. Then she let out a soft coo when her lower lips were parted slightly, the II's head pushing against it and breaking her surprise. Palmer just finished her brushing and washed her mouth in slight exasperation before looking back at him, hands on the sink, "But we're not exactly given specifics on how late we can be."

Jerome just leaned forward and locked his lips with Palmer's silencing the once serious IV and melting her a bit. It didn't last long, especially when she pulled out with a surprised look on her before she remarked with a more serious tone to him, "092, this conduct is not up to Spartan standards and I need you to-"

Palmer was cut off when Jerome pushed his tip against her lips again, slightly parting them before slipping out. It has her whimper and coo a bit in delight, breaking her strict persona, and Palmer just sighed in defeat. There wasn't denying what she was thinking, and clearly there wasn't denying what her body wanted.

Palmer snapped to Jerome with a mocking glare when he commented again, an almost smug smile on his mouth, "Not much to apply the conducts during sex, Sarah. Besides, you can't exactly go anywhere anyway."

Jerome met her glare with his smug but charming smile, eventually melting Palmer's heat into a sigh of exasperation. She was reminded that she came to his room in only a towel, with cum leaking from her holes and desperate for his baby. Her pussy ached at the thought of finally getting a bun in her oven cooking with how willing he was to make her night, yet ultimately felt a bit sad when he'd secretly ate some pills before hand.

Still, the night had been both wild and passionate, and the effects of the Brute's pheromones kept her a willing cock slut to Jerome with no other thoughts except for his and her own pleasure. Palmer turned to the mirror again, looking at her flushed face and parted lips and messy hair before the corners of her lips pulled up again with a huff, "I look like a woman after a night drinking."

Jerome just leaned forward again and sniffed her hair in an affectionate way that makes her heart soar a bit at how… visible it was. She'd always expected to have a Spartan-II be more discreet about it, be a bit more strict and cold during interactions. She didn't expect him to be this affectionate and intimate, "You want to clean up first?"

She considered, with a focused look, before shaking her head and taking a band from behind the sink mirror to tie her hair up again into her more familiar short ponytail. But before she finished, Palmer gave Jerome a look as she asked, "Which one? Tied up or no?"

The Spartan-II jiggled Palmer's breasts together before answering, his cock sliding under her pussy so well she squirmed a bit in anticipation, "Ponytail, provides a good handle when you misbehave." The way he sounded a bit reprimanding, a bit more authority in his tone, has Palmer skipping a beat at it in excitement.

Finishing her hair up, Palmer placed back her hands on the sink and finally relented in responding to his teasing, grinding her ass against his hips and giving a good tease of her own as the cock between her thighs rubbed and circled. The response was encouraging when he pulled back and pushed against her wet lips again, not exactly penetrating her but keeping her waiting.

Palmer just moaned softly in building arousal, smirking with desire as she remarked to him in suggestion, "Ooh. I like that tone of yours, Jerome. Makes me feel helpless." Both knew of Palmer's more hidden side, her more fetishistic side that craves being overpowered, being stripped of control and used.

But Jerome got a different Palmer altogether whenever they're alone, she was more submissively aggressive whenever they got under the sheets, more daring and needy. The II was sure that if he didn't take precautions before, the IV would've had take maternity leave the instant it was known.

Jerome pushed the image of Palmer's nude body with a bump on her stomach, a warm but still sly smile on her lips with her hands rubbing over it. He especially pushed the image of the Spartan-IV commander with bigger breasts and a child on one of them, feeding on her milk.

Instead, the II focused on the present, and simply pulled Palmer back. The woman arched her back, boobs still groped and she raised her arms above her head to lock behind Jerome's neck, spreading her legs in anticipation. She looked back with a needy, but surprisingly firm stare, as she added, "We're doing this quick."

Jerome grunted an affirmative, too busy nuzzling Palmer's neck, but a playful smile pulled his lips as an idea crossed his mind. It was a bit much, and would definitely raise the brunette's ire, but Jerome wouldn't put it past her for not attempting the same if they were reversed. So with a final kiss to Palmer's neck, he gave her boobs one last squeeze before he let go and locked his hands behind her head with his arms beneath hers. All while the brunette herself had an eager glow in her eyes on the mirror.

She was definitely going to be annoyed by this.

Her lower lips were eager, her whole body was grinding and squirming against him, even her eyes looked at the mirror with a hungry gaze, eager to see herself getting fucked senseless. But Jerome didn't exceed her expectations and started to tease his way in, pushing and pulling his cock in and out of Palmer. Palmer let out an annoyed grunt and glared at Jerome from the mirror at his slow and teasing motions, her hips grinding desperately to get him in faster.

But Jerome kept the pace steady, slowly working his way into Palmer while compensating her aggressive hips. "I'm going to kill you after this…," Palmer grumbled, lightly gasping at her growing ache. Helpless against his locked arms, the brunette could only wait impatiently with his slow penetration, groaning in frustration and growing horniness. Her lips got wet enough that a short trail appeared on her inner thigh, a sign that she was becoming a bit more desperate.

Jerome had gotten at least one-third of his length into Palmer by the time she was grunting out increasingly mixed threats, her lust colliding with her anger at the Spartan-II's slow pace. "You better have a damn good reason for not giving me that hard piece of fuckmeat hard…," Palmer groaned out in both frustration and delight, her pussy stretching wondrously for her but aching to be completely filled. She only got a smug smirk from Jerome.

His plan was working, alright. Slow as he is, it would make Palmer ever more horny if he kept this up.

When Jerome's cock was two-thirds in, Palmer was gasping a bit more heavily, was more aroused and eager, and was almost begging with weak threats coming from her fuckable lips, "Please Jerome, you better push that bitchbreaker of yours in me…." A shuddering breath, slightly hazy eyes and on her, and Palmer begged a bit more, "Just give me a good fuck before this gets anymore longer…"

Jerome kept his slow pace still despite her words, and he added a bit more to the process by teasing her with short pauses in between, the frustration evident in Palmer.

But before she could vocalize her frustration, Jerome surprised the horny commander with a whisper to her, "We'll have to stay a bit longer if I do Sarah…" And then he bottomed out his cock with a single, sudden and fast thrust, completely filling Palmer to the brim with his length and causing a slight orgasm for her.

Palmer let out another groan low as her pussy was finally filled, almost going cross eyed from how good it felt, but she kept her composure. She was left gasping lightly from finally being full, but her pause was cut short when Jerome started moving. And Palmer was now very helpless when Jerome's cock started moving in and out of her fast.

Still in his nelson hold, Palmer finally went cross eyed with his continuous and fast thrusts, gasping loudly and lewdly as her big boobs started to bounce up and down, her dark nipples a blur. Her legs wide, Palmer was slightly lifted from the thrusts and stood on her toes, pussy making wet sounds as Jerome's balls slapped it.

She moaned whorishly, taking the railing like a slut, and could only squeezed the cock inside her with her inner walls, giving him an equally slutty massage. Pleasure coursed through Palmer's body like constant waves and she was sure she would've fallen with how weak her legs were suddenly, but she didn't.

She could've lasted longer, could've outlasted her partner however slim the chance may be, just so that she could get back at Jerome and finish this morning sex fast. But Palmer rolled her eyes back and let out another slutty moan when her body tensed in an orgasm, cunt walls squeezing the tightest they could be around Jerome's cock like a vice. Her hips twitched a bit from the overload, and she felt her legs give out completely, leaving only the arms locked on to her as her support.

Relishing her orgasm, Palmer's mind was a bit hazy for a while, only the addicting ecstasy of an orgasm swirling in it. She breathed heavily in the II's lock, a bit more winded that she should be, and just moaned out a swear towards the slyly smiling II, "Fuck you…"

Careful, Jerome unlocked his hands and gingerly allowed the brunette to lean forward slowly so she could catch herself on the sink, both of her hands gripping hard to the sink to support herself. And with him still inside her, Jerome just laid both of his hands on her hips tenderly.

Palmer was looking down for a moment, chests heaving slightly, before she took a deep breath and glared at the cheeky smiling II from the mirror, a look that mixes both her frustration, annoyance and horniness in a swirl that he founds quite arousing. "You've planned this you ass," Palmer accused, glancing over her shoulder with the same aroused glare as she shook her ass in contrast, "You got me all worked up now."

Jerome didn't reply verbally, but his cheeky and smug small smile and his hands starting to roam her body softly was an answer in and of itself. Palmer just scoffed in both annoyance and exasperation, finding his answer to be unbelievable as his hands ghosted under her hefty tits. "Well it worked, and I know who to blame if we're getting reprimanded for this at least," the brunette only stated before standing straight, albeit wobbly, and pushing his hands away from her.

Then with one hand in hers, the Spartan woman beckoned him rather roughly towards the toilet seat, the soft glare she was giving him still present. She shuddered a bit when the stiff dick in her pulled out, an emptiness inside her that her pussy ached of, and schooled the whimper into a barely audible grunt as she waited for Jerome to sit down.

Once he was, Palmer shifted and knelt down before him, hands pushing his legs wide to give her free access to his meat. Glare still there, she inched forward so that she was between his legs with cock so close, subtly inhaling the musky scent from him rather greedily. Wet and glistening from her pussy, Palmer took hold of Jerome's cock with both hands and slowly stroked it, "Someone's eager for some more…"

When one hand moved to the II's ballsack, fondling it, with the handling his cock, Jerome groaned softly at his partner's rather masterful hands on his genitals, tone cheeky and smug as he retorted, " I can say the same…"

The glare hardened slightly, and Jerome had a hint of fear he went too far, but Palmer only huffed in aroused annoyance at his words, slowly increasing the speed of her strokes as she remarked back, "Because someone else is eager first…" And then, with no other words exchanged, the brunette Spartan wrapped her lovely lips around his head and started to bob up and down, wet squelches and gurgles coming from her mouth and lips as she sucks him off.

Jerome stifled another groan and leaned back a bit, placing a tender hand on Palmer's head with the other grabbing a hold on the bowl beneath him. She always did make him squirm whenever her mouth was wrapped around him, and now was no different with how he was hardly holding back from thrusting deeper into the IV's warm throat.

Palmer had gotten far enough onto Jerome's length that she has at least one-third of him inside her warm mouth, her tongue adding onto the blowjob by pushing and licking along the underside of his penis. Her nose inhaled his scent deeply, intoxicating Palmer further, but she miraculously held back her lust for more and continued to suck him off, the plan she'd hatched for revenge on him sticking incessantly on her mind.

He was getting close, Palmer knew, having spent considerable time learning on how to make him tick during their previous sessions, and if all else went well, this could be over in a few orgasms for him. She just needed to keep blowing him, even if her pussy was increasingly begging for more.

Unfortunately, the hand behind her head stopped her bobs and she was pulled off of his length with a deep gasp as fresh air was gulped greedily by her, a surprised and slightly annoyed glint in Palmer's eyes. She looked at the II with a quirked eyebrow as she breathed, keeping her hand stroking the meat before her, and commented rather sassily at him, "What? Changed your mind?"

The Spartan-II, a bit winded but very much still ready to go, had an almost warm but slightly teasing smirk on his kissable lips as he gazed at her. He then straightened his sitting posture and beckoned Palmer to stand up, a more respectful glint mixing in with his look, "No, just think this should've been two way from the start."

Palmer stood a bit unsteadily, but she had a look on her as she did that told of some hint of concern amongst the eagerness, wondering what he's thinking of. And then catching on when Jerome slid down the toilet so that he was nearly straight on his back, a subtle frown forming on her lips at the complication this was adding on to her plan.

But the brunette was nothing if not determined ti follow through her plan, even if there's going to be some obstacles to go through. She just needed to outlast her opponent in this, and Palmer was sure she could get Jerome to cum first before she does. And as she shrugged in compliance, climbing onto the Spartan-II with her legs over his head and her pussy before his face, Palmer just prepared herself for this one-sided competition.

It was awkward at first, more so on Palmer's end with how she has to climb up and basically float over Jerome when she raised her legs, but when he palmed both of her fat cheeks tenderly before locking his arms around her thighs, supporting her up, Palmer soon adjusted to the position well. And where Jerome got a face full of her wet and puffy lips, Palmer's breasts slid down a bit and squished his cock between them while one hand supported against his thigh, the other hand taking hold of his cock again and stroking it once more.

The impromptu 69 on the toilet was odd to say the least, but both Spartans didn't mind much and started their ministrations. Palmer didn't hesitate once she was comfortable and slid back the cock into her mouth once more, bobbing her head up and down the musky length. Her tongue returned to adding in the blowjob with masterful licking and she stroked the rest of Jerome's length with her hand.

She grunted in surprise when she felt something equally warm and wet giving a good lick on her lower lips, the slithering tongue experimenting between her unhooded clit and her entrance. The brunette soon found herself stifling grunts and groans of pleasure unto the cock in her mouth when Jerome instead focused on eating her out, tongue going straight for her lips and entrance.

It was getting increasingly hard to concentrate, and yet, Palmer was still sucking and stroking his manhood well. As if something had switched on, the Spartan-IV commander was increasing her ministrations a bit faster, greedily sucking and twisting her tongue along the pussy smasher in her mouth while her hand stroked the rest. She can tell an orgasm was close for Jerome, with how his cock twitched and throbbed, but Palmer couldn't tell who would come first, since she was also getting closer to an orgasm of her own.

Jerome was eating her out well after experimenting before, learning quick on where to focus his tongue inside of Palmer, and it was working too well for the brunette. In the bathroom, both commanders groaned and grunted by each other's mouths, filling the room with lewd sounds as they came close.

Unfortunately, Palmer was the first one to cum, and she went a bit cross eyed again as she moaned unto the cock, her body tensing as her pussy squirted a bit. She was twitching slightly from ecstasy as she was eaten out during her release, Jerome slurping up her juices too well. He followed shortly when one arm released a thigh and pushed Palmer's head down, surprising her as her throat stretched to accommodate his fuckmeat from the sudden deepthroat while her eyes widened. Thick ropes of cum shot out from his head and into Palmer's stomach and the Spartan-II buried his face onto her pussy whilst he groaned in bliss, a bit uncaring on how the Spartan-IV gagged a bit.

After a while, the two savored their respective orgasms, Jerome leaning his head back after he finished firing with a tired smile on his face. Palmer had a bit of a hard time pulling off of his cock, arms a bit weak, but she managed to raise her head just enough to gasp when it finally popped out, her mouth gaping open as she inhaled deeply for fresh air. She didn't care as she lay her head against the wet and musky cock, saliva rubbing onto her cheeks with eyes half-lidded. And when her lips and tongue slowly started kissing and licking the still erect organ, Palmer cursed within her at lose.

She vaguely remembered her plan, and frowned a bit when she barely acknowledged the result. And as she worshipped the II's cock, Palmer knew they'll be more than an hour late. She just hoped they wouldn't mind.

"…fine. We're doing it…," admitting defeat stung her pride, and yet, she was also getting excited from it. Kissing her lover's cock, Palmer knew she was getting more from being overpowered, much to her chagrin and pride. Her previous encounters, whether by the Grunts or by the Brute, showed the proud commander just how much she was loving the feeling of being helpless and used.

The subtle huff from her partner, and throb from his cock, makes her moaned softly. There was an air of smugness coming from him, however subtle, and Palmer reacted like how she usually does when she conceded defeat and her partner gets smug about it; more wet and horny.

When Jerome let go of her legs, Palmer shifted and moved a bit awkwardly down from until she was besides him, hand still gripping cock. She didn't look at the smug smirk on Jerome's face, but she did keep a frown on hers as she stroked his cock almost lovingly. The defiance she still has, the small amount of resistance she shows whenever possible during these sessions, has the brunette eager for more.

And whenever she admits defeat to her lover though, it was more than a simple defeat. "I feel like we'll be late if we do…," the taunting tone, the words thrown back, Jerome knew how to both frustrate and annoy her. A hand behind her head has Palmer lower down and start sucking again, a light glare from her despite the avoidance of eye contact.

She stayed silent, not giving in to his taunts, and popped off of his cock before standing up. Still not meeting his eyes, Palmer lifted one toned leg over and started straddling the II, one hand on his cock while the other held onto his shoulder. She lowered herself, keeping his pole on target, and rolled her hips when the head pressed against her entrance. Slowly, Palmer's puffy pussy lips parted for his head, and she let loose a shuddering breath once it was in.

Placing both hands onto his shoulders, Palmer started lowering herself further, the juicy cock splitting her inner walls as they squeezed and tightened in response to the intrusion. It was an attempt to push it out, but it turned into a slutty massage. Palmer gasped lightly as she was filled to the brim, pussy vice-like around Jerome's cock, and she moaned softly when it finally bumped against her womb entrance.

Keeping a gasping frown and eyes down, Palmer let herself adjust to the size once more. A stifled grunt nearly has the brunette look up, but she just tightened her grip on Jerome's shoulders before moving her hips. She started slow, sliding her pussy up and down the stiff cock, softly gasping and moaning whenever it slid back in. Then she sped up just a bit, lightly clapping her fat ass.

It eventually turned into a well paced bouncing, her cheeks slapping against Jerome's balls as she twerked her booty up and down his shaft. Her pussy, wet and tight, let out lewd sounds as it slid up and down his cock. And as Palmer bounced her ass on his dick, her heavy breasts were given no small amount of attention from the II. Palmer closed her eyes and held back lusty moans and slutty gasps when Jerome cupped both of her breasts and started playing with them, one nipple getting a special treatment from his mouth while the other found wet fingers pinching at pulling it.

The brunette denied any ounce of outward need to come up, looking away from Jerome while her body satisfied itself. She held back moans and groans from coming out with a frown, all in a useless effort to deny him satisfaction. And nothing more but a kinky play for Palmer, the make the small lose much more deliciously exciting.

She was getting close, another orgasm building up, and Palmer was moving faster as a result. Her hips bounced harder, smashing the cock deep inside her deeper and making her now unable to contain her slutty moans. She couldn't help but let loose a little bit as she crept closer to release, riding Jerome's cock like a whore finding a real cock to ride.

Realizing she was cumming, Jerome let go of both breasts and grabbed Palmer's booty firmly and stayed them still, eliciting a groan of frustration from her when she finally glared at him, "Not satisfied with me being your personal whore this morning, you just had to stop a good thing huh?" She was pissed, her kinky side taking on the angry, defeated commander more seriously, but the eager glint in her eyes tells Jerome she was getting off on this.

He simply smirked, then took on a more controlling attitude when he bucked back against her, driving his cock deep into Palmer and making her gasp in surprise, "Not really, just making sure you cum when I make you."

Before long, Jerome started thrusting his hips and slamming his stiff meat in and out of Palmer with faster speed than she did, causing her to gasp in surprise before a more slutty expression and sound took place. The brunette's eyes rolled back while her teeth clenched tight as she groaned and grunted from the faster railing, and she was tightening and squeezing her inner walls in an attempt to feel more of him driving in and out of her equally slutty hole. Keeping her in place with his hands, Jerome slapped his balls against her fat cheeks, making wet shlick sounds filling the room.

Through gritted teeths and whorish groans, Palmer had a tone of excited anger in her voice when she demanded, "So-so this is your p-plan huh? Making ME-! Desperate and horny in the m-morning and fucking my brains out huh?!" She wasn't gonna last long, not with release so fucking close, but her kinky side found it hot that she was being overpowered.

A hard slap on both fat cheeks has Palmer going over the edge in a sudden move that left her looking silly, mouth wide open and eyes rolled back while her head threw back. Her body shook and jerked from the intense orgasm of being helpless to fight back that she nearly fell onto Jerome if she hadn't barely locked her legs up, limbs shaking and jelly-like. She let out the longest and most whorish and slutty moan she could managed as she came, mind going blank as pleasure overwritten her mind.

And while she was cumming, Jerome kept moving, kept his cock sliding in and out of the contracting pussy and slamming his cock hard into her. He could feel his own orgasm coming, and he was sure as hell isn't pulling out. And in the midst of Palmer's orgasmic bliss, Jerome stifled a long groan of his own when he finally buried his cock deep into her as he shot his second load of the morning, keeping both in place as he filled the brunette's fertile womb with his own virile cum.

For Palmer, it was just another extension of her own nirvana, and she shuddered out a groan when she felt her baby maker filling up with warm seed. Her hands gripped tightly onto Jerome's shoulders hard enough to bruise it slightly, but the II just ignored them as he finished shooting.

Both satisfied, Jerome gave Palmer's ass one last squeeze before they slid up and onto her own shoulders. He then pulled her sweaty body closer and let the slowly recovering woman fall onto him to rest, still joined by the hips. Palmer was still reeling in from her orgasm, but her mind cleared enough to recognize Jerome's features and making her pull a slutty and horny smirk before she pulled closer and wrapping her lips around his. Jerome responded in kind, and let their tongues play.

As the two relished each others company and body, none were aware when the door to the Spartan-II's room slid open and closed. Even more, none took particular care when a familiar ginger took a seat on his bed, helmet placed on the bed while she spread her legs and leaned back.

When Palmer pulled back, the frown took its place on her features once more and she gave Jerome a mock glare, returned by him with a smug smile. "You win, happy?" Palmer conceded again, pushing her torso up on his broad chest.

Jerome just slid his hands down to her ass again and gave them a light spank on each as an answer, smug smile still on his lips. Palmer just scoffed in disbelief before shakily standing up, shivering a bit when his still hard penis slid out of her well filled pussy. She kept a hand on his chest as she pulled up and raised a leg over him, keeping her back to the door and a faux glare to him as she placed both hands on the opposite wall.

Leaning forward, Palmer arched her back so her ass was protruding out and spread her legs, looking over her shoulder with a frown as she shook her ass enticingly. "Good, now fucking claim your damn prize already and fuck me silly this morning," referring herself as a prize, as a conquest, Palmer really has a thing for being bested.

Jerome didn't think twice and pulled himself off the toilet before positioning behind Palmer, hands grabbing her wide hips as he lined up his cock with her untouched backhole now. He teased his head against the puckered hole, making Palmer wince a bit in anticipation. Anal was becoming a favorite thing for her as well, but she wasn't as vocal about it. "Then better brace yourself, Sarah," Jerome added in before he bottomed out, knocking the air out of Palmer's lungs as she gasped.

He didn't let up, and immediately started fucking Palmer's anal hole like there was no tomorrow. Surprised and not allowed a second to adjust, the Spartan-IV's anal muscles squeezed and contracted tighter than her pussy in a more obvious attempt at pushing out the intruder, the hole not meant for sex arguing physically at being used. It translated into a whorish groan for Palmer as pain and pleasure combined wonderfully into a unique sensation.

Bracing her hands against the walls, Palmer let her body rocked back and forth with each of Jerome's hard thrusts into her ass like a depraved slut, round boobs swing to and fro enticingly while her ass rippled and clapped against his hips. Her legs, standing on her toes, felt slowly weakening with each dominating thrust, and she was sure she wasn't gonna stand after this.

Her face bore the same silly expression it had before, and Palmer relished the hard anal with clenched teeth and rolled eyes, slutty groans and whorish grunts coming out so easily from her mouth. Her curvaceous body was the very picture of a slut's, hard nipples and round boobs swinging, round and firm ass clapping and rippling, plump pussy lips wet and features silly.

"Oh god fuck that ass, I'm your morning whore today. Empty those balls in me," Palmer moaned out, eagerness evident. Her head threw back when she felt her ponytail was pulled and Palmer moaned again, obviously liking the hairpulling, "Oh yeah pull that ponytail, make me your personal cumdump Jerome and use me every morning."

The defiance she had shown earlier had receded just enough for her more sluttier side to come out, begging the II on to keep fucking her. It felt good, to be admit it, to let the more hidden side of her come out in these moments. Coupled with her partner being her lover, Palmer couldn't help but moan in need as he brought her closer.

She came after a few more thrusts, and Palmer let loose another needy moan when her body tensed and shook in another mindbreaking orgasm. Her hands clenched into fists on the wall, and her legs became weak while her holes tightened, Palmer's head went blank with bliss as she came. She cooed and groaned softly as Jerome continued, a bit numb to the world.

And when Jerome finished as well, burying deep inside her and shooting his cum into her insides, Palmer could only groan in need as warm cum was unloaded into her guts. She was left against the wall when he pulled out, head lolling a bit when he let go of her hair, and barely kept herself up with her weak legs. Her eyes were hazy and half-lidded as she stayed up, but she ultimately was a bit whited out for a moment.

When Palmer blinked into her senses, the brunette had a moment to remember her weak legs before she stood straight slowly, keeping both hands on the wall for support. The IV looked over her shoulder with a needy gaze at Jerome, then unsteadily turned around and grabbed the II's semi-erect cock. He groaned, but let Palmer stroke it slowly while she squatted down.

Before long, Palmer had Jerome's thick and wet cock between her large breasts as she knead them together, almost mindlessly giving him a tittyfuck. She cooed as it slid between her boobies, and the brunette looked up with a hungry stare, her needy tone a bit arousing, "You've got me in a good mood Jerome, so you better enjoy this."

Both were surprised when another person joined in, black gloved hands placing over Palmer's own as another Spartan woman squatted behind her. The brunette looked over her shoulder in surprise and only met the brief blur of ginger hair before lips found hers. The sudden kiss didn't help matters as Palmer melted in them and let the unknown Spartan help her give a boobjob to Jerome.

Jerome's eyes were wide as Linda joined in suddenly, watching the ginger squat behind Palmer and surprising her with hands over hers and a deep kiss that rendered the Spartan-IV unquestioning. He was about to ask her when she'd arrived before the redhead pulled from the commander and gave him a suggestive wink on her normally impassive features, a shiver running up his spine as Linda pulled Palmer into a kiss yet again.

And as both Spartan women enjoyed themselves, Jerome had a small smile when he looked at the clock near his bed.

0836

They were going to be late.

He pushed the thoughts away when he groaned, cock throbbing with each shot of cum splattering over Palmer's breasts. Said Spartan pulled away from Linda's kiss and groaned as cum painted her, keeping her breasts sliding up and down to milk more out of him. And when he finished, both Palmer and Linda let go of the former's tits as they both started to kiss and lick Jerome's meat.

Palmer took the length closer to the base and gave it lewd kisses and suckles, focusing on what length she gave herself and his balls. And the head and length below it was given to Linda, the redhead letting the tip slide into her own lovely lips as she gave it a good suck, tongue slithering within her tongue and tasting Jerome's wondrous cock.

Both Spartan women practically worshipped the II's cock, inhaling his scent as they gave it kisses, licks and sucks. And while the two occupied their mouths with his cock, Linda cupped Palmer's naked breasts from behind and started playing with them. She squeezed and jiggled them in her gloved hands, teasing her nipples with her fingers while Palmer's own hands slid down and began fingering herself. Two fingers found her entrance and slid in and out slowly while the other hand played with her clit.

As for Linda, her inner suit wasn't a normal suit anymore. Integrated vibrators on her nipples and clit area vibrated deliciously onto her sensitive areas, providing stimulus for the redhead. She was sweaty inside her suit, and with a thought, has the speed of the vibrations increased.

And as the three Spartans enjoyed their morning orgy, Palmer barely noted on how late they'll be. It was pushed away by an orgasm later on.

XxXxX

A few hours after the morning orgy, Palmer soon found herself in armor and entering the C&C room, helmet under one arm and weapons magnetically strapped to her arm. She wasn't the first one though.

Tom Lasky was conversing with both Roland and the Master Chief whilst pointing to the holotable, a map of an area, possibly their AO, floating above the surface. Besides the Chief was a blue armored Spartan with the initials 104 emblazoned on the left of his chest plate, arms crossed and visor staring intently on the map. Across the three men were two other, more lithe and curvy Spartans, one with hands on her hips while the other brandished a sniper rifle. They didn't contribute anything, but from the subtle twitches of their helmets, Palmer knew they were planning as well.

And alone on side, arms crossed and clad in green Mjolnir with red markings, was Jerome himself. Palmer smirked and slid in the circle around the table besides him, stopping the conversation between Lasky and the Chief when he noticed her arrival, "Commander, it's good to see you."

Palmer responded with a confident smirk, straightening herself and snapping a salute to the Captain before replying, "Captain Lasky, Sir. Commander Palmer reporting for duty."

The Captain returned his smirk with his own before continuing, "Glad you could make it. I'll give you a rundown on what you'll be doing."

And as the man started explaining, pointing and gesturing to the map for emphasis on a point and location, Palmer's smirk turned suggestive when she felt two hands subtly squeezing her buttcheeks.

XxXxX

Well, I think I've somehow managed to write Palmer's intended attitude and kink this time. Honestly, I may be wrong, but do comment!

This worked about as well as it should this time. And, I forgot to say previously, I was going to ask on how the split between the dream sequence from the past two chapters had worked out. Confused? Not making much sense? Honestly, I feel you. Even I myself thought I could wrote those better. I can only say that I've learned a lot from the two chapters.

Anywho, Enjoy!


	12. A Bad Run

XxXxX

"I'd say this is the best outcome we would've gotten!" Palmer ignored the almost harried and snarky comment from B170, focusing her attention on keeping the Warthog going as Banshees and Phantoms tried very hard to knock them down. She gritted her teeth and grunted when a squad of Grunts was ran over during her hasty driving, but other than that, she was still keeping the alive.

It was supposed to be a simple assassination, go into one of the city near the few remaining Covenant bases on the planet, pick one of the buildings, wait for the right opportunity, shoot the alien monkey that was leading the Covenant on the planet, then backtrack and get the hell out of dodge before the troops were aware. That was all they had to do, all they were asked of.

It was why she'd decided to take 058 with her as the main sniper and B170 as support, considering 092 had recently been assigned back to the Spirit of Fire when the situation planetside became more tolerable, and decided that a Warthog was the most suitable vehicle to bring them to their spot.

But no, the universe decided they weren't getting away scot free and threw in a lucky Grunt that saw the Brute Chieftain getting his brains splattered and alerting the entire base. Not before it got its own brain turned to mush.

Now here they were, in a Warthog, desperately speeding away from the Covenant aircrafts and kill squads, and trying to get into UNSC-Swords territory in relatively one piece. B170 laid down covering fire from the Warthog's turret with deadly accuracy, and Linda herself braced herself against the 'hog's dashboard and was taking out pilots with even more pin-point accuracy. All while Palmer was swerving and zigzagging the vehicle to avoid incoming fuel rod rounds and plasma bolts.

Palmer had decided that she was taking at least a Gausshog the next time another op demanded something like this, and swore to bring some amount of explosives for cover in case something like this would happen again.

"Incoming gun run, left-side," the Commander heard 058 warn her, prompting her to turn the wheel of the Warthog sharply to the right just as multiple plasma bolts impacted the road where they were previously on. Heat washed over her, but Palmer just grunted again before she swerved the vehicle again to the right, sharply turning the Warthog close to tipping as she led them down to safety.

"Ma'am, I prefer shooting. Not running," B170 snarked from the turret, focusing his attention on maintaining a steady trail of 12.7mm rounds onto the Covenant aircrafts behind them. Just as he snarked, the Warthog swerved sharply to the left again and threw his aim off, as well as nearly throwing him off. He made his appreciation know just a moment after when he reacquired his aim and pelted a Banshee just enough to make the cockpit cracked before an explosive round trailed from behind him and nailing the pilot, a brief flash from the cockpit before the aircraft listed to one side and crashing, "Ma'am, I said I preferred shooting!"

Palmer finally retorted sharply, "You try and keep this stable with kill squads all over the road!" A yelp of a Grunt getting ran over emphasized her words before the roar of a gatling cannon and subdued crack of an anti-material rifle took care of the rest of the Grunt's squad.

Before long, the trio of Spartans were finally out of the city and were now speeding along the highway, rapidly gaining distance as Palmer pushed the Warthog's engine to the limit. Phantoms found themselves unable to keep up with the distancing Spartans, but the Banshees could, and they were now firing their fuel rod cannons along the dangerously straight path of the highway, nearly nailing the vehicle.

Swerving tactics kept them from fully killing them.

"Last mag," the Spartan-II calmly called out, loading in the final mag of her prized SRS before she readjusted on her seat, correctly sitting on it now and pulling the tactical magnum she brought along.

Now it was just a matter of reaching the final stretch.

And then Murphy decided they were getting the hard way done.

The highway was built as a literal highway, being above ground over a stretch of forest that the UEG decided to preserve since they contained unique flora and fauna in it. The three Spartans had been close to the edge of the highway when a fuel rod round impacted near them, and Palmer hadn't been quick enough to fully dodge it. The explosion rocked the speeding Warthog up, and the Spartans all braced themselves when inertia dictated that they were to fly onto the barrier meant to keep cars and trucks from going over the highway. Metal screeched as it met reinforced concrete and both inertia and friction decided to make the still fast Warthog fly up into the air and over the barrier, sending it down to the forest below.

"Hold oooooonnnnn!" Palmer screamed as she held on for dear life as they descended.

XxXxX

And that was how they were in the situation they were now. The crash had been around two hour ago, and all three Spartans were a bit shaken from it. It was fortunate that the thick forest below had soften their landing, but it didn't mean it wasn't disorienting to say the least. It took a good half an hour for Palmer to reorient herself, and a few more minutes finding the rest of her fireteam as well as weapons.

She'd found 058 a few meters away from the crashed Warthog, armor locked up, with what looked like a few branches beneath her, and was relieved when she unlocked and flashed a thumbs up to her as she picked herself up. The similarly Scout-armored Spartan-II made a brief check of her inventory equipping her magnum and gesturing Palmer to move, ready to get going.

That was when they both heard the familiar whine of incoming Phantoms, and both Spartans ducked low before engaging their cloak, watching as the transports dropped off four squads of Covenant on where the Warthog was.

And now, here they were, keeping a low profile while more Covenant forces were dropped in. Palmer and Linda both pressed themselves to the ground as another search party passed beside them, keeping still and letting them pass, before they rose to a crouch, weapons drawn and eyes focused.

She turned to her left to see the highlighted form of the Spartan-II beside her, noticing how she has her magnum pointed to the group that passed them, before speaking over their comms channel, "We need to keep moving."

"And 170?"the redhead asked, keeping her focus on the group of Covenant just meters away from them.

Palmer shook her head more for herself before replying, "I've tried hailing him, but he isn't answering." She was worried for the III, and would've gone out of her way to find the insufferable Spartan, but with no contact, and now way of finding where he was, Palmer hoped he was at least no where near the search parties are and was keeping his head down.

The II gave no reply at first, but then slowly nodded before a green light flashed on the comms, signaling she was ready to move. And with no other options but to move anyway, Palmer and Linda both began sneaking their way across the aliens searching for them.

It was a slow process, what with Phantoms and Banshees flying overhead preventing them from moving to fast, and with ground forces forcing them to remain silent as they sneaked passed or through them. The commander kept her breath still whenever they passed by another search patrol, pressing herself to the ground or against a tree for added cover as the aliens moved close to her, and swore mentally whenever a Jackal or a Brute started to sniff the air.

It was daunting to say the least, and there were a few times when the two Spartans had to engage some of the aliens when they got too close.

Sarah swore internally as she clamped the snout of a Jackal shut to prevent it from screeching out before she pressed her SMG to its head and fired a burst of round into it, spraying alien blood all over the grassy ground while its partner found a boot to its face and then a knife to the brain, silencing it forever, from the Spartan-II.

Both Spartans laid their victims to the ground gently before scanning their area, wary of any witnesses to their silent kills. Linda was the one who spoke first, "Clear."

"Keep moving," Palmer emphasized with a gesture, prompting a nod from Linda, before leading the way with her M7 pointing ahead.

That had been the fourth patrol they had to kill, and it won't be long before they were found out, so Palmer had to step up their pace a bit after the last two kills.

The two covered a considerable distance after their last kill before they halted, then dropped to the ground with soft thumps just after a Phantom flew overhead, its speed a bit faster than the rest. The two Spartans looked to each other's cloaked figures before focusing on where the Phantom flew to, watching as it dispensed a squad of Brutes to a location not far from them.

"Looks like B170's awake," Linda said simply, rising to a crouch with her magnum aimed towards where the Brutes had been dropped.

"Seems like it," Palmer added her own thought to the Spartan-III's survival, a bit of relief growing in her at the thought of his survival. It was pushed to the side when curiosity and worry took its place, "But it looks like he's not at full strength. He made a slip."

She didn't need to say what they were doing next, it was the most logical thing to do anyway, so when she started moving towards where the Brutes had landed, Palmer didn't need to look back to know that Linda was following behind, keeping a good distance between her.

Readying her M7 for combat, the two Spartan women made good pace towards where the Spartan-III was definitely located, if the sounds of Brutes grunting and growling followed by gunshots were of any indication, and kept their weapons trained ahead. The motion sensors picked up a friendly green dot amongst four red ones, and in Palmer's helmet, B170's vitals and names popped up on one corner of her HUD. It was a standard heartbeat reading with his name and picture on it, but the Spartan-IV took note of the rapid spikes of it and picked up her breath pace.

He was definitely in trouble.

"058, you still got that SR loaded?" Palmer asked as they approached B170's location, hearing the growls of the Brutes switched to jeerings as they got closer. A green light lit up in her HUD and she didn't lose a beat before she spoke again, "Get ready to take them out, we're not wasting anymore time."

She didn't look back when Linda stopped following her and instead knelt down to one knee and pulled her rifle off her back, pressing Nornfang's stock against her shoulder and looking down the scope. Controlling her breath, the Spartan-II began zoning out the rest of the world and instead set her focus down the range. She was around fifty meters away from the target, and her vision was mostly obstructed by the trees before her. Through her scope, 058 picked up the cloaked silhouette of the commander before another flash of color piqued her interest.

Barely visible, Linda saw the barest hint of a Brute through the trees, identifying the head and neck of a Brute from what she saw. It was an impossible shot, and she wasn't in a prime position to snipe.

But not to her.

With a deep breath, 058 steadied her rifle before squeezing the trigger, the familiar jolt barely knocking her back and subdued crack of the rifle filling the immediate area surrounding her. The explosive round trailed through the thin gap she was afforded perfectly and Linda was rewarded when the faint silhouette of the Brute popped and sprayed blood and brains all around.

Releasing her breath, she didn't missed a beat and quickly started moving, repositioning herself to take the rest down.

As for Palmer, the commander sprinted the last stretch between her and B170's position as the familiar subdued crack of 058's rifle barely echoed from behind her, a trail from the round whizzing past her and followed by the sound of flesh exploding. She smiled briefly at having to take care of one less Brute, but stifled it when she heard them panicking.

Uncloaking herself, Palmer pulled her own magnum from her thigh plate and wielded both SMG and magnum in each hand before she came into view of the Brutes. There were three of them left, with three bodies in near them, and they surrounded a familiar Mjolnir-clad figure before the lowered ramps of a Phantom, and all three had been scanning the area around them when she burst through the trees, SMG and pistol both lighting up when she pulled them up.

Palmer sent a full burst from her M7 down at the Brute that was wielding a Brute Shot while her magnum nailed multiple shots at another Brute with a plasma rifle on it s chest area. The first found caseless rounds peppering its head and briefly distracting it as it raised its arm to cover its face while the other found small explosions ripping its chest slightly as it stumbled back.

She kept her M7 trained and firing on the first Brute while her magnum switched to the other Brute lining his spiker at her and managed two rounds at its head before it let loose with its own gun. Glowing hot spikes impacted Palmer's shoulder but thankfully didn't penetrated when her shields flared up, but it did make her stumbled a bit, making her disengage and instead step to the side to avoid more incoming fire. She kept her guns trained, but now fired bursts and careful shots at the three Brutes, maintaining an adequate distraction to keep herself free from getting ganged up.

"058!" Palmer called out with a bit of panic when the Brute Shot wielding Brute ignored the bullets peppering it and instead started firing in her general direction. Grenade rounds impacted where she'd been moments after she began circling them, firing her guns with accuracy that kept them occupied nonetheless.

The one Brute with the spiker roared, frustrated by her actions, and charged forward. His face was snarling viciously, and Palmer rolled to one side when she realized the Brute wasn't stopping anytime soon after taking a hail of bullets to its face and chest. She grunted when a grenade impacted beside her, and aimed her SMG again to the Brute but stopped firing when his head turned into minced meat. But the distraction worked, and Palmer only managed to avoid serious damage when she backed off just barely from the still raging Brute that charged at her. He was using his fists now, and the spiker had was thrown to the ground in rage, and Palmer realized she was outmatched when it landed a blow to her chest.

Her shields flared, but it didn't stop the force behind it, and Palmer wheezed when her breath was knocked out. She was knocked to her back from the vicious hit, and lost her grip on the M7, and while she was coughing for breath, the Brute took a hold on her ankle, and then threw her to the Phantom. She yelped, then gasped again when she hit the roof of the transport, and dropped to the ground with her limbs weak and her breath stolen. Her magnum had fallen somewhere, and from the way her ears were ringing, the commander was sure she had some concussion.

"G-Goddammit!" Palmer cursed, pushing herself up weakly. Something suddenly sprayed all over her armor, and she looked up to see the headless body of the plasma Brute standing not far from her before it toppled. And behind it was the raging one, holding its comrade's Brute shot and firing where the Spartan-II had been sniping from. From the way it wasn't dead, Sarah knew the II was relocating after being singled out.

Pushing herself to a stand, Palmer spotted the motionless body of B170 on the ground, facing down with scratches and scuff marks on his Mjolnir plates, and she pushed the worry in her to instead focus on the carbine rifle next to him. She grabbed the alien rifle, and briefly brought it up, just to see the remaining Brute now before her. "Shit!" Palmer exclaimed, surprised, and managed one round off of the carbine before it was swiped away out of her hands. On instinct, her arms pulled up to defend herself, and a kick to her stomach sent her to the ground groaning again. The pain was there, but she ignored it to instead focus more on the threat immediate to her. Said threat roared loudly before he smashed the blade of the brute shot down to her, and Palmer groaned in pain when the impact, while it didn't damage her armor, knocked her breath again and breaking her shields.

Another triumphant roar, and Palmer soon found her body held down by a foot on her chest. Breath still out, leaving her too weak to push it off, she struggled against her hold uselessly until she heard the familiar whine of another Phantom. Looking up, the Spartan-IV spotted another Phantom hovering over them before it dropped off three Brutes, most likely reinforcements, and a sense of dread came over her. "Fuck me…"

And when she saw one of them holding a weapon uncomfortably familiar to her, Palmer gulped.

The three new arrivals snarled at the one holding her down, with one pointing at the dead bodies of their fallen comrades, and the one survivor snarled back before pointing down to her, then to B170's form. It growled and spoke in a harsh language, and Palmer briefly wondered what they were talking about before the eyes of one of the new arrivals looked down to her. It squinted, and for a moment, Palmer met its eyes through her visor, and then it smiled viciously before a guttural laugh made it out if its mouth.

Then it commanded something to the survivor, and Palmer resisted when it reached down to her and grabbed both of her arms before holding them together in one hand tightly. She was then lifted up, to the point where she could barely touch the ground, and was held up for the four Brutes to see. "Fuck fuck fuck! This isn't happening again!" Palmer swore, squirming and trying desperately to fight back the inevitable, but was gut punched and left breathless again. The Brute holding her up did so proudly, as if she was a trophy, and from the way the other three were staring at her, she knew she was one.

Still gasping for breath, Palmer couldn't fight back when two of the Brutes stood in front and behind her, before they took hold of her chestplate, and then with all their might, ripped it off. Mjolnir was a piece of equipment that could withstand substantial damage, but it failed nonetheless when the Brutes ripped the chestplate off. And suddenly feeling heavier than normal, Palmer found herself helpless against the Brutes' advances. Her neck felt heavy without the suit's help, and it seemed one of them noticed. It took her helmet in a grip, then ripped it off her head, exposing her features to the air.

Palmer glared at the Brutes, keeping herself quiet when they laughed and jeered at her, but couldn't help but flinch when a Brute roughly grabbed her still covered breasts. It gave them a squeeze, and while one was busy with her teats, the Spartan commander widened her eyes and squeaked when the other smacked her fat ass. She looked behind her as best as she could, and didn't miss the sounds of something being removed before seeing the erection the Brute was sporting.

"Oh fuck…," Sarah muttered, already knowing where this is going. Looking back to the front, the other Brute has its cock out as well, and Palmer couldn't keep her heart from thumping fast at how equally large it was. Squirming more harder, the Brute found her resistance amusing before it gestured to the one holding her up, and Palmer was dropped to the ground unceremoniously with a grunt as her still armored limbs dragged her down. She managed to catch herself on all fours, but a hand cupping her head forced her to look up to see a cock in her face, and she couldn't help the gasp she did when it smacked onto her face. The strong scent coming from it, and the familiar musky smell, had a profound effect on Palmer, and she resisted groaning in unwanted eagerness when her body reacted accordingly.

"Not now... not again...," Palmer begged weakly, trying to keep herself from breathing in more of the intoxicating smell while also keeping her mouth shut. But the intrusive cock made sure the endeavor was useless, and she couldn't help but breath in more of it when she gasped after a long hold of her breath.

She yelped again when her crotchplate was removed, exposing her bubble butt that her suit emphasized, and Palmer groaned when two hands grabbed each cheek, squeezing and groping her ass. The sounds of more plates being removed told the brunette she was in for more after all of this, and the groan that came from her throat was a mixed of dread and unwilling eagerness. Palmer pleaded softly when the Brute cock pressed against her lips, "Work fast Linda."

And then her mouth was filled, and Palmer gurgled when the thick cock pushed, her eyes widening in surprise. She choked a bit, but her throat easily adjusted after so taking on so many cocks before, that the Brute growled appreciatively at her before it started moving its hips. The gurgles were accompanied by grunts as her mouth and throat was fucked, and her nose inhaled the musky smell of its pheromone deeply that her body flared with each breath she took through her nose. Palmer's eyes slowly crossed, and her body lightly rocked back and forth while she had her throat fucked. Her boobs, still inside her tech suit, swung slightly with each rock of her body, and she felt her nipples hardening under her suit as the violation continued.

While Palmer gagged and gurgled, the other Brute behind her took the chance and grabbed the back if her suit before violently ripping them off, and caused the Spartan-IV to shiver when her creamy skin was exposed to the air. Her muscled back had a slowly forming sheen of sweat, and she her thick ass found the air oddly soothing. But it didn't stop there, because the same hands now took the barely clinging front of the suit, and tore it off as well. And Palmer could resist the slight moan when her nipples and pussy were finally exposed. Her suit should've resisted greatly at being torn off, armored as it was, but the Brutes made quick work of the important parts and left the rest. The remaining armor on her arms and legs felt more like weights holding her down as the Brutes used her, and her cunt ached slightly at the thought.

Now free from obstructions, Palmer felt her legs being spread apart until she was mostly in a split, her ass high in the air, and gurgled particularly harder when something pressed against her moistening cunt. It was hard, and felt as thick as her wrist, maybe even more, and with how her ankles were grabbed, the Spartan commander gripped the dirt beneath her hands as a cock started splitting her pussy lips.

She groaned loudly through the cock in her mouth, and her hands clenched the dirt tightly with each inch splitting and stretching her cunt walls. And with each inch inside of her eager walls, Palmer felt the spikes of pleasure beginning to flood her body and mind. White, hot ecstasy started to lay siege to her mind, and the brunette could only groan as her body was being used to satisfy the Brutes' own lust.

Her eyes began to roll back and flutter, and groans started to come out of her filled throat as well as gurgles, and her tongue began working on the cock throat fucking her. She didn't want any of these, but her body reacted how it would when it does get into these situations. Palmer groaned again when she felt herself become full, and her cunt walls tightened and massaged the intruder inside her in a vice grip that has the Brute laugh appreciatively at how eager her pussy was to be penetrated by it. And now spitroasted, in the middle of a forest with no immediate support, Palmer felt helpless when the Brute began moving as well. It was primal, bestial even, and she found to her growing humiliation that she was enjoying the hard pounding the Brute gave to her pussy. Stuck between two thrusting alien cocks, Palmer felt her breasts swung to and fro as they used her, her hard nipples sometimes touching the ground and sensing tiny but pleasurable tingles up her spine, and their thick cocks sliding inside her holes hard has her involuntarily groaning in pleasure.

Her ass rippled with each hard thrust, and the clapping of flesh against flesh filled the surrounding area as they fucked her. Palmer couldn't keep her focus well enough, too distracted in keeping herself to stay sane from the onslought of pleasure, to notice the saliva that dribbled down her chin. Said chin was slapped repeatedly by the heavy sack of the Brute fucking her mouth, and she groaned onto the cock inside her throat, sending dnticing vibrations that had the Brute grab her head by both hands before it picked up its pace. And Palmer found herself being choked with how fast he was using her throat, enough to make her gag harder and have her heavy arms raise up to place her hands on its hips, as if trying to stop it from going any faster.

And behind her, the other Brute started thrusting faster as well, growling hungrily as her cunt suddenly tightened around its cock, and Palmer soon realize it only made it worse for her. Another wave of pleasure flooded her enhanced body, and she could barely keep them from overwhelming her mind, their increasingly wilder pace sending their thick rods deeper inside of her. She found it harder to resist the pull to just let herself go, to let the apes use her freely. But duty kept her sane, even as their cocks started pulsing in a familiar way, and Palmer set up what defense she could within her barely holding mind.

But then her body convulsed, hee muscles tensed, and her hips began jerking, and the commander soon realized she was orgasming before the pleasure set in, nearly overwhelming her defenses as she came. She groaned loudly, and gripped the Brute's hips tightly while her body rocked with both their thrusts and her unwilling orgasm. Feeling the addicting sensation of a release all over her ravaged figure, Palmer found it harder to resist the Brutes when they too came. Her cunt had tightened impossibly around the Brute pounding her pussy, and it sent it over the edge as it howled in pleasure, sending a final thrust deep inside Palmer as its cock pulsed with each thick rope sent into her womb, and she found it near mind numbing with how it enhanced her own release. And while she was enjoying having her cunt filled, the Brute in her throat pounded her mouth one final time as well, throbbing inside her mouth while Palmer instinctively swallowed each shot of seed sent down her throat.

And once both were done, they pulled out slowly, almost pridefully, before letting the Spartan-IV drop to the ground on her elbows and knees while she gasped and coughed onto the floor. Her limbs felt weak, leaving her to stay on the floor, and her head felt a bit light from the lack of oxygen she was trying to compensate for. Palmer shivered as thick spunk began leaking from her ravaged pussy, and she gulped some leftover seed in her mouth almost desperately while her body recuperated from the hard pounding she'd received. She'd survived, barely, and her mind was a bare mess that was miraculously holding even after that mind numbing orgasm. Her eyelids felt heavy, leaving her to flutter them, and she pushed herself to her hands before she crawled forward.

"F-fuck…," Palmer managed to say between gasps, her head lulling a bit when she looked up to where the Phantom was. She managed another crawl before her waist was grabbed, and Palmer could only manage a groan when she was lifted up, her heavy limbs barely moving she moved them. Her hands grabbed the fingers on her waist, and her head glanced behind to see the other a Brute smiling wickedly at her. She managed a sneer, but it was dropped when her ankle was grabbed and raised. Then the hand on her waist was gone, and Palmer instinctively supported herself with the Brute's body behind her, hands on its body, while her other leg was raised. She was spread open in the air, and Palmer found herself gulping again when she felt a cockhead pressing against her asshole.

"No… no don't you fucking dare-!" Palmer begged harshly, a panicked expression on her features as her asshole was slowly spread, and she began gritting her teeth when an inch was inside her tightest hole. She grunted, and then hissed when another was splitting her anal walls. But the pained pleasurable was made unhelpfully even more exciting by the lube the cock had, a mixture of spunk and her own juice, as it slid inside her. Palmer couldn't help the groan coming out of her gritted teeth, and her head faced the sky with each inch spearing inside her. And then it was all inside of her, and Palmer groaned again in mixed pleasure with her head thrown back. Her teeth was clenched, her hands gripped deathly tight, and her breath was heavy as the cock in her ass started moving.

And she knew she was going to be ruined by the end of this.

Grunting and panting through teeth, Palmer couldn't bring herself to admit how good the anal was, feeling her pride being smothered with a sense of humiliation with each pleasurable stretch of her ass, and she bit down any moans that dared to come out, replacing them with a throaty groan or a hiss of pleasure. Her pride stung with each time the cock was pounding her ass, and it added an unbearable amount of ecstasy for Palmer she was too prideful to admit. This was the first time she was being dominated so thoroughly, and her body was responding with delight with each thrust after humiliating thrust.

Palmer couldn't help the involuntary moan that came out, "Oh fuck-! Fuck that ass hard…-!"

Whether they heard her words or not, Palmer felt her heart beat faster and her pussy aching madly after the unwanted admission, and she felt her orgasm building up faster after it.

Legs spread wide by her ankles, Sarah Palmer was bounced on the Brute cock in tandem with its pounding, the timing making sure she was impaled deep by it every time, and she was helpless to stop it. Her large breasts bounced enticingly with each pounding, her dark nipples a blur, and her pussy lips were swollen and moist. She was sweating lightly, a sheen glistening on her exposed skin, and she felt her limbs becoming more weak as the anal continued. Palmer was panting and grunting heavily, and she felt like a trophy being claimed as she was railed.

She probably is.

But it wouldn't be all, and Palmer would soon find the day to be longer when she noticed a Brute approaching her, and with her trimmed pussy swollen and wet, it didn't take rocket science to figure out what it wanted. She was helpless and powerless to stop the Brute from pressing its large erection against her far too eager cunt, and she hissed in undeniable pleasure when her lower lips split and let the cock inside, eagerly massaging it in a vice and warm grip that had the Brute groaning in pleasure before it grabbed her thighs. And then it started thrusting, and Palmer couldn't resist the louder moan from escaping her mouth, her eyes rolling back while her back arched.

"Oh fuuuuucckk!"

Now with two cocks splitting her, Palmer felt her pride being thrown to the side as she moaned freely and whorishly, her hands now cupping her breasts desperately as her mind was flooded with white pleasure. And she gave the Brute in front of her a good show when she started groping her big and round teats, squeezing and teasing her nipples eagerly while her holes were drilled.

She panted and moaned eagerly as pleasure began filling her mind, and while she wasn't letting all of it out, she felt her more submissive side began coming out. Her pussy and ass walls began tightening and massaging the two cocks spearing her relentlessly, getting feral growls from the two Brutes fucking her, and she let her slutty moans fill the air freely like she would whenever she slept with Jerome.

There was nod denying it, Palmer was being dominated thoroughly enough that her mind began focusing on her own orgasm. The pheromones she took in was beginning to set in, and the Spartan commander found it increasingly more appealing to just let the Brutes take her.

Hot and throbbing cocks speared her relentlessly, musky and masculine smells filled her sense of smell, and her body felt like fire as she was claimed. Palmer's mind was beginning to be overwhelmed, and she was letting it become more easier to be so.

And then the two Brutes howled again, and Palmer moaned loudly in unison when she felt hot spunk filling her holes right on time with her own orgasm. She twitched madly in the two aliens' grasp, squeezing her mounds hard, and groaned eagerly when they pulled out and let her ravaged holes leak their thick spunk out. Palmer had an almost unnoticeable smile on her lips, and her head kept lulling about with her eyes rolled back.

She was dropped to the floor again, though gently, and Palmer found herself kneeling on the floor with legs spread wide, spunk leaking out, and playing eagerly with her large tits as she reveled in her afterglow. The Brutes smiled at her wickedly, proud to see the Spartan thoroughly enjoying herself, and didn't waste time before they stood around her. Palmer noticed the unmistakeable scent of cocks around her, and she smiled slyly at the Brutes around her, their cocks bares fo her with prideful eagerness, before she let her boobs hang and grabbed two. Her arms felt heavy, and the weakness in her didn't help her in that regard, but she was determined to get some more dicks.

She started stroking two of them at a time, with one of them sometimes lucky enough to get her expert mouth, and growls of appreciation and lust would be sent her way when she worked her hands and mouth. Before long, she was urging them on eagerly, her words sending them to more primal thoughts, "These cocks of yours got me worked up for more. What do you say we tame my holes some more?"

The offer was met with a lot of jeering, but Palmer just smiled slyly, and then found herself grabbed by her throat before she was thrown to the ground on her back. Her glistening, subtle abs and sweaty and full breasts were facing the sky when she landed, and Palmer grunted briefly before she found a Brute on top of her, and she smiled with visible want when her trimmed cunt found the head of an unsatisfied cock pressing against it. Palmer put her hands behind her head, and spread her legs wide before she urged the Brute on, "Wanna breed a Spartan so badly? Well get to work."

The Brute didn't hesitate, didn't even gave her a glance, before it grabbed her waist and speared her pussy, stretching her still tight walls so suddenly that had Palmer arching her back in bliss while she moaned whorishly. She then started moaning consistently when it began pounding her cunt, and let the alien use her as it wants to. Its pace was hard and fast, barely safe for a normal human in fact, but Palmer was a Spartan, and its pace was almost perfect for her. Hammering away at the Spartan-IV's cunt, Palmer moaned out encouragements as they fucked, "F-f-fuck yeah! Use that pussy hard! Give me that hot spunk in your fat balls!"

She didn't resist the flooding pleasure in her mind anymore, and freely let them fill her head as her orgasm came closer, her head thrown back as her back arched and her boobs bounced. Hands behind her head, Palmer let the Brute use her as it liked, keeping her still with a hand on her waist while it pummeled her tight pussy walls. Said walls gripped its cock like a vice and every time it slid in and out, her warmth and tightness gave it a good massage.

So it was no surprise that it was already growling, its dick pulsing as it came, and Palmer just let out a slutty moan as hot cum filled her overfilled womb. The Spartan commander stretched her legs in delight as she was creampied, and her body started twitching and jerking in an orgasm as well as pleasure overloaded her senses.

The two enjoyed the afterglow for a moment, and then the Brute was pulled back suddenly, its cock sliding out of Palmer, leaving her to shudder at the sudden emptiness, before another Brute took her by the neck. Palmer grunted at the rough treatment from the Brute, but otherwise let the alien drag her to the Phantom and threw her onto the ramp. She landed with her ass facing up, and glanced back at the Brute with its penis in hand ready to smash her with a soft glare before she huffed, spread her legs into a split, and arched her back so her tits weren't pressed against the cold metal. A shudder ran up her spine from the cold, but it was suppressed by the eager lust.

She still complained though, "At least let me enjoy having your cum in me."

The Brute didn't hear her complaint, probably even ignored it all together, and instead grabbed Palmer's head by her small ponytail before kneeling behind her and pressing its erection against her pussy. She moaned from having her hair pulled, and started playing with her teats again when her pussy lips parted for another round of pounding. Her eyes crossed and mouth opened as eager moans exited her mouth, naturally making the Brute excited to claim the Spartan-IV.

And as the Brutes used her relentlessly, none paid attention to the Spartan-III on the ground. Not even when his fingers twitched. And not one of them noticed the Spartan-II camouflaged near one of their fallen, picking up the carbine Palmer used briefly.

"Oh yes! Tame that Spartan pussy, make me your breeding slut!" Palmer moaned desperately, eyes rolled over while her hands mindlessly played with her F-cups, adding whatever amounts of pleasure to the overloading sensation of her pounding. Her clit was hard and exposed, but it had been neglected ever since she first came, and it begged to be touched as it rubbed against the cold metal. But Palmer just let her nub rub against the Phantom's ramp, her ass clapping with each rough thrust of a cock.

She was already close to another release, the pheromones inside her already making sure she was in constant mood for more sex. And Palmer obliged the feeling with relish, her mind getting more and more hazy as pleasure began the dominant thought inside her head. Her hands suddenly let go of her breasts and found the ramp more interesting as she pressed them together in front of her as another mind numbing ecstasy overwhelmed her mind. Sarah mindlessly began enjoying cumming, and she moaned wordlessly as it hit her mind.

Her tensing body meant her walls tightened as well, and the Brute found it much easier to cum itself, and it growled as it released more of the virile spunk into Palmer's womb. It let her hair go once it was done, and she was left on the Phantom's ramp for a while, letting her enjoy the cold feeling of the air tingling her sweat covered skin, before another Brute took her by the arm and lifted her up.

The Spartan commander didn't resist as she stood up, and just let the Brute manhandle her by grabbing both hands and crossing them behind her. It held them together with one hand, and Palmer just cooed when she felt her asshole being stretched, prompting her to spread her legs as best as she could.

And without thinking, the Brute bottomed out, the entirety of its dick entering Palmer's tightest hole in one thrust, and it made her scream in sheer nirvana as her hole was stretched. Her legs stretched and body tensed, and her head thrown back while her mouth screamed, Palmer felt her pussy convulse as she squirted all over the Phantom's ramp, the massive overload of ecstasy overwhelming her body.

"OH FUCK YEEEEESSSS!"

With a jeer, the Brute started pounding her ass, rippling her bubbly cheeks recklessly as its balls slapped her squirting cunt, and she couldn't contain the more wilder side of her as her ass was destroyed. "F-FUCK YES! STRETCH THAT ASS WIDE AND HARD BIG BOY! DUMP YOUR FUCKING FAT LOAD IN ME!"

Its pace was rough and hard, and Palmer's body bounced back with each thrust her boobs were a slight blur as they bounced up and down. Her head lull and jerked with each hard pounding, and her toes barely touched the ramp as she screamed and moaned loudly enough for anyone to hear. "OH GOD YES FUCKING TAME THIS SPARTAN ASS! SHAPE THAT ASSHOLE HARD!"

Palmer felt like she was in heaven.

She was cumming with each hard thrust, squirting her pussy with each dominating slap of its balls against her cunt, and pleasure left no other thought in her mind as it filled every crevice of her mind. It was rare for her to enjoy a rough pounding like this, but the pheromones she'd been letting inside made her ready for the full fucking a Brute could give, and Palmer enjoyed its full benefits to the max.

Before long, the Brute growled in triumph, at seeing a Spartan succumb to its mating or the victory of defeating a Spartan, Palmer couldn't careless. All she know was that the load it shot inside of her guts felt heavenly for her, and she couldn't help but moan whorishly and loudly to convey the sheer pleasure of it all.

Once it was done, Palmer was dropped to the ramp again, and this time, she barely managed to catch herself from letting her head hit the floor before her arms came up. Her limbs felt like jelly from all the sensory overload, and her belly and womb felt hot and full with the amount of spunk inside of her. Her skin felt hot, with a thin layer of sweat over her exposed body, and she felt her more sensitive areas reacting to the cold air around her. She was a mess, with her mind filled with nothing but bliss, and her breathing ragged and panting.

Palmer looked like a whore after an entire night of service.

The last Brute pushed aside its finished brethren and simply took Palmer by her legs, hoisting her hips up into the air. It made the commander groan as she braced her heavy and weak arms against the ramp, pressing her palms while she lay the side of her face on the cold floor. Palmer groaned eagerly when she was forced into a mid-air split, ravaged pussy and asshole bared to the air, and she twerked her bubbly butt eagerly when she felt a hard dick smack onto her exposed holes. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth parted with lewd sounds coming out, the commander was a woman conquered as she waited for the delicious penetration.

Her breasts hung up with how she was positioned, face planted and ass high, and Palmer groaned at being taken like this. She heard the Brute growl, its thick penis sliding on top of her wet pussy and ruined asshole impatiently, and subconsciously taunted the alien, "W-what's the matter… you lost your nerve watching me?" Her mind was hazy with previous ecstasy, making Palmer smirk smugly and lazily at the Brute on top of her when she taunted him. It was uncharacteristic of it to not claim her already.

"I thought you were the chief, the fucking alpha…," she goaded tiredly, working her hips as her pussy ached and tingled to be pounded with the cock sliding over it. She'd recognized the Brute as being the one that lead the other pack, and goaded the ire it visibly has with a sneer and a scoff, "What? You lost your confidence watching your pack take me?"

The Brute growled something fierce before it rearranged its hold, now keeping her legs wide by Palmer's ankles, and then roughly started pounding her now squirting pussy. The commander screamed loudly as she was pounded hard, the pile driver sending shockwaves of intense pleasure down her body, and Sarah let the waves of bliss flood her mind in droves while her pussy walls gripped tightly around the thrusting cock. It held onto it with a vice grip that saw the Spartan-IV cross-eyed in seconds of being fucked, and squeals came out between her desperate panting and groans when her clit was roughly slapped by the Brute's heavy balls.

Planted further to the floor, Palmer let saliva dribble onto the cold floor, her mind focusing nothing more but on the building nirvana between her legs, and mindlessly played with her hanging breasts like a desperate whore for pleasure. The wet sounds of her pussy getting railed mixed in with the growls and grunts and moans of the two as they rutted wildly, with Palmer uttering dirty words and taunting the Brute further, "C'mon big boy-! I-is that everything? Don't tell me you can't fuck a woman right?!"

The Brute roared, and Palmer had a ping of regret before it was squashed by her desire to cum, and let herself be pulled up into the air by the waist. She was perpendicular to the Brute, round and firm F-cups hanging enticingly from her chest, and her legs kept the wide split even as she was used like a common cocksleeve. Palmer was moved back and forth in time with the Brute's rough thrusts, making her ass cheeks jiggle and her boobs swinging to and for enticingly, all while she moaned whorishly while her hands gripped the alien's wrists. Her cunt was pounded deeper as ever, hitting her most sensitive spot easily, and Palmer enjoyed the simple cock sleeve treatment with all her heart. Her features were stuck in a fucked silly look, mouth open and tongue barely out, and her eyes had a hazy look in them as she lost herself in the bliss.

She squealed when an orgasm hit deliciously, and Sarah let her violated pussy squirt eagerly onto the Brute's hips, her walls gripping impossibly tightly around the still thrusting penis. Her mind went blank as it overloaded with sensation, and Palmer only let out deep grunts and slutty groans after that as she was continuously used.

Then the Brute slammed her to its hips, burying its stiff rod deep inside her, and Palmer uttered a shuddering groan when hot seed flooded her fertile womb. There was something within her mind that spoke of incompatibility, but the Spartan-IV was too busy relishing the virile seed flooding her deepest spot to care about it. It took a solid two minutes before the Brute finished its load inside of her, and Palmer enjoyed every second of it even as her pussy eventually overflowed with spunk.

Once it was done, Palmer was dropped unceremoniously onto the ramp of the Phantom once more, barely catching herself from hitting her head as she grunted from the soft drop. She lay on the floor with knees spread wide, limbs feeling weak and with little strength barely enough to keep her a few inches off the floor on all fours. Her head felt light, and the commander couldn't focus much through the thick haze of ecstasy inside her mind as her vision wobbled and shifted. Her eyes fluttered tiredly, and her panting was inconsistent, but there was a lazy smile on her face. She gulped when she felt a thick wad of spunk leak out of her used pussy, making her shiver in delight.

She was truly and utterly conquered.

The jeering and laughing of the Brutes behind her sounded mute in her ears, and she just let herself a moment of respite from the constant sex. A wind blew against her overly sensitive cunt and clit, and Palmer felt her body reacting to it violently, shivering madly as an addicting tingle graced her pussy. Almost immediately, she turned around and laid her back on the ramp, face the epitome of fucked senseless with her eyes fluttering and rolled back and her mouth wide and panting, and spread her legs weakly to let the cold air touch it. Her hands cupped her breasts sensually, and she let out a moan from her lips when she began teasing her nipples.

She didn't realize night had fallen during the course of her banging. And only concerned herself with the continued feeling if pleasure, a hand letting one breast go to touch her neglected clit. Palmer let out a throaty groan when she pinched it, and only panted in need when she started massaging it in circles.

And while she was busy playing with herself, her two other Spartans utilized her distraction to take out the four Brutes.

While they were busy celebrating Palmer's domination, a suppressed bark caught their attention before a Brute found its chest bursting. Breathing became difficult with its lungs destroyed, and it collapsed not later after. The three others became panicked and enraged, and one found a spike sent into its eye before another penetrated its skull, the rage it felt dying immediately.

The remaining two had their head swerving and fangs bared while searching for who had killed their brothers, but one noticed the still body of the Spartan laying differently than it remembered, before something twitched, and a spike found its forehead as well. The body didn't drop far before the last Brute found two radioactive rounds double tapping its head. And the last of the Covenant in the area became nothing more but bodies. Leaving the air silent except for the pantings of Commander Palmer.

With a subdued groan, B170 managed to push himself up for a bit before he lost strength. His helmet met the ground again with a light thump, and he grunted at being so weakened to not be able to pick himself up. Small movements were easy, like aiming, but pushing himself up was a different beast. So he tried another trick, "058? You there?"

The rustling of bushes could be heard, and B170 felt a hand picking him up and wrapping his arm around a neck. He managed to lift his RECON-clad head to see the SCOUT-armored II, and he dryly commented when he noted a bit of a fog inside her helmet's visor, "Enjoyed the show?"

058 was silent, but he heard a silent hum coming from her as she dragged him to the Phantom. They passed the still masturbating Commander, the III having seen her naked before anyway, and sighed in relief when he was dropped inside. As he made himself comfortable, B170 watched 058 approach the commander and shaking her. It seemed to knock her out of her trance, and a light blush appeared the panting commander once she realized what had happened. With a groan, the Spartan-IV asked the II to help with her armor, and before long, Palmer was fully naked and sitting besides him. Her broken armor laid in pile in the middle, and it was fortunate that there was some sort of clothe to cover her as 058 started up the transport.

Before long, they were flying to UNSC space, and B170 ignored the squirming commander to instead get some rest.

XxXxX

The shower didn't help with the constant ache, no matter how cold it was, and she couldn't rely on anyone to help her with this. Jerome was sent back to the Spirit of Fire, and if she asked anyone else, she didn't know if she could trust them.

So here Sarah Palmer stood, underneath a running shower head, with two fingers fucking her still wet pussy, and another two steadily massaging her clit. She moaned desperately as she leaned against the shower stall's wall, and felt frustrated that this was her only option to satiate herself until the pheromones wore out or until she was back on the Infinity. Worse yet, she knew wearing it out would take a day at most, and Palmer didn't consider getting wet in public was an acceptable risk.

"Fuck Brutes and their pheromones…," Palmer sighed, feeling an unsatisfying orgasm rock her body lightly. This was what she was left with, a maddening lust and only herself to satisfy it.

"You already did, ma'am," a feminine and calm voice said, and Palmer made a surprised noise before she covered her hard nipples and puffy pussy, spotting Linda with a towel barely covering her body. She had that calm, almost apathetic look on her features, an expression she usually wore. But she also saw a glint of something more familiar in them, and Palmer felt her hope rising.

Dryly, she remarked, "Well they didn't finish the job." Letting her hands uncover her naughty bits, Palmer went back to touching herself, in full view of Linda, and she hoped it was enough to entice the II. She bit her lip when Linda raised an eyebrow, but then a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, and Sarah felt her hope rise a bit more.

"Then you need a Spartan to finish it, ma'am," Linda stated suggestively, her hands undoing the knot of the towel around her before revealing her naked, toned, but very much curvy body to the brunette.

Palmer didn't hesitate to nod, and Linda threw the towel to a hook on the stall before she approached her. Her mouth opened, and their lips met, and Sarah felt herself melt into the II's embrace as their tongues danced. Linda was taller than her by a few inches, but that still didn't stop her from trying to assert her own control.

But Linda had learned how she ticked, and made use of it in full force when Palmer felt a hand squeeze her ass. She moaned into the II, getting a moan from her as well, and the IV roamed her hands along the II's body before her hands felt the firm and round cheeks of the redhead's ass. Not as thick as Sarah's, but thicker than most still, and Palmer moaned again when her mound was grabbed and squeezed, nipple teased and played as they kissed.

The two enjoyed the shower sex passionately, and didn't take ling before they were on the floor, pussies pressed together and grinding against each other while they moaned. Linda was on top, pinning Palmer's hands above her head, and the commander found it ever exciting as she let the II prove who was in control. Their clits rubbed against each other nicely and the brunette moaned when Linda lowered herself and suckled on a full breast.

And as the two risked their reputation to have passionate sex in the barrack's shower, B170, minus his armor, stood outside the room, giving any marine that came close a hard stare.

It would be a long night, but that was why B170 had a datapad with him anyway.

XxXxX

This one went through quite a trial before I finished up with this one. First was Palmer and a female Elite, then it involved them being captured by a Chieftain. But then I changed it to Palmer and Linda getting captured by Brutes. Then it turned into the two having fun with Grunts, before finally the last draft that was this piece happened.

Fun times.

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed!

XxXxX


End file.
